


Lil Prucan Drabbles

by PoeTheRaven



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P, Anal Sex, Antonio is the worlds best wingman but doesnt know it, Bad Pickup Lines, Bird!Gil, Coffee date au, College AU, Comfort, Comforting Kisses, Couch Snuggles, DDR, Damsel in Distress, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fear of Heights, Florist AU, Florist!Mattie, Fluff, Fucking Austria, Gil is a knight, Gilbert's bad at poems, Gilbert's good at PE, High School AU, Highschool AU, I'm Sorry, Ice Skating, Im always a slut for explicitly protected sex, M/M, Matthew's a math nerd, Matthew's rebel, Mattie is a prince, Mild Injury, More Fluff, Mutual Masturbation, Nyotalia, Other languages but they're easy, Paintball AU, Prucan get a dog, Rainy day AU, Rochu are obnoxious neighbors, Roleplay, Smut, Star Wars AU, Stripper AU, Sunburns, Sweetness, Theater AU, anime con au, another high school au but Nyo this time, bad habits, bath cuddles, beach day au, blind!gil, bottom heavy matthew, brief fight, cavedweller/spelunker au, comfort blowjob, crack chapter, cuteness, drunk canada, fort, fort snuggles, ghost au, gil gets a pedicure, gil is santa, gilbert as a sex ed teacher, gilbert's empire, horrible euphemisms in chapter 13, inspired by little/teeny hulkeye drabbles by adenil, leg adoration, lesbian smut, lifeguard AU, madeline's lowkey a stoner, maple syrup, matthew babysits peter sometimes i guess idk, matties an elf, mention of marijuana, mermaid au, mild swearing, punk/pastel punk au, rocky horror picture show au, semi-coffeeshop au, seven minutes in heaven au, shitty pick up line, sign theft, skater au, tummy adoration, vampire/goth au, vlogging - Freeform, walkie talkie sex, wolf pack au, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 39,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeTheRaven/pseuds/PoeTheRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prucan drabbles because my otp doesn't have enough fic. I take au/scenario suggestions in the comments if you feel like leaving one!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Hulkeye Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628164) by [Adenil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adenil/pseuds/Adenil). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leave me Au's you want me to write please!

Chapter one  
I twisted my ankle running laps in gym and you’re the only one near me carry me to the nurse please I’m dying HELP

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gilbert Beilschmidt is not a smart man. He also is not an athletic man. In fact he is very clumsy, especially when he is trying to impress his crush. He was in gym, his class was running laps  
and of course he was in front, because he had to impress the cute Canadian boy whose name he hadn’t managed to get yet. Gilbert was giving the blond haired, hoodie clad boy his most winning smile, when suddenly he fell. He didn’t register falling, all he registered was pain. Immediate, bone crushing pain, emanating from his ankle. He felt tears prick at his eyes, and he choked out a curse. He couldn’t cry out like the baby girl man boy he was, because that’s not attractive to cute blond Canadians. Speaking of which, he was trotting over. Gilbert was curled up in a ball, clutching his ankle on the floor of the gym. The attractive Canadian boy kneeled beside Gilbert.  
“Are you okay there?” The boy asked, softly. Gilbert couldn’t speak. He just shook his head. “Alright, I’ll be right back.” He said, jogging up to the coach. Gilbert was still curled up, but he relaxed a little when the boy came back. “I’m gonna carry you to the nurse alright?” The boy pushed his glasses up on his nose. GIlbert tried to chuckle, but he just let out a half sob.  
“Nein, too smol, you couldn’t.” Gilbert managed to say. The Canadian just let out a sigh, and scooped the Prussian up off the floor. Gilbert gasped at the sudden height.  
Gilbert’s ankle was definitely swollen, but the fact that he was being carried from his gym class by like, the cutest boy ever made the pain a dull pounding at the back of his head.  
“Hey, what’s your name, Birdie?” Gilbert asked. He had been calling the blond carrying him ‘Birdie’ since he first saw him, because he was small, and cute, like a little bird.  
“I’m Matthew, and I’ve heard Coach yell at you, you’re Gilbert, right?” Matthew said.  
“Matthew, huh, cute name, for an even cuter boy.” Gilbert thought to himself, completely unaware he had said it out loud. The boy holding him blushed.  
“Thanks, you’re pretty cute too.” Gilbert choked, and blushed redder than you’d think an albino was capable of. Matthew stopped walking and sat Gilbert down. Gilbert accidentally put all of his weight on his injured ankle; and crumpled to the floor.  
“Oh, maple…” Matthew sighed, helping Gilbert onto his back. Having Gilbert on his back not only made his hands free to open the nurse’s door, but it also gave him the opportunity to touch the other boy’s butt if he so chose. They walked (Well, Matthew walked, Gilbert clung) the rest of the way to the nurse, where she wrapped Gil’s ankle, and gave him some ice. Matthew scribbled on a piece of paper while he waited for Gilbert to get his crutches figured out. Everyone in the nurse’s office quickly agreed that it’d be easier is he just used a wheelchair. And so he did. He never did have to try to impress Matthew again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nein~no


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leave me AU suggestions in the comments if you want, who knows? I might use one!

Chapter two  
I accidentally passed you an embarrassing note that was meant for my best friend DON’T YOU DARE READ IT

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matthew Williams had a crush. Fortunately, his brother was in the same class and therefore could read the notes that Mattie handed him, filled with endless sexual frustration caused by the cocky Prussian he was in love with. It’s just he couldn’t talk to him, because Matthew Williams is a shy boy, who exists almost exclusively in hoodies, and to consume maple syrup drenched pancakes. And maybe to suck that Prussian guy’s dick. After the fifth or sixth note that Gilbert leaned back for Matthew to hand to Alfred, he got curious. Fortunately for Gilbert, Matthew wasn’t paying attention, and he neglected to lean back, Mattie dropped the note on Gilbert’s desk. Gilbert looked at Matthew.

I cannot handle that boy. He is too cute for my good. Honestly tho, I’d suck his d if he asked. What a babe, and that accent tho AL, HOW DO I EVEN TALK TO HIM?! HE’S SO PRETTY. HELP I JUST WANNA BE ABLE TO CALL HIM MY BOYFRIEND.

“That was meant for Alfred-” Gilbert started to open the note. “No pleASE DONT READ THAT.” the now very flustered Canadian made grabby hands for the note. Gilbert read it.  
Matthew plunked his head down on his desk. Could he be any more embarrassing? He was hiding his face in his arms when something nudged him. It was GIlbert, with the note.

I cannot handle that boy. He is too cute for my good. Honestly tho, I’d suck his d if he asked. What a babe, and that accent tho AL, HOW DO I EVEN TALK TO HIM?! HE’S SO PRETTY. HELP I JUST WANNA BE ABLE TO CALL HIM MY BOYFRIEND.

Hey Birdie, I think it’s a little early in our relationship for you to be sucking my d but how about a movie saturday night? I’ll even let you call me your boyfriend. ;*

Matthew Williams had a crush. And now he has a date.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need AUs and I'm taking suggestions in the comments please and thank you!

Chapter three

I called you hot and randomly make out with you on the street for a youtube video, but you make out with me back so I don’t know what to do now

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gilbert Was a prankster. He had a youtube channel for pranks. Sometimes he would flirt with people and hand them strange things. Today he was doing a make out prank. His victim? A cute boy in a red hoodie. His Spanish friend, Antonio, was filming, and his French friend, Francis, was off hunting for other pranks to do. Gilbert confidently walked up to the man, and smirked.  
“Hey, you’re pretty hot, birdie. How you doin’?” Gilbert said. He actually did think the boy was cute but he didn’t dream of getting a chance, so he pranked him instead.  
“I’m good, and you?” The boy said softly. Gilbert stepped forward and cradled the small of the Canadian’s back, and the back of his neck.  
“What’s your name, Birdie?” Gilbert said leaning their foreheads together.  
“M-Matthew.” Gilbert nodded and suddenly kissed the boy. To his surprise though, he was kissed back. They stayed like that, kissing on the street for a while after Tonio the camera off. Gilbert pulled away finally, and brushed a loose hair out of Matthew’s face. Francis ran up to Gilbert, who still hadn’t managed to remove his hand from Matthew’s back.  
“MON FRERE! There you are! Oh, and Gilbert, what are you… MON DIEU! GILBERT, IS THIS THE BOY YOU PRANKED?” Francis exclaimed.  
“Well, ja. why?” Gilbert asked plainly. A stinging pain spread across Gilbert’s face.  
“THAT IS MY BROTHER!” Francis said, reeling back to slap GIlbert again.  
“Francis, it’s okay, calm down…”  
“But MatTHIEU! What did the bad German man do to you?”  
“I’M PRUSSIAN!” Gilbert corrected.  
“He didn’t do anything non consensual, bro. Calm down.” Matthew said. Francis stomped off.  
“Hey, Birdie? Can I get your number? I think I wanna see you again. I mean if you don’t mind.” Gilbert said. Matthew smiled, and took the paper that Gilbert offered him. He wrote his name and number down and handed it to the man beside him. Gilbert nodded and walked away, but he was smiling like a dork his entire way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon Frere~my brother  
> Mon Dieu~My god  
> ja~yes


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun to write. I hope its as fun to read. I honestly will probably will write some sort of smut at one point. As always please leave me aus you want me to write!

Chapter four  
It started as one game of ddr in a games arcade/convention and turned into a two hour long battle and I won’t let you wiN

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was an anime con. Gilbert was cosplaying as Sebastian Michaelis and dominating on the Dance Dance Revolution machine. Nobody wanted to play against him and the line was slowly deteriorating. He shrugged and played another game by himself.  
A challenger approaches!  
It was a cute guy, dressed as Alois Trancy, the antagonist in the anime Black Butler.  
“Can I play a game against you?” The man said, in a bratty voice, similar to Tancy. Gilbert nodded. He let the other man choose the song. He chose 321STARS and they were off. Gilbert paid attention to his screen, and danced expertly to the song. He was more evenly matched than he had originally thought, as a crowd began to form to spectate. He resisted the urge to look at the blond beside him, because he knew that if he were to get distracted, he would surely lose. Soon enough the song was over and he was tied with the Alois cosplayer.  
“‘’nother round?” Gilbert said simply, taking off his suit jacket, and adjusting his wig.  
“Sure, why not, also, you’re really good, what’s your name?” he replied.  
“The names Gilbert, pretty awesome, I know, and thanks, what’s yours?”  
“Matthew.” Gilbert nodded, smoothed out his waist coat and chose a song. They went back and forth like this for a while; alternating who chose the song, dancing to it and ending up in a tie or very close to one. The scores were even. People lost interest, and went to explore other parts of the convention. After two or so hours, Gilbert had taken off and nicely folded his waist coat, tucked his tie into the collar, taken off his wig and wig cap, and unbuttoned his shirt most of the way. Matthew had taken off his jacket, vest and bow. The score was 24 to 26. Gilbert was losing by three, and he was determined not to lose to this cocky kid. But unfortunately the convention was twenty minutes from closing for the night. They played until they were kicked out, with a score of 30 to 30. They reluctantly went to their hotels. Which happened to be the same one. The elevator ride to their unfortunately shared floor, was filled with tension, and when they reached their destination Gilbert was relieved, only to find out that they have rooms across from each other.  
“Listen here, punk. We will be playing again tomorrow, I won’t let you win. Got it?” Gil said through clenched teeth.  
“Oh yeah? And what if I say no? What aboot that?” Matthew spat back, with a pointed glare. Gilbert dropped his bag and walked up to the other man. The tension was high as Matthew was being backed up to the wall. Gilbert slammed his hands on either side of Matthew, who in turn flinched. Matthew was fighting the urge to kiss the pale man pinning him to the wall, and Gilbert was fighting the same urge. After about ten seconds, they both decided to go for it. Their lips crashed together, and the tension between them melted. Matthew fumbled with the lock on his door, and opened it. Gilbert, while hooking his foot in his bag and half pushed Matthew inside, and onto the nearest piece of furniture, which was the bed. The door clicked shut behind them and they ended up spending the night in Matthew’s room. Gilbert ended up forgetting the Dance Dance Revolution competition, and just spending the rest of the Anime con with his new found boyfriend.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was admittedly hard to write, mostly because every trio that Canada is in, Prussia is in as well. So I made one up: Netherlands, Cuba, and Canada; the actual cinnamon roll trio! As always Leave suggestions for Au's in the comments for me, please!

‘Come on you dummkopf, just talk to him!’ Gilbert thought to himself. Matthew Williams was just down the bar, drinking some non-alcoholic beverage, because he was the designated driver of his group that night, and the bar had free soda for designated drivers. Gilbert took a deep breath, and walked up to the blond who was currently nursing a Coke.  
“Hey, Do you have a boyfriend?” He asked, desperate enough to use a pick up line.  
“Um, no?” Matthew replied, obviously confused.  
“Well when you want a manfriend, come talk to me.” Gilbert said. Matthew began laughing, softly, but gradually more uproariously, until he laughed so hard he snorted. Gilbert felt immediate regret, but when Matthew hit his head on the bar, he helped him up. He was in no shape to drive.  
“My friends, Lars, tall one with blond hair that sticks up; and Carlos, bigger guy with dreads, they need to be driven, home, owowowow.” Matthew said, rubbing his head.  
“Hey! Francis, Toni! Which ever one of you is more sober find His friends and drive them home, use my car.” Gilbert said, tossing Francis his keys, as he had the higher tolerance. Gilbert picked Matthew up, and took him outside. Matthew looked at the hand that was holding his head, and noticed a little bit of blood. Gilbert had noticed it as well, and was going to take the Canadian boy to his house for some ice at least, and if it was needed, the hospital.  
“Where are your keys, Birdie?” Gilbert said softly. Matthew handed the albino his key fob and Pointed gingerly to his car. Gilbert buckled Matthew into the passenger seat and drove toward his house.  
“What year is it?” He went through the standard concussion test.  
“It’s 2015.” Matthew answered,  
“What’s your birthday?”  
“July first”  
“Do you think that you may be concussed?”  
“No, I’ve been concussed before, took a hit in hockey, it was nothing like this, I’ll just have a scab and a bump, I’m okay, I could use some ice though.” Matthew chuckled softly. Gilbert drove to his house, and unbuckled the boy he inadvertently injured. He opened the door and scooped Matthew up. After unlocking the door, he stumbled inside. His slightly larger little brother was reading on the couch, but when he saw this brother carrying a stranger, he got up.  
“Who is this, and why is he not walking?” Ludwig questioned.  
“This is Matthew and he bumped his head, I need some ice.” Gilbert decided to not go into any more detail. Ludwig got the ice and Matthew stumbled to the couch.  
“I want you to know how sorry I am about this, Birdie.” Gilbert appologised.  
“It’s alright, really. I was the one who fell from laughing. By the way, I think I’m ready for a manfriend.” Matthew laughed, and took the ice from Ludwig. Gilbert sat down next to Matthew, and they talked for hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dummkopf~fool


	6. Six

Chapter six  
Day on the lake/in a boat

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had been planning this trip for months, it was gonna be awesome, they had the boat (a small canoe) all set to go, and a great lunch packed. They were going to the lake. Gilbert had packed way more than enough sunblock to last him, and he had a timer set for every thirty minutes, so there was really no worry of him getting sunburnt. Once everyone arrived, everyone being Mathew’s brother, Alfred; Alfred’s boy friend Kiku; Gilbert’s brother, Ludwig; and Ludwig’s boyfriend, Feliciano. They packed into the car, and drove to the lake. It was a beautiful day; crisp, clean air; lukewarm water; and gorgeous waves. They docked the boat, while Gilbert stripped to his obnoxious Prussian flag trunks, and coated his pale, pale body with sunscreen. He put on some sunglasses to protect his delicate albino eyes and kissed Matthew on the cheek. Matthew, wore flag trunks as well, only because Gilbert had thought it would be cute. Alfred wore American flag trunks simply because he is a huge dok, and in his words, ‘always a slut for freedom’. Kiku went with simple royal blue trunks, not being the flag trunks kind of person. Ludwig wore gray trunks, and Feliciano wore bright yellow trunks. Once Ludwig had allowed Gilbert to grease him up with sun block because of Gilbert’s relentless repeating of “You burn easily too, kleiner bruder” they hit the water. After about an hour of splashing and underwater kisses, they decided to get in the boat. Every one but Gilbert decided that he should be in the middle, so it would be perhaps significantly harder for him to flip the boat, and after Matthew had to hold Gilbert down while Ludwig forced him into a life jacket, they got into the boat. They were about fifteen minutes on the water, before a bird dove into the water, and being huge dork he is, Gilbert stood up, leaned over and flipped the boat trying to watch where it went. everyone scrambled to their respective significant other, and the flipped the boat back over.  
“Sorry, guys… I just, I just got really excited about the bird…” Gilbert apologized, once back on shore. He proceeded to lay face down on his towel, one of the many things he did when embarrassed, or genuinely sorry.  
“Sorry I ruined the fun.” he muttered, unaware that only Matthew remained. Matthew rubbed his back, sighing softly.  
“You didn’t ruin the fun, Poohbear. Look at everyone, they are still having fun... When was the last time you put on sun block?” The Canadian asked. Gilbert shrugged, and Matthew took it upon himself to reapply the sunblock to his obnoxious albino boyfriend. Unfortunately GIlbert refuses to use the spray kind, because once he forgot to lock the cap and it sprayed all over the inside of his favorite bag, and ruined it. Matthew squirted a small amount of sunblock out into his hand. He rubbed the goop into the other man’s shoulders and worked his way down. Matthew massaged Gilbert’s calves, and proceeded to his arms. After he had sufficiently covered Gil’s back, he nudged him to roll over. Matthews hands worked over lean muscles and pale skin, before pulling Gilbert up, and sitting on his lap.  
“I fucked up, Birdie.” Matthew kissed Gilbert, who in turn hushed.  
“Nobody’s mad, Poohbear, it’s alright, tell you what, come with me to the car and I’ll help you feel better.” Gilbert got up reluctantly, not sure how his Mattie could help at this point, but he followed. Matthew opened the backseat door and gestured for Gilbert to get in.  
“Get comfy.” Matthew said with a smirk. It was then that Gilbert realised what was happening. Matthew kissed the man in front of him from behind his left ear down his neck and even lower. The blond licked a trail down to Gilbert’s trunks, and pulled them down swiftly. Gilbert’s ‘awesome five meters’ sprung free, already half hard. Matthew licked a stripe from the base of Gilbert’s cock to the tip, and after licking the slit, took all of Gilbert in. Gilbert reflexively put his hand in the soft blond hair in front of him, inhaling sharply. Matthew hollowed out his cheeks, and swirled his tongue in all the right places.  
“Mein Gott, Birdie…” Gilbert gasped. Matthew bobbed his head a bit faster at that, and Gilbert’s breath hitched.  
“Mattie, I’m gonna-” Matthew stopped and swallowed what he could. Gilbert let out a low moan, and fell back.  
“Feel better, Poohbear?”  
“Ja, totally.” Gilbert kissed the younger man,and they went back out to the beach. It turned out to be a much better day than originally anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kleiner bruder~little brother  
> mien gott~my god


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was much needed, I just needed to write some angry PruCan sex. As always please leave me au's in the comments!

Chapter seven  
Gilbert eats all the maple syrup, leaves the bottle in the fridge, then forgets to get more so Mattie gets angry and they bang it out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whenever he finishes something, Gilbert Beilschmidt is in the bad habit of leaving the container in the fridge. This is so he remembers to get more when he goes to the store. Except often times he forgets. This makes Matthew very upset, and Matthew is not as adorably sweet or quiet when upset; no, in fact Matthew Williams gets very loud. Louder than you’d think he could be. He yells, and huffs, and goes red in the face, but he can be calmed down rather easily if you know how. Which fortunately Gilbert does. It was one such occasion, that Gilbert had to calm Matthew down that he learned just how dominant the shy kid could be.   
Gilbert was sitting on the couch, watching tv, when he heard his name called. Well, not so much called as screeched. He got up and ran to the kitchen. What a sight he saw. Matthew Williams, clad in his signature hoodie, boxers, and socks. It would’ve been a really nice sight, except he was seething. Gilbert stopped dead in his tracks.  
“Gilbert, we have talked about this. When you finish the damn syrup, you throw it away and go get more, so why, pray tell, is there an empty syrup bottle in my fridge?” The Canadian asked as calmly as he could.  
“Well, you see, I totally meant to go get more, but I must have forgotten, even being as awesome as I am I forget sometimes, ja.” Gilbert tried to smooth talk his way out of punishment, last time he had ended up sleeping on the couch for a week and a half.   
“No, you are not going to smooth talk your way out of this one. It needs to stop.” Matthew said through clenched teeth.   
“Hey, Mattie, how about we calm down, I’ll go get my keys and I will go get more syrup right now, how about that?” Gilbert said softly, putting his hands up. Matthew grabbed Gilbert by the shirt and pushed him to the wall behind him. Gilbert still had his hands up but was getting embarrassingly turned on by the rage of his boyfriend. He wasn’t about to suggest that though.   
“It’s too late, there’s no point in getting any now, my dinners already ruined. You ass. It’s really inconsiderate, you know?” Matthew was just kind of yelling at this point. He was in Gilbert’s face, and Gilbert decided he was just gonna try something. He leaned forward and kissed Matthew. The blond pulled away.  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He spat. That was a good question.  
“Kissing you?” Gilbert shrugged. Matthew’s eyes hardened, but he let go of Gilbert’s shirt. Matthew’s lips crashed into Gilbert’s, and there was almost no passion behind it. The kiss was angry, all teeth and force, but it wasn’t bad. Matthew’s anger turned into more malicious intent. He forced his hand between Gilbert’s back and the wall, snaking his way up Gilbert’s shirt, and pressing an open palm to the small of the albino’s back. Gilbert shuddered. He clasped his hands behind the other man’s back, and was incredibly disappointed when Matthew pulled away. Instead of storming off, Matthew picked Gilbert up, threw him over his shoulder and carried him to their room. Gilbert was half hard and completely giddy, when he was tossed onto the bed. Matthew discarded his hoodie, exposing his bare chest, and stepped off his socks. He wasted no time undressing Gilbert. It had been silently agreed upon that Matthew would top. The Canadian sunk his teeth into Gilbert’s flesh, making sure to leave a mark. Matthew had Gilbert suck on his fingers, as Matthew’s other hand reached for the lube. Once sufficiently wetted, Matthew pressed a finger into Gilbert. Gilbert winced, but adjusted quickly. Matthew pushed another finger in, probably a bit too soon, but he hushed his lovers sounds of discomfort with hot, needy kisses. He scissored his fingers inside of Gilbert, taking care to properly prepare the mewling man below him. Matthew pulled his fingers out, threw his boxers to some unknown corner of the room, and coated himself with a thin layer of lube. Matthew grabbed Gilbert by the arm, and flipped him over roughly, so that he was face down, ass up. Matthew pushed into the silver haired man in front of him with a grunt. Gilbert let out a low keen when Matthew hit the mark. Matthew balled his fist into Gilbert’s hair, and grabbed his hip tight enough to leave crescent shaped marks. Gilbert’s hips rolled in time with Matthew’s thrusts, and he almost came as soon as Matthew pulled his hair the first time. Matthew bit down hard on Gilbert’s shoulder, and that was what finally broke the wall. Gilbert came first, shuddering, and moaning out Matthew’s name. Matthew came after a few more ruts, with no more than a dull groan of ‘Gil’.  
Gilbert made a better effort to throw containers away after that, but he made sure to leave one occasionally.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic fluff. This was so fun to write, and as always please please please leave me au's! I'm running out of steam here, friends!

Chapter eight  
Rainy day au

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Matthew Williams woke up pinned to his bed by a pale arm. Not that he minded, he rather liked it when he woke up snuggled into his lover’s arms. The soft pitter patter of rain hitting the windows almost persuaded Matthew to return to sleep, but he was hungry, and Gilbert would be when he woke up too. Matthew slipped out from Gilbert’s grasp, who in turn rolled over, and curled up. Matthew stretched, and slipped a hoodie onto his bare torso. He stepped over the dirty clothes that Gilbert had discarded the night prior. He would make pancakes and do laundry today, and maybe settle down for a movie with Gilbert. He headed to the kitchen and got down his favorite pan, and made the pancake batter. Matthew had made several pancakes, knowing how much his sleeping beauty eats; when he heard a rustling. He smiled softly to himself, and tried to blow the curl of hair that always stuck stubbornly against the rest of hair, out of his face. Matthew   
continued to make breakfast when pale arms snaked around his waist. Matthew smiled, and gently kissed Gilbert’s head when he buried it in Matthew’s neck. The pancakes finally finished, and Gilbert yawn and sat down… on the floor of the kitchen. Matthew laughed, a soft, shoulder shaking kind of laugh, the kind that reminds you that you have everything you need, and everything you need is enough. Matthew took a plate from the cabinet and slid some pancakes on. He handed Gilbert the plate and the syrup. Matthew slid down the cabinet with his own plate. Gilbert waved his forkful of pancake in front of Mattie’s face. Matthew smiled and ate the pancakes he was offered. All of breakfast went on like that, the two of them, eating floor breakfast, feeding each other from their plates. It was quiet, but not awkward, the rain and occasional thunder broke the silence and there was no need for talking. Everything they needed to express was done though the occasional laugh or smile. Once they finished breakfast, Gilbert went to watch T.V., and Matthew wandered off to do laundry. Kumajiro and Gilbird were still sleeping peacefully, Kumajiro on the end of the bed; Gilbird on Kumajiro. Gilbert refused to cage Gilbird, he said that friends don’t cage friends, besides, Gilbird never fled, or caused any trouble. Matthew picked the clothes up from off the floor and put them in the hamper he held to his hip. He walked leisurely to the laundry room and started placing clothes in the washing machine. He didn’t see Gilbert leaning, arms crossed on the doorframe, smiling his goofy smile. Matthew became vaguely aware of Gil’s presence when he was lifted and slung softly over a pale shoulder. Matthew abandoned the hope of finishing that load of laundry, and just held onto Gilbert’s waist. Matthew silently admired the feeling of Gilbert’s cool flesh, and smiled at the ridiculous bird pattern on his fuzzy pajama pants. Gilbert took the blond to the couch, and set him down gently. Flashing his signature smile, he curled around his lover. The Canadian sighed softly when Gil’s wayward hands made their way around Matthew’s shoulders and across his stomach. Gilbert made a slight grabby hands motion towards the remote. Matthew chuckled and handed it to him.   
“Thanks, Birdie.” Gilbert said softly. Matthew nodded and laid his head on the Prussian’s shoulder.   
“No problem, Pooh Bear.” Gilbert kissed Matthew on the forehead and put on Anastasia. Gilbert loved Anastasia, because it showed a map with East Prussia on it, and the story was good. Matthew loved that about Gilbert, that he got so excited when he saw something that had something relating to Prussia on it. On their wedding day, for his something blue, Matthew gave Gil a crayon from a crayola set that had somehow survived history; the crayon was called Prussian Blue, and Matthew remembers how happy Gilbert was, he remembers holding his husband as Gilbert cried the second happiest tears of his life, the most happy being just hours earlier, when Matthew had said I do. Matthew intertwined his fingers with the ones hanging just off his shoulder. They were so content, so absorbed in each others mere existence, that they didn’t realise they had fallen asleep halfway through the movie, or that there was still dishes and laundry to do, or that the pouring rain had stopped and it was a beautifully clear day outside of each other’s arms.


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than anticipated, but I like how it turned out. Please leave me some suggestions for au's so I can write more, I really enjoy feed back as well!

Chapter nine  
your kiss broke a siren’s call AU  
Also Nyotalia AU

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Those damn sirens, worst neighbors to have. They were always singing that damn song, the same one, all the time, it grated on the nerves; especially when they’d lure sailors into the water and laugh when they drowned. Maria Julchen Beilschmidt usually did her ‘best’ to hoist them up onto a rock or something. She was just swimming, blocking out the siren’s song, and trying to find something to do. She couldn’t hang with the other mermaids, her friends were busy anyway, off getting snuggly with their mates. She sighed, and draped herself over a coral shelf. She sighed again when she heard the siren song stop, and a rush of bubbles flew past. Maria expected another guy to comment on her appearance, the scar on her cheek destroying the beautiful stereotype the saved man thought of mermaids. What she found though, was a woman, blonde pigtails and glasses. The girl was sinking rapidly, before of course Maria cradled her gently and brought her above water. The girl inhaled sharply and sputtered. Violet eyes slowly blinked open, meeting red ones, surrounded by pale flesh and wild white hair. Still dazed, the blonde girl clung to Maria for dear life. Once she found a medium sized group of relatively flat rocks, Maria set the blonde girl down. Maria made sure that her scar was covered, so she wouldn’t shatter the girl’s illusion so that she could talk. The girl had regained some coherence, but she didn’t seem to speak english.  
“Comment t'appelle tu?” The girl said softly. Shit. Maria recognised the language as french, but she didn’t know much of it, other than curses and what she had picked up from Marianne. Eyes blown wide in confusion, Maria tried what languages she had a significant knowledge of; German, being her favorite language; and English, which was good for the drowning sailors. Fortunately, the girl perked up with the words: ‘I don’t speak French’.  
“Oh, well I speak English, too.” The girl said. Maria smiled wide, and perched on the edge of the rock cluster by her elbow.  
“So what did you say?” Maria asked.  
“I asked you your name, mine is Madeline.” Madeline said curtly.  
“I’m Maria Julchen Beilschmidt, how come you fell, Birdie?”  
“...The sirens…” Madeline sighed. Maria propped herself up and cocked her head.  
“...So you were...seduced by the siren’s song?” She asked. Madeline looked down. The sirens spotted another ship and started the damn song over.  
Madeline’s pupils blew wide and she lunged forward. Maria caught her just before she hit the water. The damn sirens were going to drown this girl, and Maria was having none of it. She kissed the blonde hard on the mouth. Madeline melted in Maria’s arms, and tangled her hand in long white hair. Maria didn’t realise she had pulled Madeline into the water until she had pulled away. Madeline looked through the water at the long, almost translucent tail that Maria had. She touched her legs softly, and looked at Maria.  
“I know how to give you one… if you want.” Maria said, noticing the stares, but looking away. She didn’t realise her scar had been revealed until Madeline’s thumb brushed over the pink flesh. Maria shook her off, and swam back a little.  
“...Sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Madeline said quickly.  
“Never mind.” Maria began to swim away when she was caught by the arm. Madeline turned her around and dragged her back above water.  
“You said you knew how to make me like you. I want to be able to know you, you saved my life twice, please.” Madeline pleaded, throwing her arms around the woman before her.  
“You don’t think my scar is...?”  
“It’s part of you, I don’t care. So, will you, you know.” Maria nodded and carried Madeline back to the rock cluster. She plucked a few hairs from the base of her neck and wrapped them around Madeline’s legs, binding them tightly. Madeline winced slightly. She was dragged into the water, and her eyes went wide. Maria held her close as the light left Madeline’s eyes. Madeline struggled, but suddenly went limp. Maria dropped the blonde girl, a mischievous smile inching onto her face. Madeline’s body sank down, down, down into the inky blackness.

 

Until a brilliant light erupted from her. Maria shielded her eyes, and smiled wider when she heard a sharp inhale. Madeline swam up behind Maria and thwacked her in the back of the head.  
“Ne m'effraie pas comme ça!” Madeline shouted. Maria flinched, but remained silent in great confusion.  
“...What.” Maria said.  
“Don’t scare me like that! You didn’t tell me that I’d have to go through the process of pretty much drowning!” Madeline yelled.  
“Ja, that’s true, but it worked.” Maria pointed out. Madeline looked down at her fin. It was a metallic red with white striations. Madeline laughed softly, forgetting her anger and curled herself around Maria. Maria held Madeline close as Madeline nuzzled her face into Maria’s neck. They stayed together from then on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment t'appelle tu?~ what's your name  
> Ne m'effraie pas comme ça~ Don't scare me like that


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was fun. I learned something naughty in french and knew I had to use it in this fic. I hope you all like it, and I'm working on the next chapter now! As usual, please leave me au's in the comments, I'll do my best to fulfill them if I can!

Chapter ten  
Matthew has a bad habit

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For every bad habit Gilbert has, Matthew has one too. For example, Matthew is in the habit of getting out of the shower and just vegging out in a towel. While that would be otherwise fine, towels fall, and Matthew doesn’t care. 

Matthew had just taken a very long shower. He used all the hot water, and was fine with that because Gilbert was out getting groceries and wouldn’t be back for a while. The blond man wrapped a towel around his waist and patted his hair just enough to not drip all over the house. He padded down the hall to sit on the couch. Turning on the tv, he draped his arms over the back of the couch and channel surfed.   
“Aw yis, hockey’s on!” He said, briefly getting up to get some chips. The towel fell somewhere in the vicinity of the kitchen. It stayed there. Matthew took the chip bag and sat down. Matthew Willams, naked and slightly damp, fell asleep on the couch. Gilbert walked in the house with an armful of groceries, and set them down by the door, going back for the rest. When Gilbert began taking groceries into the kitchen, he saw his lover, snoring softly completely nude. He cursed in at least three languages out of surprise. Matthew woke up mid-snore to the sound of groceries hitting the floor.  
“What the hell, Matthew? Scheiße, you really need to break this habit, I think the eggs were in that bag.”  
“But what’s the point of clothes after a shower anyway?”  
“Maybe not breaking the eggs and scaring the absolute crap out of your husband?”  
“But Gil…” Matthew said softly. Gilbert just waved him off, picking up the bag he dropped and inspecting the contents.  
“Je suis excite.” He muttered. He ignored the growing discomfort in his pants and put the groceries away. Gilbert stumbled into the bedroom to fall into bed and was met with, instead of soft sheets, a still naked man.   
“Matthew, this is not a nice thing you’re doing.” Gilbert mumbled nuzzling Matthew softly. Matthew responded by sprawling out and exposing himself even more. Gilbert sighed and moved to leave the bedroom, when a hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him back. Matthew kissed Gilbert and dragged him down to meet in the sheets. Making quick work of Gilbert’s pants, he kissed his way down Gilbert’s stomach to his already hard dick. A low groan from Gilbert signified Matthew to continue. Slowly but surely he took all of Gilbert in, pulling his head back up slowly and gradually increasing speed. Gilbert pulled off his shirt and balled a hand in his lover’s hair. Matthew pulled off of Gilbert and handed him the bottle of lube. Gilbert coated his fingers and carefully curled a finger into Matthew. Matthew gasped softly, but nodded for another, Gilbert obliged and allowed Matthew to adjust completely before brushing against prostate. Matthew threw his head back, moaning. Gilbert pulled his fingers out and replaced the empty space with his dick. He groaned at the tightness and pulled back slightly. Leaning over and pressing a chaste kiss to Matthew’s bare back, he pushed back in. Once Gilbert had established a good rhythm, Matthew began rolling his hips in time. Gilbert did his best to keep rhythm for as long as he could, especially when he had found the sweet spot inside Matthew and had the younger man mewling and panting beneath him, but he lost tempo all the same. His movements became erratic and he held Matthew in place. Matthew came soon after Gilbert locked him in place, moaning incoherently, and after a few more erratic thrusts Gilbert came as well. They collapsed on the bed, all strangled breath and sweaty skin, not caring about the mess they’d made until they woke the next morning, slowly but surely realising they had laundry to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis excite~ Literally I am excited but it's slang for I'm horny
> 
> Scheiße~ Shit


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to whoever suggested this au, it was really fun to write! Sorry it's a bit short, but I was running out of q and a questions, I hope everyone likes it, and as always leave me some au's to use!

Maybe one of Prussia being a youtuber and then one day when he does a q&a he gets the question if he is single or not and he shows them matthew and the comment section is all "awww! Adorable!" Suggested by Guest

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The man turned on the camera and sat down, a bright smile stretching across his face.  
“Hey guys, The awesome Gilbert here! It’s time for everyone’s favorite, Q and A! I asked you guys to send me questions on twitter and stuff, and now The awesome me is going to answer them! Okay, so first up is the question ‘what color are your socks?’ My socks are…” Gilbert said pulling his foot up into frame. “My socks are one red, and one black. Next up is ‘Have you ever peed in the woods?’ my answer, I was a child, but yes. Next up is ‘scars?’ I do have this one on my thigh from falling down while running through the woods. It wasn’t fun but I survived! ‘Favorite food GO!’ Pancakes. ‘Why?’ I like the fluffiness. ‘Ever stolen a street sign?’ Nah, son, but I want to now. ‘Boxers or briefs?’ uh, lemme check, no…? Just kidding boxer briefs. ‘Favorite dinosaur?’ Yao. ‘Gimme some advice!’ Don’t eat month old pizza unless you wanna end up incapacitated on the couch for a week and a half. ‘Show us your bird!’ Not a question but ‘aight.” Gilbert whistled and a yellow bird flew in and landed on Gilbert’s head.  
“This is Gilbird, he is my friend and I love him. ‘Do parkour!’ yeah alright.” Gilbert got up from his chair and took the camera outside. He ran along and almost instantly fell. Que a jump cut and he was back sitting in his chair.  
“Okay now then ‘what is your opinion on snakes?’ They don’t have any arms and that makes me kinda sad for them. ‘Fave band?’ I like Rammstein currently. ‘How many people have you fucked?’ I don’t know, like four. ‘Dogs or cats? Birds isn’t an option.’ Well, I guess dogs then. ‘Are you currently living alone?’ No, I have a roommate. ‘Are you single?’ No. HEY BIRDIE C’MERE.” Gilbert shouted and a young man with blonde hair and glasses strolled into the shot.   
“Introduce yourself?” Gilbert asked.  
“Hi, I’m Matthew, I’m Gil’s roommate…”  
“Und mein boyfriend.” Gil said putting an arm around Matthew. Matthew blushed and half hid his face from a peppering of kisses from the man next to him.   
“I have an idea for a video now, we should do the boyfriend tag! Answer this next question with me and then I think I’m gonna end the video. ‘Favorite colors?’ I like black, white and Prussian blue, what about you Mattie?”  
“Um, I guess red and white?” Gilbert smiled and kissed Matthew on the forehead, ending the video. He got up and plugged his camera into his laptop. After what felt like an eternity of editing, he uploaded it to his channel. The next day he checked his comments. They were overall positive, there was of course the occasional homophobic comment, but he simply deleted them, and moved on. The most common comment was along the lines of ‘Aw!’, and ‘How cute!’. It made Gilbert’s day to know his subscribers liked Matthew as much as he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> und mein ~ and my


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An au submitted by my friend Believe_in_the_journey! This one was kind of hard too write but I hope everyone likes it! As always leave me aus in the comments please!

Chapter twelve  
cave person/spelunker au  
Suggested by Believe_in_the_Journey

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The things found in caves is what kept Matthew Williams exploring them. He loved the quiet as well. He was in a cave somewhere in east Germany, deep underground. He was examining some of the bioluminescent creatures that inhabited the depth of the cave system when something lunged at him. He had been warned about the dwellers. He had seen the skeletons of the people who were abandoned in the caves as children, mostly children with defects of sicknesses or some kind of deformity or disorders. There were legends that some survived, some passed their genes on to their own children. Matthew knew that there were still a very small minority that would drop their kids in caves if they couldn’t support them or want them. A mass of white pulled him from his thoughts. The thing was barely clothed, and it smelled like rotting meat. Once Matthew had shoved the man off of him, he shined his head lamp over the white mass. His breathing was shallow and oddly calm. Matthew quickly realised that the albino before him was one of the children dumped in the cave system. Matthew stuck out a hand, and the albino took it with stunning speed.   
“C-can you speak?” Matthew asked softly.  
“Ja, I speak.” The albino said in a thick German accent.  
“Do you have a name?” Matthew asked next.  
“Gilbert.” short sentences was all he really bothered with it seemed.   
“I’m Matthew. Oh, merde I have to go, daylights almost gone.” Matthew moved to exit, but Gilbert swiftly caught his wrist.  
“Nein.” Matthew gulped and slowly turned to face the albino. The hand around Matthew’s wrist tightened, and Matthew winced slightly. He wasn’t going to be able to escape; so he sat on the slightly damp cave floor. Gilbert slowly released Matthew’s wrist and sat down as well.  
“Are you going to tell people about me? Are you going to kill me?” Gilbert asked slowly, like the words didn’t feel right in his mouth.   
“No, why would I do that?” Matthew said, completely sincere.  
“I’m not supposed to be here. I wasn’t supposed to make it.” Gilbert spat, looking down at the suddenly interesting floor.  
“I just came for the cave system and its architecture.” Matthew divulged. Gilbert nodded like he knew what Matthew was talking about. A gurgle echoed throughout the cavern. Matthew blushed slightly and slung his backpack off. He pulled out some of the food he had packed, and opened a granola bar. Gilbert snatched it from him and examined it.   
“It’s food, try it.” Matthew said with a laugh. Gilbert carefully bit a piece off the bar. His red eyes blew wide, and he scarfed down the granola. Matthew laughed as he opened and nibbled on another bar. They stayed like this for hours, until Matthew had to leave the cave, taking a very curious and loud Gilbert with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merde~ shit


	13. thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long, I had to get help, and school's been crazy busy, and this chapter is short because it's so crack fic-y. Thanks to fandomgeekery for the suggestion and for filling in the euphemisms. Also don't forget to leave me prompts! I'll update as soon as I have a new au to use

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for this.

Chapter thirteen  
A lemon chapter using only horrible euphemisms for genitals  
suggested by fandomgeekery  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gilbert had a one way ticket. A one way ticket into Matthew’s bed. He pulled out his dinglybopperTM  
“Hey Birdie. I have arrived at fornication station. Can I get a ride?” Gilbert whispered in Matthews ear. Matthew shuddered but took Gil’s hand. He gently guided Gilbert’s hand from his neck down to his elongated plum. Gilbert grinned and stroked Matthew through his jeans. Heading to their bedroom, Matthew hastily dropped articles of clothing on the floor before jumping into bed. Gilbert pulled his shirt off and wiggled out of his pants. His silent flute stood proud at his thigh. Matthew licked his lips, and Gilbert lunged for him. Matthews tongue left almost no part of Gilbert unexplored, finally he came to Gilbert’s Awesome 5 Meters. Matthew took Gilbert into his mouth and bobbed his head until Gilbert’s vaguely cylindrical meat tube was fully hard. He then pressed a quick kiss to Gilbert’s lips and turned around on all fours. Gilbert steadied Matthew with one hand and stretched him just enough to slide his schlort inside his blond boyfriend. Matthew gasped as the albino pulled out ever so gently and pushed back in. Matthews stinky pickle dripped with precum. Gilbert ran his thumb over the head of Matthew’s yummy entrail-tickler and moved his hips to just hit Matthews prostate. Matthew gasped and threw his head back. Gilbert established a steady rhythm and Matthew stroked his magic salami in time with Gilbert’s thrusts.  
“Mattie, I’m gonna-” Gilbert began.  
“Just do it, Pooh Bear. PLease” Matthew said, tongue lolling to the side. Gilbert slammed into Matthew, and in a few short thrusts, stringy white cum erupted from Gil’s extra large Slim Jim. At about the same time, Matthew came too, his people-pleasin’ stick twitching. Then they cuddled.


	14. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write, and I am excited to write more! JUst leave me a suggestion in the comments and I'll do my best to make it so!

Fourteen  
Nyo college au. Make Gil or Mattie drunk. Someone better be drunk. Thank you.  
Suggested by Believe_in_the_Journey

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was college, and Julchen was throwing a party. Well, she was going to a party and she was gonna make it so much better. She liked to think that, at least. She was going partially because a bunch of her friends were there, including, Marianne, Carmen, Amelia, and Amelia’s hot sister, Madeline. Julchen had the biggest crush on Madeline, even though she was also related to Marianne who had warned that if she got together with Madeline and broke her heart, Marianne would probably kill her. Julchen pulled her long white hair into a messy half bun, buttoned her sleeveless white shirt, and zipped up her favorite black skirt. She would be rocking her tall white boots and blue military style coat with this outfit, it was one of her favorites. She shoved a couple beers in her oversized bag, because she knew that college kids were too poor to afford quality German beer, and considering that German beer, and a few fruity, girly drinks (That she will never admit to liking) were all she could stomach, she brought her own. She was in luck because her sister, Monika, who was much better with finances and you know, having a job, paid most of the bills and was somehow free of both Julchen and her own student loans. She had been working since she was like twelve. So Monika brings home a paycheck and gives Julchen an allowance, but Julchen doesn’t think that’s fair, because she’s the older sister, but she can buy beer anyway so she doesn’t care that much. Julchen was dressed and left her dorm. She turned on her heel and went back to the fridge, remembering the Crown Royal whiskey that she got because she knew Madeline was Canadian and liked the maple-y taste of the whiskey. Julchen finally left the dorms and headed to the party. She walked in and was greeted with a resounding ‘AYY!’   
“Julchen! Glad you made it, mon amie!” Marianne greeted her with la biese, a kiss on each cheek, a french tradition she brought back from her home country.  
“Hola, Julchen! Great to see you!” Carmen said, green eyes sparkling in the dim light.   
“I brought beer, you know if you guys want some,” Julchen paused, spotting the real reason she was there. “I gotta go over there, I’ll catch you later.” Julchen sauntered over to the blonde, pigtailed girl sitting cross legged on the couch as far into the corner of it as possible. Julchen sat next to her and after about a minute of zero interaction, Julchen gently elbowed the object of her crush and received a startled squeak in response.   
“Hey, do you want some whiskey? I brought some of my own drinks from home, I can’t stomach the shiste they serve at these parties.” Julchen said, cracking open one of the beers she brought. She offered the whiskey bottle to Madeline, who being responcible, and knowing that something would be dropped at some point, produces a cup from… somewhere. She poured herself a glass and nursed it. 

A few hours later

Half the bottle of Crown Royal was gone, and so was Madelines shy demeanor. She was obviously drunk.   
“Julchen, you’re soooo pretty. You know, I’ve liked you for a while, but couldn’t talk to ya, but youre, rrreally cute.” Madeline’s words were nonsensical and yet, comforting… Somehow.  
“Madeline, you are very drunk. Let’s get you out of here. Where is your dorm?” Julchen asked, carrying most of Madelines weight on her shoulders, seeing as Madeline couldnt see straight, let alone stand on her own.  
“That’s the-the thing, eh? I don’t quite remember.” Madeline swayed gently as Julchen walked her out.   
“Guess we’re going to my place then…” Julchen sighed.  
“Can we make out?” Madeline asked hopefully.   
“Maybe once you’re sober, ja?”   
Once they got to Julchen’s dorm, she layed Madeline down in her bed, the bottom bunk, at least this month, and got her some water and the bottle of Midol she kept in the drawer by her bed for cramps and hangovers.   
“D’ya got any KD? I want some KD…” Madeline slurred. Julchen called Marianne.   
“Allo?” Marianne answered.  
“Madeline is drunk, I didn’t make her drink, I only offered and she downed the bottle don’t kill me, but she’s at my dorm and she’s going on about KD, What the actual hell is KD?” Julchen said, pacing her room and running an hand through her waist lenghth hair.  
“KD is Kraft Dinner, Mac and cheese. Don’t make it for her. she will hate you for it in the morning. Drink Maddie Doesn’t do well with dairy. You take care of her. I will kick your ass if she comes home hurt and you know this.” Marianne said, ending the call. Julchen just tucked Maddie in and Called Monika to tell her she’s home and will be sleeping in Monika’s bed, because her crush is drink and blah, blah, blah.   
“Guten Nocht, Maddie.” Julchen said drifting off. 

She woke up in the early morning to a very sick Madeline. Julchen held Maddie’s hair back and rubbed her back, occasionally feeding her vanilla ice cream to stop the vomit from burning as it came up. Once the blonde was feeling better, she left and texted Julchen. They went on a few dates, and eventually, Julchen made some KD, that she had bought on amazon, just to make Maddie happy. The two were basically inseperable, and they both vowed never to get Madeline that drunk ever again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mon amie ~ my friend  
> hola ~ hello  
> Allo ~ hello, used only when on the phone in french  
> Guten nocht ~ good night


	15. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was fun, but seriously, for the love of all that is holy, comment au's for me to use! I can't just crank out chapters like this, and if all goes well, I can start updating more frequently, a=maybe even weekly, but that's if I get comments because I am sapped of creativity as of late.

Chapter Fifteen  
I hit you in the balls during a paintball match and I am so sorry oh my gosh AU/Oops this progressed into a coffee shop date AU  
Suggested by me because no one is suggesting things and I want to update  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Matthew was pretty good at paintball if he did say so himself, and he did. He always chose the red paint if he could, and he was out in the field when something hit him. Hit him right in the, right in the hard candies. Matthew dropped to his knees and groaned, pain shooting through him, making him nauseous. As he fell face first onto the ground cupping his balls, and groaning heavily, the culprit emerged from the bush in which he had been hiding. Matthew looked up at him and tried to identify some of the man’s features through blurred vision. He was tall, and from what exposed flesh Mattie could see, very pale. The man knelt down and helped Matthew up, carrying him to the nearest shelter. The pale man took off his mask, revealing pale red eyes, white hair and a cocky smile. Matthew took off his mask as well, his disobedient curl springing into place.  
“I am so sorry, Birdie. I didn’t mean to nut shot you. My aim is a bit rusty I guess…” The man said, a German accent playing on his lips. He was loud, but Matthew liked loud, he was used to loud, growing up with his brothers… He stared at the man’s features, mapping out each one like he’d never see someone as beautiful as this gain, savoring the moment.  
“Birdie? You alright there?” The man asked.  
“What? Oh, yeah. I’m Matthew.” Mattie said, snapping out of his daze. The pale man smiled and stood up.  
“I’m Gilbert, and the most awesome person you’ll ever meet!” GIlbert said, sitting back down. Matthew chuckled, wishing he had more courage than he did; knowing if he did that he’d ask Gilbert out for coffee or something. Instead he sat smiling like a goof.  
“You’re pretty cute aren’t you.” Gilbert said, leaning into Mattie’s face. Matthew blushed, and looked at his suddenly fascinating hands folding in his lap.  
“Wanna ditch this popsicle stand, go get some coffee or something?” Was this happening? Was the attractive ball shooter man asking Matthew Williams on a date?  
“Sure, lemme go get my hoodie and stuff, and we can go.” Mattie said, his voice miraculously not quivering. They left the paintball park and changed back into their normal clothes. Matthew admired the way that Gilbert’s shirt clung to him and the way his dark jeans accentuated the paleness of his skin, He admired the way Gilbert’s hair fell in his eyes just to that he could be seen yet still hide a little. Gilbert admired how Matthew’s hoodie swallowed him, and made him look so cute and small, when infact Matthew wasn’t very small at all. Gilbert admired the way Mattie’s curl hung stubbornly in front of his violet eyes, he studied the roundness of Matthew’s glasses and the angle of his nose. Gilbert made several passing glances at the slightly younger Canadian man as they walked to Gilbert’s favorite cafe, the one run by one of his best mates, a Spaniard named Antonio. The coffee was superb. They sat down laughing at the things the other had to say, and Gilbert wrote his number on Matthew’s napkin before they left, hoping he’d get a call or a text soon and they could meet up again.


	16. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for suggesting this, sorry it's a bit short! The next chapter will be in soon, please keep suggesting, I have Play rehearsal after school now, so it'll be a hot second, but I'll work on chapters when I can!

Sixteen  
a vampire au (where Matthew is the vampire). I keep seeing the 'someone calls a goth girl a vampire and her bubbly blonde friend is the real vampire'  
Suggested by MapleDicks  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gilbert got teased a lot. He felt more comfortable in dark clothes. His pale skin and red eyes didn’t give him the most human appearance however, and he was mostly teased with “Vampire boy”. One of the more bubbly kids in school, Matthew, was the one who spoke up for him most of the time. He’d come to the rescue with points such as “look, he eats way too much Garlic to be a vampire’, “he enters anywhere with permission or not”, or “No no no, look at his necklace, the religious meaning behind that cross is too much for him to be a vampire”. Matthew was one of Gilbert’s 3 best friends. The others were foreigners like Gilbert, a Prussian, a Frenchman and a Spaniard. They were great.  
After a particularly difficult day of teasing, when Gilbert had locked himself in his room, Matthew found him, and knocked on the window.   
“Come in if you want, I guess.” Gilbert said, choking back a sob. Matthew unlatched the window and rolled in. He wrapped an arm around his sobbing albino friend, and pressed his face into Gilbert’s neck. Matthew inhaled slowly, and held Gilbert closer. Gilbert sat on the floor, arms wrapped around his middle, rocking himself gently, allowing Matthew to hold him like that for a while. Once he had pulled himself together a little, Matthew let go and wiped Gilbert’s face.   
“Hey, wanna know a secret?” Matthew asked gently.  
“I guess, can’t promise I won’t give it up in a compromising situation.” Gilbert sighed.  
“I’m who they should be making fun of for being a vampire.” Matthew chuckled.  
“Why?” Gilbert asked. Matthew flashed his fangs to Gilbert, who grinned.   
“Neat!” He said. Matthew snuggled his face back into the crook of Gilbert’s neck, the two of them sitting like that for hours. Matthew takes to leaving little love bites on Gilbert, which GIlbert finds adorable, and Gilbert takes to rose gold jewelry rather than silver, just in case. When the kids at school tease Gilbert, he just goes to Matthew and they laugh at the kids’ naivety. Eventually Gilbert just gives Matthew permanent permission to enter his room, and they spend endless evenings together.


	17. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate the math here, but I think it should work, It took way too long. Also, for Gilbert's number, I made it spell out Prussia, because he would, don't lie to me, he's such a dork his number would be Prussia. Anyway, Please leave me suggestions in the comments, I love doing this, and I'll almost always write your suggestion, it just might take a minute, any way, thanks!

Seventeen  
high school Matthew being begged by his teacher to help tutor a student (Gilbert) who is close to failing their class? Maybe Gil even helps Matthew out with a class of his own?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Please, Matthew, you’re my last hope, I can’t teach him, maybe you can? You’re my best student.” the teacher begged.   
“O-okay, just please calm down.” Matthew stuttered. Starting tomorrow, he would be the math tutor of one Gilbert Beilschmidt. The kid was a renowned jackass. He was cute, but god was he annoying. Matthew was good at math and his teacher was going to have a nervous breakdown if she had to fail Gilbert and teach him another year.   
The next day, Matthew walked into Gilbert’s free period and placed his hall pass on the teacher’s desk. Matthew smiled softly at Gilbert and walked over.   
“What are you here for, Birdie?” Gilbert looked Matthew up and down. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, he smoothed out his red sweater vest and pushed his round glasses up on his nose.   
“I’m here to help you with your math, and I’d like you to call me Matthew, please.” Matthew said, sitting across from Gilbert.  
“Can I call you Mattie?” Gilbert said with a smirk. Matthew thought for a second, and nodded.  
“Let’s get started, eh?” Matthew started showing Gilbert how to solve equations. He really did like the kid, with his loud, infectious laughter; snarky comments; outgoing personality; and piercing red eyes, those eyes that were softer when he looked at Matthew. With only a few sessions, Matthew developed a crush on Gilbert, and Gilbert’s grade was rising rapidly. When he was at a solid B, and getting great test grades, he wrote an equation for Mattie.  
“Yo, Birdie, I need you to solve this for me. I need to know if it’s right.” Gilbert said, handing Matthew a calculator and his equation. The equation was (778*80)+1(250)+7742+7742(-250)   
\----------------------------------------------  
2  
Matthew typed the equation into his calculator and found the answer to be 7787742, and Gilbert smiled his biggest smile.  
“That’s my phone number if you wanted to text me…” Gilbert blushed slightly.   
A few days later whilst checking his grades, Matthew found his gym grade to be a too low for comfort. His older brother ever really cared about Matthews gym grade, but a low C among A’s hit Matthew in a way that he didn’t care for. Thankfully he was in the same gym class as Gilbert, and Gilbert helped him with gym. He’d help Mattie throw and catch, taking him out to empty parks and playing catch, gentler than the games he’d play with Alfred. Alfred threw too hard, and Matthew ended bruised and battered. With his gym grade improving, Matthew called Gilbert.   
“Ja?” Gilbert said, a little too loud, but he was excited.  
“Do you um, wanna maybe go out for coffee tomorrow?” Matthew asked, maybe a little too softly.  
“Is it a date?” Gilbert laughed.  
“...Yes…?” Mattie receded into his hoodie like a turtle into it’s shell.  
“Then yes.” Gilbert said, laughing his obnoxious laugh. Matthew smiled and they talked a bit more before hanging up. They continued their tutoring, but with more touching, a graze of the hand here, a head over the shoulder there, touching foreheads when they think no one is watching, and so on.


	18. Eightteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good god this is cute! sorry for the minor angst you'll encounter, it's like almost non-existent. But hey warning. ANyway, Please leave AU's so I can keep cranking out chapters! I love hearing from you guys!

Eightteen  
I don't care if Gil is a /dragon/ and Matthew is a teensy fairy, I just want cuddling. Also tummy adoration cuz that's just the best   
Suggested by Believe_in_the_journey  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Hey, Mattie?” Gilbert called from his position draped over the couch, long limbs bent softly and chest exposed. The television was on and and Gilbert was flipping through channels.   
“Yeah, Gil?” Matthew replied. Gilbert sighed dramatically.  
“Jus’ C’mere” Gilbert called again. Matthew padded across the hardwood floors to the albino on the couch. Gilbert nodded his head, silently telling Mattie to get closer. Matthew took a few more steps and Gilbert grabbed him.  
“Oh maple.” Mattie squeaked as he was pulled onto Gilbert. Matthew let himself be positioned so Gilbert was on his side, one arm along his back, fingers gently curled around the collar of Matthew’s hoodie, fingers barely making contact with neck, his other arm draped across Matthew’s belly, one of Gilbert’s legs was under Matthew, resint under his ankle, and the other slung across him, as though he was being protected. Matthew draped his arm around Gil, so that he could toy with the hem of Gil’s pants, or gently brush along his back and pantline. Gilbert lay his head on Matthew’s shoulder, gently pressing his forehead into the blond man’s neck. Gilbert could hear Matthew’s heart beating, but he was still not quite comfortable. He pushed his hand up into Mattie’s hoodie, fingers splaying across the warm flesh of his lover’s stomach. Matthew sighed happily, and nuzzled Gilbert.  
“Is this all you needed, Pooh bear?” Matthew said softly.  
“Mm. You know I love your tummy?” Gilbert sighed, moving his thumb in a soft circle as he said this.  
“What?” Matthew laughed.  
“Ja, it’s one of my favorite parts. You’re always warm here,” Gilbert ran his finger down from Matthew’s sternum a little ways. “And it shakes when you laugh. I can feel the muscle and I can tell you’re eating well, and that’s not always something I had growing up, I was different, so people didn’t want me around, and what I had, I shared with Luddy because I wanted him to be big and strong, it would be okay if Ludwig was okay so he got my food a lot of the times, so when you’re tummy is round and warm that’s when I know everything is okay. I just it’s important to me that you’re healthy and that starts at the tummy, right?” Gilbert said. Matthew held him closer, pressing his free hand onto Gilbert’s own, bare stomach.  
“I love you, and I like yours too, I never thought of it like that, never malnourished. I’ve only ever thought of lean, lithe muscle, taut beneath pale skin. I think of a great place to wrap my arms around when I lean over your shoulder while you cook or clean. I dunno, I never thought of your tum as an indication of health… I love it all the same though.” Matthew smiled with his words, watching his lover bury his face, rapidly approaching the same red shade as the hoodie he wore. Matthew gently shrugged Gilbert off of himself for a moment, removing his hoodie so they lay chest to chest, before Gilbert dips his head down to kiss all over Matthew’s tum, before returning to his place on Matthew’s shoulder. Gilbert’s hands traced patterns into the skin on Matthew’s torso, snuggling closer and growing drowsy. Gilbert loved all of Matthew, he just gave extra love to different places sometimes.


	19. Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a nice lemon chapter with fluff, and safety! Woo, As always Please Leave me suggestions! I'm always down to write peoples ideas! Also, I'm learning German and French, so I might be using more foreign words, I'll leave them in the notes like always!

Nineteen  
Human AU in which Gil and Mattie go on a trip to like... the Grand Canyon or some mountain and Mattie confesses a fear of heights. Gil coming up with a brilliant way to distract him.  
Suggested by Madilynn  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Matthew and Gilbert were on Mount Logan, A Canadian mountain with elevation of 19,551 feet. over twice what Gilbert’s favorite mountain, Zugspitze was. The two were staring over the peak of Mount Logan, looking down, toes peeking over the edge. Matthew clung tight to Gilbert’s hand, and shuffled his feet nervously.  
“Hey, Birdie, what’s wrong?” Gilbert asked softly. Matthew pursed his lips and shook his head. Gilbert Wrapped his arm around Matthew, and backed away from the edge.  
“Birdie, are you afraid of heights?” Matthew nodded silently. Gilbert pulled Matthew away, and they climbed back down the mountain. Matthew still looked shaken, like he was having some sort of flashback to a horrifying scene. Gilbert brushed a few stray hairs out of Matthew’s face, stopping the car. They were almost home, but Matthew needed comforting immediately. Gilbert pulled Matthew into his arms, tightening his embrace.  
“Matthew, hey, sweetie, calm down a bit, we’ll be home real soon, I’ll help you then okay?” Gilbert said. Gilbert carried Matthew into the bedroom. He gently laid Matthew onto the bed, and ran him a bath. Once the bath was filled with very hot water, which would cool down before he was done to a habitable temperature, Gilbert dropped in some of Matthew’s favorite bath bomb, one that smells like maple sugar, Gilbert learned to make bath bombs a long time ago, when he frequently got bruised and battered, and found the warm bath water and Epsom salt really helped. He more recently learned to make them smell good. Gilbert dried off his hands with a towel, hanging the softest and fluffiest one up for Matthew. When Gilbert got back to the bedroom, Mattie was still laying there, unmoving, a blank, yet terrified expression on his face. Gilbert undressed him slowly, and guided him into the bath, undressing himself on the way. Once he was in the bath, color and life began to creep back into Matthew’s face. Gilbert pushed himself over to Matthew, pressing small kisses along his collarbone and shoulders. Matthew pulled Gilbert closer, holding him in his arms.   
“You don’t have to be afraid when I’m around, okay, mein Vogel? I will protect you. I promise, I will always protect you.” Gilbert said, as Matthew stared into his eyes, their foreheads touching. Matthew pressed his lips to Gilbert’s, slowly at first, but steadily getting needier. Matthew pulled Gilbert onto his lap, sloshing some of the water out of the tub, and tangled his fingers into wet, silver hair. Gilbert rested his hand on the side of Matthew’s face, and let the other fall onto Matthew’s hipline. Matthew swiped his tongue across Gilbert’s bottom lip, and was let in with a smile. They abandoned the bathtub, drying off hastily as they rushed to their room. Gilbert raised an eyebrow, silently asking who was topping. Matthew nodded at him, and laid down. Gilbert slipped on a condom, and began to stretch the blond man beneath him. Matthew mewled softly as Gilbert removed his fingers and pressed inside. With the first thrust, Gilbert hit prostate, He avoided it purposely for a while, taking in the sight of Matthew. When Matthew wrapped his legs around Gilbert’s hips, making every effort to get closer, that’s when Gilbert attached himself to Matthew’s lips and began pressing into his lover’s prostate. Matthew moaned into Gilbert’s mouth, and scratched himself down the Prussian’s back. Whimpers escaped Matthew’s kiss swollen lips, as Gilbert ran his thumb down the slit of Matthew’s dick. His pale hand wrapped around Matthew, and stroked just out of sync with his thrusts. Matthew squirmed a little and Gil lost rhythm. He let Matthew cum first, simply speeding up his strokes and letting Matthew cum on his chest, moaning out Gilbert’s name. Gilbert kissed Matthew as he finished himself, sliding out of the condom, tying it closed and throwing it away. They drained the bath, legs still shaking, and sat, letting the water cascade down as they snuggled together in the shower. What a nice day it had turned out to be, even though it started with a terrified Matthew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mein Vogel~ My bird


	20. Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We made it to twenty! Woo Hoo! Again Please comment au's so I can keep this going!

Twenty  
You built a fort in the lobby at 2am and it looks awesome I want to join  
suggested by Too_many_dam_fandoms  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was a cozy apartment building, very accepting, very inclusive. Matthew lived there for reduced rent, because his big brothers Arthur and Francis co-owned it. He had a lot of freedom because of that. He couldn’t sleep one night, and his neighbors, a chinese man and his russian lover, were taking turns playing muffled foreign music. Matthew grabbed his pillows, blankets, tape, clothespins, and flashlight, he’d come back for books when he was done. The apartment building was full of passageways that he’d discovered as a child, and most people weren’t adventurous enough to explore the apartment building. Matthew found his favorite spot, a hidden nook in the lobby, presumably where servants would be hidden away. He set up his fort, using tape and clothespins to hang the blankets up, and stacking up his pillows. He left briefly to retrieve books. When he got back, a stranger was in his fort.   
“Hallo, Liebling.” The stranger said. He had shaggy white hair, long legs, and an unmistakeable cocky grin.   
“Who are you?” Matthew said, crawling cautiously into his fort. He was ready to defend it of course.  
“I am the Awesome Gilbert, From the awesome Prussia. I saw your fort, it looked almost as awesome as me, so I want to join.” He said, leaning into Matthew’s face.  
“...Okay, but be quiet my brother finds us and we’ll get in trouble.” Matthew hung a push light on a hook, and opened a book. Gilbert leaned over Matthew’s shoulder trying to read as well. Matthew looked over his glasses and frowned slightly. His violet eyes held a hint of annoyance.  
“Can I help you?” Matthew said.  
“Well, ja, I never got your name and also why read when you could snuggle, you look sleep deprived, you need a good snuggle, I can tell, right Birdie?” Gilbert smirked. getting closer to Matthew.  
“I’m Matthew, or Mattie, or whatever really. And yeah, I haven’t gotten a proper night's sleep in days, my neighbors, Ivan and Yao, keep making noise and I don’t really want to report them to Francis.” Matthew slumped over, nearly missing the floor, his head landing on Gilbert’s arm instead.   
“Wait, do you mean Francis Bonnefoy?” Gilbert asked, laying Matthew on his lap.   
“Yeah, why?”   
“He’s one of my best friends! You must be Matthew Williams! He talks about you all the time, I didn’t think you’d be this cute though!” Matthew blushed intensely, and buried his face in the nearest thing, which happened to be Gilbert’s chest. Gilbert smiled, and hugged Matthew to him softly.   
“How about that snuggle then Mattie?” Gilbert asked quietly. Matthew nodded and layed his head on Gilbert’s shoulder once the albino had laid down and situated himself comfortably. Gilbert slung a fuzzy blanket over the two of them and wrapped his arm around Matthew. Matthew fell asleep to the sound of steady breathing and an even heartbeat, and slept soundly. Ivan and Yao continued to be loud neighbors. All was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo Liebling~ Hello darling


	21. Twenty one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got kinda obsessed with watching CMV's lately and wrote a chapter based on one, because I'm not getting au's, Please don't be shy with the au's, no au is undo-able. Thanks so much for reading this far!

Twenty one  
Skater boy au where Mattie is a skater who gets picked on, and Gil starts getting into skateboarding cuz of mattie(who brushed him off thinking he was another bully), but he’s really bad, so mattie has to help. Based on “Fool for love Prucan CMV”  
Suggested by me cuz these nerds are gonna kill me (also cuz mo suggestions are coming in, this is my passive aggressive way of asking for you guys to leave me au’s cuz I love writing this)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Matthew liked to skate. He wasn’t half bad either. It was his escape from the bullies he faced. he didn’t want to cause more conflict by telling anyone he was being picked on so he just let it go. He was skating lazily at the park when someone walked up to him. The stranger had white hair and red eyes, he smiled as he stuck his hand out. Matthew brushed him off and skated away. The stranger frowned slightly but left. 

Gilbert had met the cutest boy he’d ever seen and got ignored. However, Gilbert really wanted to get to know this kid, he looked lonely, skating around in the skating park alone. Gilbert went to the store and found a skate board. It wasn’t very fancy, but he supposed it’d work. Skating couldn’t be that hard, right?

When Matthew returned to the skate park, he found the albino boy on the highest ramp. He pushed his hair out of his face, and attempted to skate down the ramp. He fell clumsily, and Matthew ran over to help him up.  
“Hallo, my name is Gilbert, and you are?”  
“Matthew. Do you actually know how to skateboard?”  
“...nope. Just wanted a reason to talk to you really.”  
Matthew helped Gilbert learn to skateboard. Gilbert showed up daily at the skate park.  
“...Darf ich dich Küssen...?” Gilbert mumbled after a few months of them hanging out together.  
“What?” Matthew asked, bewildered by the random German coming from his companion.  
“...Can I, uh, Can I kiss you?” Gilbert said softly. Matthew’s ears burned as he nodded slowly. Gilbert leaned in and brushed his lips against Matthew’s. Mattie’s hands found their way into Gilbert’s hair, and he smiled into the kiss. It was soft, but sweet. They laid in the grass, hands barely touching, but letting each other know they were there. 

A few days later and Matthew wasn’t there. Gilbert waited around all day, but Matthew never came. Gilbert left heart heavy. The next day he came back to the park, and waited around. Once the sun had begun to sink into the horizon, Matthew showed up, kind abanged up. Gilbert jumped up and ran over to him.  
“What happened? Who did this?” GIlbert said, grasping Matthew’s shoulders.  
“It’s fine, it was just some jerks that always do this kind of thing. Don’t worry about it Gil.”  
“Stay here.”  
Gilbert rushed off to the people who had hurt Matthew. He’s been in plenty of fights, he knew how to hit. And when he found the jerks that what he did. He threw a punch. He got pretty beat up, but he had won, and returned to his Mattie. Smiling like a moron, he held Matthew tight in his arms. His nose was bruised and he had a few scrapes but the two of them wouldn’t be bothered again. They skate together still, the bullies never nearing them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo~Hello


	22. Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was nice. Nice nice nice. Thank you so much for suggesting it! As usual Please leave me suggestions, I love seeing what you guys want to read!

Chapter twenty two  
Would you be able to do one with Matthew as a prince who’s been placed in a tower as a way of protection (maybe the location of said tower was forgotten) so now Gil the knight finds him stuck up there lonely and maybe in need of a good (boy)friend?? Sorry, I just always like 'damsel in distress' stories.  
suggested by Valzilla  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Prince Matthew Williams was a blond haired, violet eyed, sweeter than sugar, captive. He had been left in a forgotten tower for years, since he was ten, because of his regular disappearing acts. He wandered off when no one noticed him, he liked to explore, and a man of his importance couldn’t be lost without certain backlash. He was hopelessly lonely up in his tower, visited only during meal times and holidays. his only real companion was an enchanted bear who was too stubborn to remember Matthew’s name. Eventually however, people stopped visiting. He didn’t get news, so he was confused why no one came to give him food any more. He learned to grow his own food, and survived off of that, he didn’t mind, it wasn’t like he was unaccustomed to being forgotten. He wasn’t surprised when vines over took his tower. It was rather large, with many rooms, so he had plenty of space. It’d been a few months, maybe a year since Matthew had seen another human, but he was okay, he had Kumajiro, and himself to talk to. He heard rustling one day, expecting a deer, or something of the sort; but he didn’t find that. What he saw over his balcony was a spot of white, and a flash of metal. A small yellow bird flapped up to Matthew, looked at him for a moment, then dove down. A few moments later the bird returned, a note in curled in it’s foot. Matthew took it, the bird landing on his shoulder and puffing up, preening it’s feathers. The note was written in sloppy cursive, sloppy but not unreadable.   
“Hallo, I am Sir Gilbert, the Awesome, are you okay up there?” Matthew found a pen and a paper scrap, scribbling his own note.  
“Hello, I am Prince Matthew Williams of Canada, and I’m a bit lonely but otherwise fine. Thank you.” Matthew roused the small bird from his shoulder, handing him the note. Moments later He got a reply.  
“Can I come up then? I can see a door. I can try it.” Matthew wrote a reply quickly.  
“I think it’s locked. If you can pick locks then by all means. I don’t think there is a spare key.” Matthew heard a crash and a loud groan, and another, louder crash. The clatter of metal against stone echoed throughout the tower. Heavy footsteps resounded up stairs as Matthew snickered quietly. The blip of white and metal was suddenly in his room, and shedding armor quickly.  
“Prince, can you assist me, this is heavy.” Sir GIlbert said. Matthew lifted the breastplate off his knight in shining armor, now in dull chainmail, which he shimmied out of, leaving a mussed hairdo and grey tunic, and woolen trousers. His hair was shock white and his eyes red with blue in some places. Matthew didn’t believe his eyes, he reached out and pressed a curious palm to the knight’s cool, if slightly damp skin. His fingers brushed white hair away from pale skin, Gilbert smiled, almost sadly. Matthew pulled away instantly. He bowed his head.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”  
“It’s okay, I understand. It’s hard to believe my condition.”  
“What is it, not your skin and hair,I understand the albinism, but your eyes, they, they’re beautiful…” Prince Matthew took Sir Gilbert by the wrist and sat him down on the bed. Matthew leaned into examine Gilbert’s face. He was beautiful, his cheekbones were sharp, his jawline sharp, but soft at the same time. Matthew’s eyes shone with curiosity as he studied the wonderful man in front of him.  
“My eye condition is called Horizontal Heterochromia Iridum. It’s a rarer form of heterochromia iridum, which makes my eyes reddish on top and blueish on bottom.” Sir Gilbert said, looking down, slightly embarrassed.  
“It’s beautiful! The colors are because of the albinism, right?” Matthew squealed.  
“Uh, yeah, I guess,” Gilbert said.   
“That’s so awesome!” Matthew smiled, taking Gilbert’s hands in his, not realising. Gilbert blushed softly, and smiled widely. Matthew stood up suddenly, pulling Gilbert with him.  
“Why are you blushing?” Matthew asked.  
“Because you think I’m awesome.” Gilbert said, suddenly sounding sad, as he glanced out the window.  
“I have to go, I’ll be back, I promise, okay?” GIlbert said, rushing down stairs. Matthew sat on his bed with a quiet “oh”. He didn’t know when the only friend he’d made in recent memory would come back. Or if he would come back. The others didn’t. Matthew wiped a tear from his face, feeling impossibly sad. He made himself a small meal, and went to bed, heart heavy. He didn’t realise he had cried in his sleep until he woke up, his pillow wet, and face bitter with salt. He resolved not to think of the handsome, kindly stranger he had met, better to forget, Matthew thought. He went through the motions of the day, catching himself staring out the window, but always scolding himself for it. He was fixing lunch when he heard grunts, and mumblings of German phrases. Matthew’s heart soared. He raced down the stairs, and into Gilbert’s arms.  
“Oh you’re back! And bigger than I remembered…” Matthew said, backing away.  
“Ja. I brought some food, ingredients for real meals, not just plants and vegetables like you’ve been eating. I brought meat, I can help you cook… Did you not think I’d be back?” Gilbert rambled slightly.  
“To be honest, I didn’t. Since I got left here, people came and went, and they gradually stopped coming…” Matthew confessed, getting misty eyed. Gilbert sat down the various groceries and hugged the slightly larger man. Matthew was a man of royal blood, but he slouched slightly. He wasn’t much taller than Gilbert’s 5’10”, but he was slightly taller than Gilbert’s little brother who held an inch over Gilbert.  
“Hey, I won’t leave, and when I do, I’ll take you with me.” Gilbert said, carding his fingers through the prince’s shaggy blond hair. Matthew held the Knight to him, fingers playing at the hem of his tunic.   
“Sir Gilbert, can I do something possibly rash?” a blush spreading across his face.  
“Well, your highness, I don’t see why not.” Gilbert smiled back. Matthew leaned forward, pressing his lips gently to Gilbert’s, his hand tangling itself in white hair, the other losing itself somewhere along the small of the knight’s back. Gilbert reciprocated gladly, his hands finding their way along the prince’s jaw and the nape of his neck. They stayed like that for a long time, reassuring themselves that they didn’t have to be lonely any more.


	23. Twenty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was fun. Also my first lesbian lemon. Hope you like it! As always, I'm always happy to take suggestions in the the comments!

Twenty Three  
A nyo lemon cuz why not  
Suggested by Fandomgeekery  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Julchen was spread out on the floor, all long limbs and sharp angles. She had fallen off the couch, and didn’t care enough to get up. when Madeline came home, her long hair down, and tousled from her nervously running her slender hands though it.   
“Why are you on the floor?” Madeline asked, her voice soft and slightly frustrated.   
“I fell off the couch. How was the world meeting?” Julchen asked.   
“I really don’t want to talk about it. Can I join you on the floor?” Madeline said, hanging her coat by the door.  
“Hm? Ooh, yeah. C’mere.” Julchen raised an arm, so Madeline could snuggle up close.  
“Long day huh?” Julchen whispered to Madeline.  
“Still don’t want to talk about it, nice try though.”   
“Darf ich dich Küssen?” Julchen asked softly, pressing her nose into soft blonde hair.  
“You don’t have to ask every time.” Madeline said, smiling, and turning to kiss her lover.   
“Wanna bang it out?” Julchen said, half kidding. Madeline sighed, laughing a little.  
“You know what. Yeah, I think I do wanna bang it out, eh?” Madeline said, standing and offering a hand to help the taller woman up. Julchen took it, got up, and slung Madeline over her shoulder. Julchen ran to the bedroom, and dropped Madeline on the bed. Julchen crawled on top of the Canadian. She pressed their lips together in a hot, needy kiss. Before long, hands were tangled in hair, and hips were moving against each other in a desperate attempt for more friction. Julchen pulled away, stepping out of her socks first. She took of her cutoff tank top revealing her soft, supple breasts. Madeline blushed; as she always did when Julchen began to strip. She’d never get over the beauty of her girlfriend’s body, all imperfections included. Sure, Julchen had a few jagged scars on her body, but they showed her strength, and Madeline admired that. After stretching a bit and showing off her top half, she removed her shorts. there wasn’t much hidden beneath them, considering how short they were, but Madeline still shuddered when she saw the simple black hipster underwear.   
“Mon Dieu” Madeline whispered to herself in a shaky breath. Julchen smiled, turning around to tease Madeline as she swiftly took off her underwear. She turned around once more and kissed Madeline softly, before moving to suck on her neck. She slipped off Madeline’s shirt and pants as she started working on a dark bruise. Gently tugging the hair at the base of Madeline’s neck, Julchen left several love bites along the other girls collarbone. She swiftly unhooked Madeline’s bra, catching her mouth in the process. Madeline was panting, mewling, and groaning wantonly at this point, and Julchen guided the smaller womans hand to her breast as she kissed her again. Julchen’s hands wandered down Madeline’s side, and down to quivering legs. Madeline had squeezed her legs together. Julchen released her mouth and sat back on her knees.  
“You alright Birdie? Why are you holding your legs together? Are we a no go tonight?”   
“N-no we’re fine, I’m just embarrassed. Here, please continue. I love you” Madeline said.  
“I love you too, but you sure?” Julchen asked, prepared to stop all bedroom activities but cuddling. Madeline nodded and spread her legs a little. Julchen ran her hand up the inside of Madeline’s thigh, trailing along stretchmarks that she adored before reaching the warmth that Madeline was hiding just moments ago. Julchen slipped a finger inside and curled it just so she hit the sweet spot inside her Madeline. Madeline’s back arched and Julchen dipped her head down to kiss the soft breasts before her. Julchen kisses a trail down Madeline’s belly and replaced her finger with her tongue; making Madeline gasp and moan in the process. Madeline ran her nails down Julchen’s back, leaving red trails she knew would leave in a few days. Madeline tried to reach down to pleasure Julchen but she just couldn’t reach. Her legs were shuddering as Julchen’s tongue worked its magic. Madeline saw Julchen pleasuring herself and wrapped a hand in her hair.   
“J-Julchen, le-lemme help you.” Madeline said. Julchen looked up, and nodded. Madeline kissed Julchen, tasting herself as she swiped her tongue across Julchen’s bottom lip. Madeline   
felt the wetness from Julchen as she palmed the other girl’s clit, before slipping her finger inside. Julchen moaned loudly, pupils blown wide. Madeline pressed another finger in as they pumped in and out of each other in a smooth rhythm. Soon the rhythm broke, and they moved faster as their breathing became more erratic.  
“M-Madeline I’m gonna-” Julchen started  
“M-me too, mm” Madeline said as well. They came, writhing and moaning and panting out each other’s name. Julchen collapsed on top of Madeline, rolling off of her after a soft peck on the lips.   
“Still a bad day?” Julchen laughed. Madeline laughed too.  
“Not so much any more.”   
“I love you, Madeline”  
“I love you too, Julchen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darf Ich Dich Küssen~ Can I kiss you  
> Mon Dieu~ My god


	24. Twenty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took so long because of theatre, I had some shows I had to perform in, but I'm free now! Sorry it's so short. Still taking suggestions!

Chapter Twenty four  
Can we have a date to an outdoor skating rink? ^~^ Or hockey... Or Prussia can just continue falling a lot even though he says he can do cause he's awesome  
suggested by KadiaRiou  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gilbert had never been the best at skating. Let alone ice skating Gilbert hadn’t actually been ice skating but he told Matthew that he’d be great at it. Getting the skates on was a huge ordeal, Matthew had to do it for Gilbert, because he got too close to the blade and almost sliced his hand off. Standing up was worse. Gilbert fell pretty immediately. Matthew laughed softly and helped Gilbert back up. Once they got on the ice, Gilbert le go of Matthew, because “I’m awesome, I got this.” He did not have it. Gilbert Beilschmidt, master of many things, ice skating not being one of them, fell and had to be saved by his graceful Canadian boyfriend, who was skating lazy circles around him. Gilbert clung to Matthew as they skated along. Gil losing his footing and Mattie catching him. Gilbert hauled himself up on the wall to watch Matthew skate gracefully around. Gilbert sat in awe. It was like a performance. Matthew skated with his hands behind his back, and skated a figure eight. Matthew jumped into the air, and spun. Gilbert stared, mouth agape. He slid off the wall and skated over to Matthew, holding Matthew’s elbows, and kissing him suddenly.  
“That was awesome, babe!”  
“Gil, you’re doing it! You’re skating!” Mattie said excitedly.  
“Huh, so I am.” Gil said looking down at his skates. He fell soon after. Matthew helped him up and they left soon after.


	25. Twenty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was cute! Just what I needed too. Sorry for the long time away, I had a lot of school stress, finals and all. But I'm Back! And as always, please leave a suggestion of what you want to read in the comments below!

Twenty five  
Do a pixie au with like different types of pixies... like nature pixies and.... water pixies? Idk... but like a 'hello there. You're cute. Wanna go out with the awesome me?' but being told no, cuz Mattie wants to get to know him first. Yes. Please?  
suggested by Believe_in_the_journey  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pixies are a strange kind of creature, they survive better in pairs, and scramble to find mates often, needing the companionship and love to survive the cold, harsh winters that arrive each year. They can make it alone, but they become sick and often times, unkind or unsociable. A certain pixie, who was called Gilbert spent many winters alone, and he hated every minute of it, but he never gave up his kindness and love. He was a loud, clumsy, and raucous, water pixie, often getting into trouble with his two unlikely friends, Francis, a flower pixie (he especially loved rose bushes), and Antonio, an air pixie. Francis and Antonio had found mates long ago, and so even though he had considered them as mates, and they invited him to spend winter with them once or twice, he didn’t have the heart to encroach on them and their mates, so he spent his winters alone. That is until he spotted a pixie by himself. He was blond, with clothes made of red maple leaves, kept soft and bendable with magic, his wings drooped a little, but that was okay, Gilbert didn’t mind. The strange pixie wore dew drop goggles, Gilbert decided that he probably was near sighted. Gilbert watched him, the stream where Gilbert lived wasn’t very far, so it was easy to hide, since he knew the area. The blond pixie boy danced around trees, healing them and restoring life and security to broken or falling branches.   
“Oh, a tree pixie, neat. The awesome me will go talk to him.” Gilbert said to himself. The pixie boy stopped dancing, and looked around, thinking he heard a voice, but continued his simple, jumpy dance. Gilbert emerged from behind the rock where he hid, and tapped the boy on the shoulder, splashing water onto him, as Gilbert was known to do.   
“Oh, maple! Why’d you do that, eh?” The boy asked. Gilbert blushed and looked down slightly. ‘This kid’s voice is really cute’ He thought.  
“Hallo, I am The Awesome Gilbert, who are you?” Gilbert said, pushing their noses together. The blond went red and pulled away, falling down. Gilbert offered a hand, and noticed his feet were no longer on the ground. His long, silvery wings beat through the air at a rapid pace, throwing his messy, white hair around his face and red eyes, and keeping his small form in the air, about two inches up (which can be a little high for pixies, which are about 4-8 inches tall).  
“I-I’m Matthew.” Gilbert smiled cute name, cute voice, cute boy, this one will be the one, Gilbert just knew it.  
“Do you have a mate?” Gilbert asked, swallowing hard.  
“No…” Matthew answered.  
“You’re cute! You should go out with the awesome me!” Matthew took a step back.  
“What? No… I...” Matthew started, but Gilbert’s winds slowed and he descended slowly to the ground. Tears prickled at Gilbert’s eyes, and he walked away, shoulders slumped and head down.  
“Wait! I-” But he was cut off by Gilbert.  
“Nein, I get it. I’ll go.” He said, sulking away silently to his home. Matthew hadn’t meant it as a final answer, he didn’t know Gilbert aside from his name, and he didn’t feel right about dating someone he just met. Matthew followed Gilbert silently. He stayed in the trees and found his way yo Gilbert’s home on the river bank. He knocked softly on the drift wood door. A melancholy voice said “come in”. So he did. The house was decorated with leaves and feathers and shells, it was beautiful to Matthew. Gilbert sat on the floor, tears staining his face. Matthew dropped to his knees.   
“What’s wrong?” Matthew said, laying his hand between Gilbert’s limp wings.  
“I can’t ever find a mate, I’ve been around for a long time, too long, and I’m always alone. I try to be happy but no one wants me. I was hoping that since you were new, you wouldn’t hate me or think I am annoying yet so I’d have a shot, I guess not though…” Gilbert cried a bit more. Matthew sat on his knees, and put his hand on Gilbert’s shoulder.  
“The only reason I said no was because I don’t know you yet. There’s still a while yet till winter, let’s get to know each other.” Gilbert’s back straightened, his eyes brightened and his wings became straighter than ever before. He smiled widely and nodded. They did, in fact, get to know each other, and very well. Gilbert held back from asking Matthew to be his mate. Matthew asked Gilbert over one day, for a chat and some lunch, and Gilbert never refused free food, so he went. Matthew’s home smelt of maple and earth, and was empty apart from some essentials.  
“Gilbert, winter is just two weeks away, and I wanted to know if you-” Matthew started, he was fumbling on words, he didn’t know how to ask.  
“Are you asking if I want to be your mate?” Gilbert asked, eyes wide. Matthew smiled and nodded curtly. The white haired pixie lunged and hugged the blond one, taking him to the ground as he did so. MAtthew let out a small squeak.  
“I’ll take that as a yes-” He was cut off when Gilbert pressed their noses together, eyes shut happily, mouth in a cute smile. Matthew felt the overwhelming urge to kiss him, so, mustering up what courage he had left, he pushed his lips to the tight line of a smile that was Gilbert’s lips. Gilbert dropped Matthew and looked at him, head cocked to one side.  
“What was that for?” Gilbert asked. Matthew shrugged, he didn’t have a real answer.  
“Can-can you do it again?” Gilbert asked. Matthew crawled into the pale pixies lap, and held on of his hands, the other pressed to the side of Gilbert’s face, and kissed him again, this time met with soft lips pressing back against his own. They smiled into the kiss, and tangled their hands in each other’s hair, before just sitting on Matthew’s floor, smiling with their heads on each other’s shoulders. Soon Matthew moved his things into Gilbert’s house, and they spent the first of many, many winters together, no longer harsh or cold, because of the warmth and happiness that they shared with each other.


	26. Twenty six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write, and theres some gerita and Ameripan for yall there. I like this one a lot. Hope you do to. As always leave me suggestions in the comments!

Twenty six

Sexy Pool Boy!Matthew and Albino Who Gets Sunburned Super Bad Because He Loves To Stare At Said Pool Boy While He's Working!Gilbert AU. I don't know what you can do with it just make it happen, my friend. :)  
suggested by Too_many_dam_fandoms  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It started with what Gilbert and his friends referred to as a 3rd degree sunburn. He was at the pool, mainly to get away from the sound and sight of his brother macking on his Italian, but partly to stare at the ridiculously hot lifeguard. In all actuality, Gilbert kind of envied Ludwig and Feliciano. He wanted someone who he could love so unconditionally. He shook the thought out of his head and noticed the lifeguard break bell ring, signalling the fact that he’d have to be out of the water for 20 minutes. There was nothing for him to do but sit on his towel and watch the guards swim around. The blond one he’d been staring at all day trotted over to the diving board and climbed the tall ladder. Gilbert held his breath as the man pointed his body, jumped once, twice and and finally dived beautifully into the water. The lifeguard arched his back as he swam back to the water’s surface. Gilbert was staring at this point, not just glancing like he’d been doing, he was staring the man up and down. Suddenly the whistle blew again and Gilbert was pulled out of his gorgeous boy induced stupor; he slid gracefully into the water. Soon, he was aware of a sharp, stinging pain in his shoulder, crippling, spreading, and he yelped.   
“Yo, Gilbo, you’re sunburned to hell and beyond, what’ve you been doing!?” Alfred asked, his arm around a small Japanese boy who was leaning on him. Gilbert winced, finding it hard to move out of the water.  
“Haah, Alfred why the FUCK would you slap me if I’m sunburnt!?” Gilbert asked.  
“Dude, you were in like, a trance! What’s going on in there?” Alfred said.  
“That lifeguard over there, I can’t get him out of my head.” Gilbert said. Alfred let his arm drop from Kiku’s shoulder. His jaw dropped a little.  
“That’s my brother Matthew. Dude, I’ll go get him!” Alfred pulled himself out of the water, revealing ridiculously patriotic trunks.   
“WAIT N-” Gilbert started but tripped and caused a reason for Matthew to come over. You see, Gilbert hurt quite a bit and couldn’t move very well at this level of sunburn. Matthew pulled him out of the water and laid the head of soggy white hair on his lap as he checked vitals. Gilbert was fine, however dehydrated and in need of a cold shower and some aloe vera. Matthew had secretly been watching the albino on his lap as well, and showed off for him, being too shy to talk to him first.  
“Are you okay, sir?” Matthew asked softly. Gilbert coughed and nodded.   
“Everything hurts.” Gilbert smiled weakly.  
“Can you get up?” Gilbert got up, with assistance and great pain.   
“Don’t think I can drive.” Gilbert said to himself.  
“Well, I get off in,” Matthew looked at the clock “Five minutes, I can drive you home, I walk anyway.”   
“You don’t have too. I can get my friend Al-”   
“No, it’s fine It’s my job as a lifeguard.” Matthew said, hoping to persuade the pink man in front of him. Gilbert nodded slowly.  
“Ja, okay.” Five minutes passed and Gilbert got in his car, groaning the whole time. He handed Matthew his keys.   
“My name is Gilbert by the way.” Gilbert said, looking Matthew’s direction.  
“Matthew, what’s your address?” Matthew smiled. Gilbert gave his address and regretted how close he lived. It was only a ten minute drive with the man of his dreams. He thought of some advice he’d read about confessing a crush, then he remembered, ‘better to shit your pants then die of constipation’ and he took a deep breath.  
“Matthew, I’ve had a bit of a crush on you. Thought you should know.” Gilbert said as Matthew pulled into the driveway.  
“Oh… um. S-same here.”Matthew stuttered going beet red. Gilbert turned to him, a bit too fast, the seat belt running jaggedly across his shoulder. He yelped.  
“Really!? That’s a relief.” Gilbert said wincing.  
“Are you gonna need help getting inside?” Matthew asked hopefully. He was more than willing to rub some aloe on the man beside him. “Do you need someone to get the hard to reach sunburned spots?”   
“Matthew, if I didn’t know better I’d think you were flirting with me.” Gilbert smiled.  
“Gilbert, I am flirting with you.” Matthew said softly.  
“Oh. Then yeah I need all sorts of help. Just, so much help.” Gilbert kind of fumbled. It was a bit of word vomit. Matthew smiled. He parked the car and helped Gilbert inside. They went to the bathroom and they ran a bath just warm enough for Gilbert to be comfortable, and once he got out of that, after about forty minutes of talking and flirting, Matthew rubbed Gilbert’s back and arms down with aloe.  
“Matthew. Can I do something stupid and kind of reckless?” GIlbert asked, the knot in his stomach growing. He wanted to kiss the blond so badly it hurt.  
“I mean I guess.” Matthew said, looking at him over his glasses. He wanted to kiss Gilbert too, but wasn’t about to say anything about it. GIlbert placed his hands on Matthew’s shoulders, and kissed him. It wasn’t anything special, it was rough at first, but as hands tangled in hair and glasses were removed, it became softer.  
“Is there any chance that you’d be up for dating me?” Gilbert asked looking down and biting his lip.  
“If we can do that again then yes. Absolutely.” Matthew said, blushing intensely.   
“Sweet.” Gilbert said. They exchanged numbers and met up often. Happiness followed closely whenever they are together.


	27. Twenty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was a good one, I'm sorry about the long periods without chapters, I have been doing other things lately. But Here you all are! This chapter relates to chapter 11. As always, leave me aus in the comments!

Chapter twenty seven  
Stealing a sign? Ooh, have Preußen find out about the village in Austria called Fucking, and try to steal the sign, dragging Canadia along for the ride. Thank you!  
Suggested by Birchtree  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“MATTHEW!” an excited Prussian voice shrieked, the sound echoed throughout Ludwig’s house. Momentary panic washed over a certain Canadian. Matthew put the dish he was drying down on the counter and rushed down the slightly unfamiliar stairs to his boyfriend.   
“MATThew! Wir müssen uns an Fucking, Österreich gehen!” Gilbert spoke excited German. Matthew stared at him, not knowing the language.   
“Gi-Gil you have to speak english… I- I have no idea what you just-” Matthew was cut off when large, pale hands clapped down on his shoulders.  
“Matthew, we have to go to Fucking, Austria!!” Gilbert said, his eyes glinting and expression getting urgent. Matthew knew that Gilbert had a dislike for Austria; particularly a stuffy, uptight, and lazy resident who spent some time at Ludwig’s house and caused nothing but annoyance, this Austrian going by the name of Roderich Edelstein; so the expletive made sense.  
“O-Okay, when…?” Matthew asked knowing t was better just to let Gilbert go through with his spontaneous insanity sometimes. Gilbert’s ruby red eyes blew wide. ‘God I made the right choice to date this guy, he is perfect’ He thought silently. Gilbert hugged Matthew tightly for a second then let go, looking seriously into his eyes.  
“Soon, let’s pack now. It’s gonna be a road trip, luckily since we’re staying with West right now, it’s not that long long of a drive, just over 7 hours. If we leave at noon, we can be there with cover of night.” Gilbert said, his infectious grin spreading across his face, and onto Matthew’s as well. Matthew was confused but Gilbert was excited so Mattie rolled with the punches as he often did. They packed up and left. Gilbert had his camera out, vlogging when he wasn’t driving. Matthew was on his phone when he remembered one of Gilbert’s Q and A videos where he was asked if he’d stolen a street sign. Realization hit Matthew Williams like a truck, and he looked over to Gilbert who was still excited.  
“Gilbert, baby, uhm, Tell me, is Fucking Austria you using fucking as an adjective, or is it a town in Austria?” Matthew prayed that it was just an adjective and they weren’t stealing a sign.   
“It’s a place, we’re gonna steal the sign. I already talked to Francis, Toni, Mathias and Alfred, and they all said they’d bail us out if we got caught, which we won’t.” Gilbert said, there was no talking him down at this point. They had arrived in Fucking, Austria. Gilbert got to work on one of the signs. It was bigger than he had imagined, but he got it down, managing to cut his palm on the sharp edge. They put the sign in the back seat of Gilbert’s car, and Matthew drove them home.   
“You can vlog it today, but I’m calling Roderich in the morning.” Matthew said. Gilbert nodded sadly. Matthew didn’t have to call Roderich, he came pounding on the door the next day, demanding the sign back. Gilbert returned it, unwillingly. The next q and a gilbert told the story and his views had never been higher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wir müssen uns an Fucking, Österreich gehen ~ We have to go to Fucking, Austria


	28. Twenty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a thing! Enjoy! And as always leave me suggestions in the comments!

Chapter Twenty Eight  
Nyo awesome trio having a sleepover at Amelia's house, talking about crushes while painting their nails and maddie coming into the room she and Amelia share in a tank top and sweatpants with her hair up and Julchen just Omg. Go with that  
Believe_in_the_Journey  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“I’m not kidding, I don’t have any crushes right now…” Julchen said, painting a nail navy blue. Amelia blew on her american flag detailed nails. Michaela talking endlessly about Lovise. Julchen had forgotten that Amelia shared a room with her sister until said sister walked in, clad in a sports bra and sweatpants. Her blonde hair was in a messy bun on top of her head, some of it loosely falling around her violet eyes. The sight was breath taking. Madeline Williams sprawled out on the bed Julchen was on, gently curling around the Prussian.   
“I forgot you shared a room with Madeline.” Julchen and Michaela said in unison. Amelia looked up.  
“Oh yeah, heya Maddie. Hey guys, wanna play truth or dare?” Amelia said, smiling mischievously.   
“Obviously!” Julchen said, blushing from the warmth coming off the gorgeous girl behind her. She sprang up, and offered Madeline to play with them. Madeline accepted. Michaela asked Julchen first.   
“Truth or-” Michaela started.  
“Dare, of course.” Julchen said.  
“I dare you to kiss Madeline, I mean if Madeline is okay with it.” Madeline shrugged.  
“I’m up for it.” Madeline said. Julchen leaned over and blushing furiously, gently kissed Madeline. It was soft at first, just a gentle brush of the lips, but suddenly deepened, Madeline threading her fingers in long white hair. The two decided they had to leave and continue this immediately.  
“We’re gonna go into the guest room. Continue without us, okay?” Madeline said, grabbing Julchen by the wrist and dragging her to the extra room.  
“You cool with this cuz that was a good kiss and I’ll be damned if I don’t get another like it.” Madeline asked.  
“Ja, I’m so down for that.” Julchen realized she had a crush. She kissed Madeline again, needily.   
“You know, I’ve had a crush on you forever, right?” Madeline said after pulling away.  
“Nein, I knew not that.” Julchen said, her bad english slipping.  
“What…?” Madeline laughed. It sounded like wind chimes on a zephyrian day.  
“Verdammt. I didn’t know that. Sorry english is my second language.”   
“Oh, okay, I thought Amy would’ve told you.” Madeline said.  
“No, she didn’t… But it’s reciprocated… I mean, if you want to we can date, or whatever.” Julchen said.  
“Definitely.” Madeline smiled, throwing her arms around Julchen’s shoulders. Julchen scooted onto the other girls lap, and pressed their lips together. Madeline let her hair down and Julchen ran her long fingers through it. Madeline pressed her lips to the scar on Julchen’s cheek. Julchen blushed. She pressed her lips to Madeline’s again, and smiled into the kiss. Soon, they laid down, holding each other closely through the night, and when morning arrived, they not-so-discreetly held hands under the table at breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Julchen says I know not that, because that's how the sentence structure is in german  
> Verdammt ~ Dammit


	29. Twenty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops, this turned from just a make out sesh to a smut chapter. Not sorry, the music I listen to compels me. Flesh by simon curtis, and Fuck you betta (the male version) are what made this happen. I still really enjoy it though! Thank you for suggesting it who ever you are! As always leave me some comments so I can update!

chapter Twenty Nine  
High school party au where they are picked for seven minutes of heaven but they end up staying in the room/closet for like an hour  
suggested by guest  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Okay.next in the closet is… Matthew aaaand-” Antonio said pulling a slip of paper out of someone’s beanie. He reaches into the hat again and pulls out another paper. “Gilbert! Into the closet you go! Have fun, stay safe!” Toni said, pushing the two blushing boys into the dark space. It wasn’t a closet, but a bedroom, but they didn’t have a closet to use so they made do. Matthew looked down slightly at Gilbert, and they took a step apart.  
"So, Matthew do you want to um, you know… I mean we don’t have to! If it makes you uncomfortable we can just sit and talk for a while or something I mean…” Gilbert said, scratching the back of his head, lacing his fingers through his shaggy white hair.   
“Yes.” Was Matthew’s short and quiet reply. He looked down, and stepped toward Gilbert, still examining his shoes.  
“Are you sure, you seem pretty-” Gilbert said, feeling his heart pounding and his organs finding themselves pooled in his feet or throat.  
“Just, just kiss me… please…” Matthew said quickly, blushing violently. Gilbert took Matthew’s chin in one of his hands and tilted it up to his mouth, feeling his ears get hot. The Prussian closed his eyes and kissed the Canadian. It was soft, but rushed. The kiss was over quickly, and most of the tension gone. The two boys were breathing heavily, and Matthew pulled Gilbert to the bed.  
“Can you do that again?” Matthew said, sitting next to Gilbert, their pinkies resting on each other.  
“Um, ja, yes. Okay. Absolutely.” Gilbert said excitedly, pressing his lips once again to Matthew’s. They kissed, a tight, shy, closed mouth kiss for a while before Gilbert tried something new. He lowered his jaw, and Matthew followed suit, matching each other’s movements. Matthew slid onto Gilbert’s cross legged lap for better access to him, and to not crane his neck as much. Gilbert held Matthew close, while Matthew laced his fingers into the back of Gilbert’s hair. Gilbert swiped his tongue across Matthew’s bottom lip. The other boy moaned softly and let Gilbert in. Gilbert slowly slipped his hands under Matthew’s hoodie, not originally intending to take it off of him, but when Matthew raised his arms and pulled away, he went with it. He hadn’t realized Matthew had neglected to put a shirt on until his hands met with the warm flesh of Matthew’s back. Gilbert let Matthew take off the black tank top Gilbert was wearing and they ended up on their backs. Well, Matthew was on his back, Gilbert was laying on Matthew.   
“We’re not going to fast are we…?” Gilbert said when they pulled away for breath.  
“Mm, no. I’m good as long as you are…” Matthew murmured, reaching up and pulling Gil back down to meet his kiss swollen lips. The door creaked open as Matthew was sliding his hand into Gil’s back pocket.  
“Hey, it’s been like an hour, sorry we forgot… Oh…” Toni’s familiar voice faded as the door slowly shut. “Don’t forget protection, mi amigo!” Toni yelled from the other side of the door. Gil rolled off of Mattie and smiled at him. Matthew burst into laughter at the same time Gilbert did.  
“Wanna get outta here? Maybe continue somewhere a little less… loud?” Gilbert suggested.   
“Your place or mine?” Matthew said, unable to contain his giggly smile.  
“You don’t have a brother living with you do you?” Matthew shook his head no.  
“Then your place. Let’s go.” Gilbert said, tugging his tank top back on, taking Matthew by the hand and grabbing his keys from the bowl by the front door before waiting for Matthew to start driving so he could follow. Matthew drove home, half giddy. He was connected to Gil by the mouth before he got in the door.   
“Are we gonna-?” Gilbert asked as Matthew once again removed his hoodie.  
“I’m down if you are… I’ve kinda wanted you for a long time.” Gilbert threw off his shirt and dramatically pulled his belt from his jeans.   
“Hey, same.” Matthew laughed so hard he snorted, and led Gilbert to his room, locking the door behind them, just in case. Mattie stepped out of his jeans and ran his hands over Gilbert’s skin, tracing the lines and scars on his pale flesh until he ran his thumbs down Gil’s v-line to the hem of his boxers. Gilbert cupped Mattie’s face and grinned. He kissed Mattie’s forehead, and pushed Matthew back onto the bed. Matthew took the opportunity to remove the plain black boxers Gilbert had on and throw them to where they wouldn’t get in the way and removed his own red ones. The younger man took Gilbert’s half hard dick in his hand and pumped slowly, watching him bite his lip, holding back all sorts of filthy sounds. Gilbert stopped Matthew, and laid him down.  
“Hey, I’m gonna get you ready, you got lube or something?” Matthew nodded and pawed around in his bedside drawer. He handed Gilbert a small bottle of lube and a condom. Gil slipped into the condom, and coated his fingers in a thin layer of lube. He pushed the first finger slowly inside of Mattie.  
“Hey, Birdie, tell me when you’re comfortable okay?” Matthew nodded immediately and visibly relaxed. Gilbert slowly curled in a second finger and scissored them apart until the muscles adjusted, and added a third for good measure. That was when he first hit prostate. Matthew gasped abruptly. Gilbert smiled and brushed the spot again and Mattie moaned beneath Gil. He took his fingers out and slowly pressed his dick inside Matthew. He leaned down to kiss Matthew before rolling his hips to hit the spot that sent Matthew from coherent thought to nothing but mewls and moans of Gilbert’s name, and the occasional ‘maple’. Gilbert kissed Matthew’s shoulders and neck, his eyes fluttering shut as he brought both himself and Matthew; who was scratching an impressive set of red trails down Gil’s back; closer to orgasm. He caught Matthew’s mouth and thrust once, twice more before they both came. Gilbert pulled out and after discarding the condom, collapsed next to Matthew. The blond curled around Gil, and they fell asleep, sticky with sweat and out of breath. They both silently thanked Antonio for pulling their names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mi amigo- my friend


	30. Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow! We've made it to thirty! I'm so thankful for everyone who's commented a suggestion, and to those who'll comment in the future. Ps, this chapter is a little bit sad, so warning. As always leave me comments please and thank you!

Chapter Thirty  
Ghost Madeline/Supernatural au  
Suggested by Brianna  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She had died, years and years and years ago. Madeline didn’t remember how she’d died, only that she didn’t leave earth. She didn’t mind very much, she just continued on with her schedule as she would’ve if she were still alive. That is, until a certain other ghost came into her life, er, death. Julchen was newly dead, and upset about it. She went through the stages, why me, why now, why didn’t i this or that. Madeline found her banging noisily on a wall.   
“Hey, hey, hey, now. What’s wrong?” Madeline asked, placing a hand on the stranger’s shoulder. She was met with a swish of white hair and red eyes. The beauty of the face she was met with was by no mean diminished by the scar on the girl’s cheek. Madeline felt the long lost ache of a heart in her chest.   
“I’m ready to be dead, I never fell in love, I never found out what was my purpose, I’m upset.” Her loud, German accented, slightly grating, yet melodic voice rang out. Madeline didn’t know what else to do so she pulled the woman into her arms. She felt like she was blushing, she didn’t know if ghosts could blush, but the feeling was there.   
“I know what you’re going through. I’ve been here a long time, you learn to settle, face things one at a time. Okay?” Madeline said, removing herself from the stranger slowly.  
“My name is Julchen… thanks.” Julchen said, tucking her hair behind her ear.  
“Madeline. Nice to meet you.” Madeline sighed.   
“You kinda look like one of my best friends. She said she had a litle sister once, but I never met her, and Marianne doesn’t like to talk about her.” Julchen laughed a little at the memory.  
“My older sister’s name was Marianne… she didn’t have blue eyes and blonde hair did she, likes wine, very French?” Madeline asked quietly, staring at her shoes, the pain of losing her sister flooding back into her.  
“Y-yeah actually… Is your last name Williams? That was her little sister’s name.” Julchen asked softly. Madeline sank to her knees, the feeling of tears streaming down her face.  
“You knew her. I miss her so much. I never thought I’d hear about her again.” Madeline said between sobs. Julchen sank down next to her and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman.   
“She’s alright, she got together with Alice, they’re very happy. They fight sometimes, but they always make up, I don’t think one will go down without the other.” Julchen said, hoping her words would sooth the girl she held so close.  
“She always fought with her because she loved her so dearly. I hope Amelia’s okay too.”  
“Amelia got with that Sakura girl she’d been head over heels in love with forever, and it seems everyone but us got a happy ending.” Julchen said, running long fingers through blonde hair.  
“Why don’t we make one for ourselves?” Madeline suggested. “I feel at home again with you. I know it’s sudden but maybe…?”  
“Sounds like a plan.” Julchen said, pulling Madeline back up. She kissed the smaller girl, and a warmth filled them both. Brilliant light surrounded them, and they were met with beauty all around them, a bird fluttered to Julchen and a small bear toddled to Madeline.   
“Mein Vogel!” Exclaimed Julchen  
“Kuma!” Madeline whispered in happy disbelief. “This must be heaven…” Madeline said softly.  
“Yeah. Let’s check it out.” Julchen said, taking Madeline’s hand and leading her forward to the eternal happiness they were soon to spend together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mien Vogel~ My bird


	31. Thirty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! However, I think it's pretty funny, and a nice apology chapter for last chapter. Anyway, as always leave suggestions in the comments!

Thirty One  
Gil trying to come up with a poem to express his love to Mattie and he thinks he did a pretty good job, but then Mattie laughs because it's really bad. Mattie apologizes for laughing  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Mattie! C’mere I got something to show you!” Gilbert called excitedly. Mattie grinned to himself and got up from the couch. He found Gil leaning on the counter, a paper in his hand.  
“Babe, I wrote you a poem!” He said.   
“Are you gonna read it?” Matthew asked, pulling up a chair.  
“Yes. Here goes. Your hair is as yellow as gilbird, and you are cuter. /I was alone and couldn't have found a better suitor./ When we met my heart almost stopped./ Later I was so glad you topped./ I love you more than you could know/ I want to wrap you up in a bow./” Gilbert looked up at his love, who was holding back something.   
“What’s wrong? I thought I did a pretty good job...” Gilbert asked. Matthew let loose a giggle, then a full on laugh.  
“Oh my. I am so sorry Gil. It was nice, I’m sorry for laughing. It’s just you rhymed stopped with topped and oh my goodness. I love it.” Matthew laughed. He hugged Gilbert and kissed his nose.  
“It’s that bad huh?” Gil looked down at the paper.  
“It’s pretty bad sweetheart, but it’s the thought that counts, and you put a lot of thought into this. Wanna go cuddle on the couch and I’ll order takeout?” Mattie asked nuzzling his face into Gil’s neck.  
“heh, takeoot. Yeah, that sounds good.” Gilbert said kissing Matthew’s forehead.  
“Let’s go then.” Mattie said. They laid down on the couch, ate their pizza and went to bed. They laughed about the poem together in the morning.


	32. Thirty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Q who left me all those prompts, I will update when I can, using more recent comments, and if none are left I'll use some of those! As always leave me some comments!

Chapter Thirty Two  
I want to plough you like this dirt used as a pick up line  
suggested by Q  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gardening is pretty popular in Germany, and Gilbert loved it. Matthew was at a meeting when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He opened the message from ‘Gilbo <3’ and was met with a picture of Gilbert, shirtless, slightly filthy, in the garden, with the caption “I want to plough you like this dirt. Kesese” Matthew shoved his phone in his pocket and felt the heat rising in him. Thankfully, the meeting was almost over, and Matthew didn’t have anything to say anyway. He drove home and left his things at the door. GIlbert was still in the garden out back, so that’s where he went. He found Gilbert, planting seeds, watering sprouts, and generally getting filthy. Matthew took Gilbert’ face in his hands.  
“Babe. I have a feeling. A feeling in my loins. We gon’ frick.” He said, getting progressively closer to Gilbert’s face until their noses were pressed together. A look of excitement washed over Gilbert.  
“I’ll go wash up. Wait for me.” Gilbert said quickly, sprinting to the shower, shedding clothes as he runs. “Don’t start without me!” He shouted. Matthew shed unneeded layers as he walked to his room. He heard Gilbert fall and yell that he was fine as the shower started. Matthew stretched himself as needed as Gilbert took the quickest shower of his life. He was still slightly damp and very naked when he met Matthew.  
“I said don’t start without me… Eh, whatever, you ready?” Gilbert asked kissing Matthew’s neck and biting gently here and there. Matthew nodded and let his legs spread.  
“Mm, yeah.” Matthew laid back, the arch of his back resting comfortably on a pillow. Gilbert pushed into Matthew, who was lacing his fingers in damp white hair. Rhythm lost all meaning to the two. Red lines were traced down Gilbert’s back, straighter than either of them ever could’ve been. Gilbert sped up, moans coming from both of them, now unidentifiable from who. When they finally came, Gilbert collapsed next to Matthew.  
“How’re you?” Gilbert asked. Matthew smiled and looked over to him.  
“Ya know, I feel like dirt.” They laughed, before standing on shaking legs to clean up and go to bed.


	33. Thirty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my friend Too_many_dam_fandoms for giving me this prompt at a sleepover. This was fun to write and I got to 'research' phone sex fan fic. found some quality fics. As always Leave me a comment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon Dieu~ my god

Chapter Thirty Three  
90’s Walkie Talkie sex  
Too_many_dam_fandoms via sleepover  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The constant radio static of the Walkie Talkie was the reminder that Gilbert had something planned. He had to get out of hearing range and sight of Matthew and begin his plan. He’d start with the classic ‘Hey, baby’ and go from there. He had a plan at one point, but there was really no way to make sure his Matthew would follow the script he had painted out in his head. Once he was out of range, Gilbert held the button down and coughed to get Matthew’s attention.  
“Hey, baby. What’s up?” Gil said, his voice low, as he sunk down the tree trunk he was leaning on.  
“Gil, what is this…?” Mattie asked softly. He was smiling to himself though.  
“I dunno, what do you want it to be? Should I put my mouth somewhere it isn’t?” Gil replied.  
“Y-yes. That would be okay.” Matthew swallowed hard catching on to what Gilbert was up too. He had the thought when Gilbert came home with the Walkie Talkies. It was the 90’s Gil came home with all sorts of strange things though.   
“What about on the base of your neck, there?” Gilbert began to run through the things he knew turned Matthew on. Matthew’s hand traced the spot, in a completely different part of the woods.   
“MMph Yeah.” He gasped.  
“Describe your body to me babe.” Gil knew all the little, ridiculous insecurities the Matthew had, but he knew that it got to Matthew like nothing else when he denied them, because, truly, Gilbert didn’t see flaws on Matthew, or in Matthew, he was perfect.  
“Um well. I’m about 6 feet tall. Um. I don’t have big muscles, my belly hides them… I don’t really like my thighs or my butt…” He trailed off.  
“Babe, your Belly thighs and butt are the best. They’re perfect. besides you have like the nicest thighs in the world. Toned but not hard, you’re built for being loved. Would it be better if I had my mouth on them?”   
“Mon Dieu yes. Please” His breathing was losing some of it’s usual quietness and control.  
“Why don’t you touch yourself. I can tell you’re aroused. Go ahead.” Gilbert said, beginning to loosen his belt. Matthew unbuttoned his pants and slid his hand down his pants, moving slowly.   
“Okay, wh-what next?” Matthew asked.  
“I want you to tell me what I look like when we fuck. Okay?” Gilbert knew that having Matthew imagine him like that would push him farther than was really fair. He knew Matthew was pushing himself over the edge as he spoke.  
“nn. your hair sticks to your neck, your skin goes all red and your lips get all kiss swollen. You close your eyes and I have to remind you to look at me. Your arms are all flexed and the way you move oh god Gil. I can’t I’m gonna-”   
“Let me hear you birdie.”   
“Mm Gilbert.” Matthew said, come spilling over his hand. Gilbert followed hearing his name so lewdly spilled from Matthew’s lips. They found each other at the meeting place where they had left each other in the beginning and walked back home before repeating the process only in person.


	34. Thirty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy chapter to rebound from the sudden smut spree. Have fun! As always leave me suggestions in the comments!

Chapter Thirty Four 15. One brings home an injured animal and begs to keep it. suggested by Q ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ “Mattie we have to help it!” Gilbert said, holding a small, white and grey puppy in his arms. It was flea-ridden, scruffy from biting and covered in cockaburs. “We can help it but we’re not keeping him.” They washed the dog with the flea soap that Matthew kept around for Kumajiro. The puppy whimpered and cried softly as Gilbert took the cockaburs out of his fur. He noticed that the puppy wouldn’t put weight on one of his front legs. They took it to the vet and found he wasn’t chipped. As the doctor worked to remove the thorns in the dog’s foot, Gilbert dragged Matthew outside. “This dog has no home, we should give him one. Look at how he trusts us.” Gilbert said in a pleading whisper. “Gilbert no. We’re not getting a dog.” Matthew said softly. “Matthew bitte. S’il vous plaît Please. He needs us.” “What would we call him? Do you even have a name?” “Yes, I have been calling him Elliot. More Buddy but I like Elliot. Mattie please.” At this point Gilbert was on his knees. “Get up. Fine, we’ll keep him.” At this Gilbert kissed Matthew and they reentered the vet room. “His name is Elliot, and we’d like to have him chipped. We’re keeping him.” Gilbert said proudly. Elliot went to his home with a bandaged foot and a bag of puppy chow, licking Gilbert’s face and arms as he yipped at other passing cars. They spent most of their free time together, he got along with Kumajiro and Gilbird fantastically, and slept at the end of Gilbert and Matthew’s bed. He learned tricks that he performed when he wanted something. Once when Matthew was playing dolls with Peter who he was babysitting at the time, Elliot nudged him to attention and did the shake trick for the toy, repeatedly, to Peter’s delight. He’s a good dog, and Matthew and Gilbert love him. “I’m glad you rescued the dog, Pooh Bear.” Matthew said, holding the now fluffy white and grey terrier in his arms. “It was the right thing to do, Birdie.” Gilbert said kissing Matthew’s forehead then Elliot’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bitte~please  
> S'il vous plaît ~Please


	35. Thirty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was great cuz if there's one thing I'm usually stoked about it's pirates. Please leave me aus in the comments so I can keep this story going!

Chapter Thirty Five  
nyo. pirates.  
Suggested by Believe_in_the_Journey  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It’s bad luck to bring a woman on a ship. It isn’t however, unlucky if said woman buys the ship and sails as it’s captain. That’s what happened when Madeline Williams began her journey. She got a small crew, a bunch of nondescript sailors who followed her. One of which was an extremely loud, albino woman. She was German and quickly made ranks from cabin girl to bo sun. Her name was Julchen, she didn’t speak the greatest english, but the German sentence structure is similar to the French, so Madeline could decipher what Julchen meant.   
“Please join you me here?” Julchen called out frequently. After some time, Madeline found herself closer and closer with Julchen. Then came the night of a very successful raid. The ale was flowing and Madeline found herself drunk. Julchen was drunk as well, but less so. She helped Captain Madeline to her quarters. The swaying of the ship on the ocean was not good for nausea.   
“Julchen, I -hic- think you’re -hic- really pretty.” Madeline slurred in her drunken state.  
“Danke, Madeline. You’re pretty too.” Julchen said back, patting a cold cloth on the Captain’s head.   
“Je t’aime” And thus Madeline’s feelings were revealed. Or so she thought.  
“What? I barely speak english and you’re in French?” Julchen asked, taking care to get Madeline out of her nice clothes and into bed clothes.   
“I think you’re dunk, Captain.” Julchen said, pushing stray hair out of the girl’s face.  
“I think you should kiss me.” Madeline said softly.   
“You are drunk. Time for bed.” Julchen put Madeline to bed and began to walk out.  
“No, don’t-don’t leave me. Stay, only for tonight.” Madeline pleaded. Julchen joined her in the soft silks and satins of the Captains bed, finding comfort she’d not anticipated having aboard the ship. When they awoke, it was unclear whose limbs were whose. The two untangled themselves from each other and the sheets and began dressing.   
“Did you mean what you said last night? About the kissing?” Julchen asked quietly.  
“Oh...um yes, I suppose I did. I’m sorry you had to find out that way.” Madeline said, voice barely more than a whisper. Julchen took a step towards Madeline, stroking her cheek lightly, before pulling the blonde to herself, and pressed her lips against Madeline’s. The air was sucked from the room. When the two pirates finally parted, they sat down.   
“What’ll we tell the crew?” Madeline said.  
“We will let them find out by themselves. It’s no big deal. We’re pirates, there are no rules.” Julchen said, kissing Madeline’s forehead before readying the men for the day.


	36. Thirty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'm sorry for the long wait, I got really busy with theater, and another show is coming up, however, I will try to find the time to write. I had to do a little bit of research on this one, so it's not the most in-depth, but hey, I tried! As always please leave me some comments, I have a few backed up, but I can get though those rather quickly I think!

Chapter Thirty Six  
star wars au   
suggested by findmesomebodytolove  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The leaders of the Empire were usually unshakably tight knit. The marriage of Feliciano Vargas to Ludwig Beilschmidt brought the Empire leaders together. Kiku Honda was smitten with a rebel leader but would never dare to admit his feelings to Alfred Jones. Ludwig’s brother, Gilbert, became increasingly distant from the influence of the Empire. He was a General, his commands were strong and often moving; however since his last skirmish with the Rebels, his resolve seemed to waver. The tall, pale man was giving a speech that day. The Empire was ambushed suddenly and Gilbert had seen something that changed him.   
“Commander Kiku, will you please join me?” Gilbert called to his friend. Kiku looked up from his book and walked with Gilbert.   
“What is it Gilbert-” Kiku began.  
“I’m leaving. I need you to cover for me while I’m gone. Avoid West’s prying. Get Feli to distract him if you must.” Gilbert said. He grabbed his lightsaber and his bag and went to steal a tie defender and flew off to find the main Rebel base on D’Qar. Fortunately when he arrived he found exactly who he was looking for. The blond boy who had captured Gilbert’s thoughts for weeks on end. Gilbert ran up to the boy, who began to panic. He ran. Gilbert followed, and after catching him rolled into the cover of trees.   
“Please don’t kill me, I’m sorry I-” The boy pleaded, recognizing Gilbert. Tears streamed down his face. He looked helpless. Gilbert wiped the tears away.  
“Shh, you’ll get me killed. I’m here to talk to you.” Gilbert said, voice low. “What’s your name? I need to know that first.” He followed quickly.  
“M-Matthew- please don’t kill me I haven’t done anything, I didn’t even want to be affiliated with a side, it was my brother-”  
“Matthew. Wonderful. You have been the reason I can’t get anything done lately. I saw you in battle and you haven’t left my mind, It’s driving me insane.”  
“I- What?” Matthew sat up against a tree, slightly fighting Gilbert off of him.  
“I saw your face and I felt something I haven’t ever really felt. A warmth spreading through me. I don’t want it to stop though…” Gilbert said, taking Matthew by the shoulders. Footsteps were heard as was a loud obnoxious voice calling for Matthew. Gilbert scrambled to his feet and readied his lightsaber. The brilliant ruby red light shot from the hilt as he lowered his center of gravity and widened his stance. He was the best in lightsaber duels in his family. Not even Ludwig could best him in a saber battle. A blond boy with glasses and a curl of hair that stuck up in the front confronted him.   
“Matthew! Yo, I totally found you! You gotta come see this, Arthur and Francis are yelling at each other over somethin’ petty and we’ve got money on how long until they start to make ou- EMPIRE!” Alfred F. Jones drew his weapon, a dazzling blue lightsaber, and Matthew scrambled between the two.  
“Alfred, I have 75 credits on they’re already in their room now, and you should go check.” Matthew said, and Alfred booked it back to camp. Matthew wiped his hands on his scarf. It hung loosely at his neck, the red standing out handsomely against the brown and white of his simple attire. He took Gilbert by the arm and lead him deeper into the forest.   
“Sorry about my brother. Please don’t kill him either.” Matthew spoke quickly and softly, as though he didn’t know how to speak any other way.  
“I didn’t plan to kill anyone. I came for you. You’ve been haunting me since I saw you fighting.” General Gilbert said, walking next to the man who had been running through his mind for weeks. Gilbert stared at the loose curl that hung in front of round glasses. Matthew stopped and sat on a rock. Glancing at the one across from him for Gilbert to sit on.   
“What do you want from me? I’m just a padawan, I’m not even that good. Besides, you’re a higher up in the Empire. People are going to be looking for us.” Matthew spoke, looking at his hands. Gilbert thought for a moment about holding them for him.   
“I don’t know, I just felt like I needed to be near you, I don’t know. I-”   
“I-I feel it too. I don’t know why, but I feel it, like the Force is bringing us together. I feel it too.” Matthew said, looking at him. Matthew walked over to Gilbert, a tug in his stomach pulled him to the other man. The blond boy sat next to the white-haired General. Gilbert slowly hooked his pinky finger with Matthew’s. They sat there for a while, touching barely, but the tension they had felt, melting away.   
“Ludwig is going to begin to be looking for me soon.” Gilbert said, beginning to stand up. Matthew held fast to Gilbert’s hand.   
“Please don’t go. You can stay here. Please. You’re the only one who’s really noticed me outside of Alfred when he needs something from me.” Matthew begged. Gilbert glanced at the sky.  
“Why don’t you come with me?”   
“I can’t they’ll find me. Please stay.”   
“...Yes, alright.” Gilbert said, fidgeting with his hands and coat. “I never really belonged with the Empire anyway.” Matthew kissed Gilbert’s forehead, and laced their fingers together. They found their way back into the camp and explained the situation. A kind heart met with a powerful traitor, they stayed together. Fighting corruption and darkness throughout the galaxy.


	37. Thirty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky you! Two updates in one day! I really liked this one, and since my Grandma's mostly blind I have background knowledge! Blindness is a common side-effect of Albinism. So there's some science, On with the fluff! As always please leave me comments for au's you want to see!

Chapter Thirty Seven   
Blind!Gilbert Au  
Suggested by Brianna  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
His beautiful red eyes stared blankly into the middle distance, as he spoke. He smiled often and had a curious love of birds. The blind man carried his cane, using it reluctantly, only when in crowded, curving streets, or where there were steps. He never felt the need for sunglasses. The memory of vivid colors hung in his mind, from before his eyesight was lost. He walked into the shop where the boy with the kind voice was. He wanted to talk to the boy. He let his cane down and grazed it gently across the floor in front of him.   
“Oh! Good morning, Mr. Gilbert, are you here for Matthew?” The woman with the long hair that smelled like flowers, Elizabeta said kindly.  
“Yes, lead me there please. I need his help today.” Gilbert said, letting the Hungarian girl take his arm and lead him to Matthew.   
“Here he is, Gilbert, just shout if you need anything!” Elizabeta said, walking back to her station.   
“Hello, Mr. Gilbert. How can I help you today?” Matthew asked softly. Gilbert had slowly fallen in love with the soft voice that came from the Canadian. He sounded soft, and smelled sweet, like pancake syrup and fabric softener. Like he used a little too much of both very frequently.   
“Yes, I need some flowers, I think red and purple. It’s for Valentine’s day.” Gilbert asked, he thought he sounded more Prussian than usual, as if he was trying to be more manly for the younger man. He cleared his throat.   
“Yes, Do you need a card signed or anything?” Matthew said, the crinkle of the plastic around the flowers almost drowning out his voice.   
“Ja, could you put, ‘To: the lovely flower boy From: Gilbert’? I think that will do.” Gilbert asked, smiling in the general direction of Matthew. Matthew himself blushed, and set the flowers down.   
“Mr. Gilbert, sir, I need an address for the bouquet to be sent to please.” Matthew said, thinking that the beautiful blind man couldn’t have been meaning him.   
“Why? He is already holding the flowers, I’m just waiting to ask him out for coffee and dinner. It’s just a matter of if he says yes.” Gilbert said, rather stumbly, but still quite smooth. The flowers dropped and Matthew hugged Gilbert.  
“He says yes.” Matthew smiled into the crook of Gilbert’s neck. The blind man wrapped his arms around the flower boy, and tangled them in his hair. Taking time to feel the contours of Matthew’s face and hands.   
“Um, How about your next break, I can just sit and talk until you can-”  
“I’ll ask Elizabeta if she can cover for me, she loves working with the flowers. HEY ELIZABETA!” He said, running to the girl. Gilbert stood there, leaning on the counter until Matthew came back.   
“I can go, do you know a place or-”  
“My friend Antonio has a cafe, it has really good Spanish coffee. We can go there, it’s not to far, It’s called Cafe Spain.” Gilbert said, taking Matthew’s arm. They walked the short distance to the Cafe to find Antonio working around customers.  
“Ay! Mi Amigo! What brings you to my little shop? Can I get you your usual Gil?” Antonio asked raising the coffee tray up as the bustle of the small shop shifted.   
“Yeah, and a menu please!” Gilbert laughed waiting for his friend to notice the piece of (assumed) Eye candy on his arm.   
“But you cannot re-Oh! Who is this?” Tonio finally noticed. “Is this the flower boy you talk about all the time?”   
“You talk about me-?” Matthew said, flattered shyness playing at his voice. Gilbert smiled and led them to his table. He knew the layout of the shop well, and estimated by ear where the people were.   
“Order anything you like, the prices are good here. Also I get an extra discount. He’s already got a 10% disability discount, and since I’m one of his best friends, I get another 15%. Toni’s a real nice guy. Looking out for everyone.” Gilbert said. Matthew ordered and their coffees came quickly and with extra care. Gilbert and Matthew talked for hours, they were at the Cafe for the better part of the day.  
“Ah, Gilbert, sorry to say I’m closing for the night, I have to ask you to leave. I hate to do it, you look like you’re having such a great time. Lo siento.” Antonio said.  
“Oh that’s alright, I’ll walk you home, where do you live, Gil?” Matthew asked.  
“Just down that way, I’ll show you.” Gilbert replied. They got up and walked toward his house. It was pretty, and cozy. The garden was a mash of colors and flowers, Matthew guessed that Gilbert had planted them himself. Gilbert unlocked the door and stepped inside. The sound of birds chirping softly filled Matthew’s ears.   
“I guess this is goodbye for now. It’s pretty late. I guess I’ll um, head home then.” Matthew sighed, not wanting this beautiful day to end.  
“Or, you could come inside, stay awhile. I have some extra space you can spend the night if you want to.” Gilbert said. Matthew took Gilbert’s outstretched and closed and locked the door. The house was immaculate, and wonderfully warm.   
“Oh, hey, I have a request.” Gilbert confessed.  
“Yeah, what is it?” Matthew said, looking around at the bird cages and decor.  
“Kiss me, flower boy.” Gilbert asked softly. Matthew gasped faintly and did so. Gilbert smiled into the kiss and Matthew laughed softly.   
“So, where you sleeping, on the couch or with me. I’ll be warmer.” Gilbert joked.  
“hmm, I think, with you.” Matthew hugged Gilbert, and they headed to his bed, where they settled down. Gilbert asked a few questions about Matthew’s hair and eye and skin colors and kissed him goodnight. His dreams had never been as brilliantly colored. Not even when he still had sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lo siento~sorry


	38. Thirty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long and that it's short, I have more theater things, but this is a lot less laboring. I'll do my best to update as long as I'm getting Comments, so please leave au's!

Chapter Thirty Eight  
Mattie comes home to find GIl. Covered in Maple syrup  
Suggested by Believe_in_the_Journey  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“As much as I want to lick that off of your naked body here and now, I am not getting stuck to our sheets. Go shower, I’ll be in bed waiting.” Matthew said to his lover as the maple syrup dripped down Gilbert’s body. Gilbert groaned painfully as he stood up.   
“Actually, I’ll be joining you.” Matthew said, looking at the syrupy man in front of him. Gilbert felt Mattie’s hungry gaze on his body and knew he wouldn’t be leaving the shower without some dark hickeys.   
“That works too, Let’s go.” Gilbert said, body flushing from being looked at so intensly. As they two men mall walked to the bathroom, Matthew shed layers. Once Gilbert had set foot in the shower, turning the water to hot as he did, Matthew had him pinned against the wall, kissing here licking there, sucking syrup from the hollow of Gilbert’s collar bone and letting his hands roam the pale man’s body. Once the bruise was apparent, Matthew finally moved to Gilbert’s mouth. Sticky fingers found their way into wet hair, and just as Matthew was about to slip his thigh between Gilbert’s already wobbly legs, he was stopped.   
“Birdie, you’re getting too excited, we have to wash remember? So we our sheets don’t get ruined? Don’t you want to be in the sheets for this? I know our bath is big enough for us but do you really think we should-”  
“Sure, why not? cleanup would be easier. Besides, with you moaning for me the way you just were, I’m not sure I can wait that long.”  
“Matthew, the bedroom is literally a door away. we’d have to wash and take what six? seven steps to the bed? I can throw you that far if need be.”   
“You don’t wanna spice it up a little? Shower sex doesn’t even sound a little fun?”  
“With our stability? Probably not. C’mon, I think all the syrups gone, maybe round two can be in the shower.”   
“Yeah alright. I’m top this round though.” Matthew said simply, running a hand along the curvature of his Prussian’s ass. Gilbert winked.  
“That was the plan.”   
“Oh, so you already stretched and everything?” Matthew smiled as he kissed Gil.  
“You know I did. I like to make things simple.” Gilbert said as he kissed back.  
“God, I love you.” Matthew whispered as he laid Gilbert down and pushed himself slowly inside. Gilbert winced slightly but nodded for Matthew to continue. The smell of sex and maple hung in the air and all around as Matthew established a steady pace that fell apart faster than it was sustained. Wanton moans escaped kiss-swollen mouths as Gilbert grasps desperately for Matthew to get any closer. When they come it’s intense, needy, almost rushed, but they find relief from the day and brush hair and sweat from each other’s foreheads and kiss softly. The shower is met with shaking knees and laughing. As it always should be.


	39. Thirty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we're almost to forty! Please keep leaving me suggestions and such, I love hearing from my audience!

Chapter Thirty Nine  
Steampunk au  
suggested by Brianna  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The air was full of fog and pollutions from the steam factories and sweatshops. Gilbert Beilschmidt sat hunched over his desk fiddling with the stuck gears on his blaster. The quiet scream of the whistles roused him to standing and stretching. His automatons sat lifeless and broken as he rebuttoned his waist coat and fixed his pocket watch. His goggles were slid up into already mussed hair. The tall man slid on his worn brown leather trench coat. He slid his back up blaster into the holster on his thigh. Gilbert ran outside to buy new supplies to fix his gun. He ran into an aristocrat, who quite frankly shouldn’t have been in this part of town anyway, knocking him down. Gilbert stood up and extended a grease stained hand to the blond aristocrat he had just bowled over. The man took it, looking up at Gilbert with intense violet eyes through ornate goggles, worn to keep smog out of his face.   
“You’re not supposed to be here.” Said the inventor to the Nobleman, studying the lines of his face and the curves of his shoulders and arms in that tight fit blouse, the way his pants tapered into his boots and the ties were done perfectly, the tails on his suit coat made him stand out beyond the obvious.  
“I am looking for Gilbert Beilschmidt. Do you know him?” The man said softly, voice calm and quiet, like a flute melody playing behind a wind’s gentle whisper. Gilbert was enthralled with the man’s beauty, this was the kind of perfection he had only seen in automatons and other machines, but the warmth of his hand which Gilbert hadn’t released was more real than that of an automaton.  
“Well sir, you’re in luck, as I am him.” said Gilbert, shaking the stranger’s hand. The man brushed his hand on his coat, an act not of spite but of habit, and then it ran through his hair. A beautiful golden blond, which shone like gold in the small patches of sunlight that peeked through the clouds.   
“My name is Matthew Williams, sorry about running into you sir…” Gilbert fought to hide his blush at the posh man, who slumped his shoulders instead of standing straight up haughtily like most of the upper class citizens.   
“So what can I help you with, sir?” Gilbert swallowed and led the aristocrat inside his workshop. The space seemed small, because of the many tables and desks that bordered it, with blueprints on cork boards and walls, and tools packed neatly into sets scattered about. The dim lamp lit up the room with a golden-orange light that reflected on the polished bronze and silver bits on his desks. He produced a second, not swiveling chair, and motioned for his guest to sit down.  
“I ah- I need a single pilot flying machine. It’s important that I have it soon, or else bad things will happen”  
“Oh I’m always motivated by bad things. What kind of bad things?”  
“I might get hurt or worse. Papa’s left to be with a British Air pirate, and the outrage has fallen on me. All of France is upset at his sudden disappearance, and I’m afraid others will join the fight, so I’m going to escape.” Matthew looked at his well polished shoes. Gilbert stared at his lips. He shook the cobwebs from his mind and an idea flashed before him.  
“I don’t have any single flyer crafts at the moment, but what I do have is a two seater. I’ve always wanted to travel and if you let me pack up a few tools we can leave. If-if you don’t mind having me as a traveling companion.” Gilbert said. Matthew took the pale man’s hand and noticed how delicate yet calloused they were. Thin fingers accustomed to making minute adjustments and strong muscles made from brute work. Looking at the man’s red eyes and tousled sooty white hair made Matthew’s heart flutter. Two seater flying machines made for almost constant contact. They would be touching sharing everything for miles at a time. Matthew glanced at the grease and oil on the man’s face and nodded.   
“Yes, that’s okay. I have to admit, I think I’d enjoy your company more than what might be proper for an aristocrat. Oh, I’m sorry that was rude, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-”  
“What offend me? Nah, I must ask though, would it be improper of me to ask for a kiss?” Gilbert half-joked.  
“Why yes, it would be,” Matthew said, and Gilbert’s shoulders sagged slightly. “However, proper’s not really my thing.” Gilbert draped his arms over Matthew’s shoulders, and brushed his lips against the other man’s. Idle fingers played at the tips of long hair like tightening a clock’s spring. Once Gilbert pulled away, he let his hands drag down the man’s arms, feeling muscles less worked than his down to soft hands, grabbed his tool set and led Matthew to the flying machine. They strapped in and Gilbert worked the controls, taking them high into the polluted air, the clear glass bubble encased them as they were pressed together, thigh to thigh, shoulder to shoulder. They flew away, to a better future, where Matthew made dolls and such for children and Gilbert made tiny mechanical birds and hearts to be transplanted and other small intricate items. They helped people and loved each other.


	40. Forty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow! We've made it to forty. Can you believe it? This is a big moment, I'd like to thank everyone whose commented or kudos'd this work, it means so much to me. This is a longer chapter, with an established relationship. Also a slight mention of drug use. As always Please leave suggestions in the comments! I love interacting with my readers!

Chapter Forty High School au suggested by GalaxyCoveredFandoms ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

High school can be awful. Long classes, too much homework, not enough cute girls in classes with boring subject matter for Julchen to look at. However there was once girl in some of her classes, her girlfriend, Madeline Williams. Madeline sat next to Julchen in math, where nothing got done. Mostly because Julchen would stare lovingly at Madeline as she scribbled numbers down.

“Hey babe, will you let me copy off that later?” Julchen asked sweetly, nudging Madeline softly. Madeline sighed quietly.

“Yeah, you know I will.” “Sweet, hey which class is next, Birdie?” Julchen said, leaning back, balancing her pencil on her top lip.

“French, if I wasn’t with you, you’d be lost in the auditorium balcony.”

“That’s true. But as long as you don’t bring any pot to Monika’s house, everything should be fine.” Julchen said. Monika was such a hardass about pot smell that she didn’t even let Julchen come in if she smelt of it. Madeline didn’t smoke often, Julchen smoked even less, maybe twice in her life, and didn’t love it. So Madeline made sure she didn’t smoke around Julchen.

“You know I won’t.” She finished the math homework as the bell rang. Julchen slung her messenger bag over her shoulder and clasped the blonde girl’s hand. They walked down the crowded and noisy hall as the sickly sweet couple attached at the hip that blocks the hallway. but they stayed close to the wall, so as to be less of a burden. They reached the french room, and Marianne was already there, taking French was her easy a. She spoke it. The teacher knew it, and said nothing, letting Marianne pass with something like a 150%. Julchen and Madeline sat down, touching at all times. Julchen more often than not ended up in Madeline’s lap, after Madeline had taken her chair. Madeline worked away at conjugating verbs with her head nuzzled in Julchen’s neck, stopping occasionally to kiss the pale girl’s nose. Julchen largely ignored the teacher while she mollycoddled her girl. Julchen was fiercely protective of Madeline, keeping her safe was second nature to Julchen.

“Can I come over tonight, Maddie?” Julchen had no mal-intents in mind, especially when Marianne’s eyes snapped up at the statement. Julchen just wanted to cuddle and sleep in the same bed as Madeline. She slept better with her anyway.

“uh, Yeah, sure, as long as it’s cool with Monika.” Maddie said, turning her paper so Julchen could get the rest of the verbs she was stuck on and chewed on the end of her pencil.

“She’ll be glad to hear it. Monika’s down for any reason to get me out of the house. I don’t think she can wait till I finally buy a place for us to live in without siblings, she’s itching to use my room as storage. Baby sisters right? eh, I love her though. practically raised her, Mutti would’ve been so proud.” Julchen said, turning in the conjugations. The rest of the day bled together and after walking to her house with Maddie, packed an overnight bag and walked to Marianne’s house. The smell of French cuisine filled the air. Julchen inhaled deeply.

“Ooh, Ladies and Gentlemen!” Julchen half sang.

“Are you making a Sweeney Todd reference?” Madeline asked. “Yes. What can I say, My nostrils are aquiver and tingling as well at that delicate, luscious, ambrosial smell.”

“Please stop.”

“But why!?” Madeline simply shook her head and dropped her things at the door. They greeted Marianne with _La Bise_ , after being kissed on both cheeks, they went up to Madeline’s room.

“Brought my pill- oh, guess I won’t need one…” Julchen said, looking around at the giant mound of pillows on Maddie’s bed.

“Heh, yeah, I have quite the collection. I line the side of the bed next to the wall so I don’t fall in between.” Madeline giggled, running her hand over the small of Julchen’s back.   
“What is it, Birdie? You only do that when you want something.” Julchen said looking distrustfully at the bespectacled girl beside her.

“Just a kiss.” Madeline spoke smoothly, eyes sparkling.

“Ooh, Just?” Julchen said giving her a soft kiss on the nose.

“You missed.”

“Mm, I never miss.” Julchen placed her hands on Maddie’s hips and lead her to the bed. She kissed Maddie’s neck, her forehead, both cheeks and _finally_ her lips. Madeline tangled her hands in Julchen’s white hair and combed through it, letting it slip between her fingers. Suddenly Marianne knocked.

“Julchen get off _ma soeur_ and you two come eat.” Reluctantly Julchen and Madeline went down and at dinner. Then they washed up and went to bed. Madeline’s alarm went off obnoxiously early and the couple got up. After dressing they finally went to school. The other couples that stood, blocking the hall macking on each other got loudly yelled ‘PDA’ at. If there was one place where public affection was not tolerated by Julchen and Madeline it was in the halls of the school, there was a time and place for that and blocking the halls are not one of them. Their day went relatively normally, nothing out of the ordinary happening. Just as high school should be. Made less awful with someone you care for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la bise~ a french greeting between close friends and family where you kiss both cheeks  
> ma soeur~ my sister


	41. Forty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda really short, but I think it's good. I hope this is at least similar to what you wanted. So a run down is that It's almost completely dialogue, so there's that. I hope you like it. and as always, please comment to keep it going!

Chapter forty one  
Julchen's commentary on Maddie. Like, her talking about how incredibly shy Maddie was when they first met and the progression of their relationship. I guess what I'm asking for is a diary entry about their relationship, but not. Start with when they met and then go from there. Basically just what Julchen thinks about all of it.  
suggested by Believe_in_the_Journey  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“No, Monika, I don’t think you understand, she’s the love of my life. I’ve never felt this much for anyone in my entire life. I remember when I first met her. She was the most shy girl I had ever met, it took me three days of trying before I got her name. It’s funny how I can’t get her to shut up now, thinking back to how scarcely she spoke. She always smelled good, she still does but I’m more accustomed to it now. She never showed any skin, couldn’t be caught in anything but that ratty old red hoody. Anyway, I was looking for syrup, because I was making French toast for a sleepover with Marianne and Carmen. She helped me find the best kind. And It was. So a few weeks later after chatting her up a little I get her number. We texted all night. I asked her out a month later. I remember she started wearing less, and she talked more. She’s so beautiful when she’s talking. Hell, she’s goddamn gorgeous all the time. I practically met back up with Mutti the first time I saw her naked, Monika. I thought I was gonna lose her the first time we fought. It was so petty, but we were screaming at each other and I slept on the couch. I thought she was gonna leave and I apologized first thing in the morning. I don’t think I can live without her. She fills every hole I’ve ever had. Our first date was to Carmen’s cafe, and she got a Maple cinnamon latte and I got my usual. Our next date I took her dancing under the stars. We ended up being so exhausted that we put the front seats up as far as they could go, laid the back seats down and slept in my car. Our backs hurt so bad. I got her a Captain Canada DC comic as a gag gift for her birthday and she loved it. She has it in a frame on her wall. She got me a Prussian flag blanket for my birthday, It’s still on our bed. Monika, I need to borrow twenty bucks, I am twenty short from the gift I’m gonna get her, If there’s one thing I know from being with this woman, it’s that she is my happiness, and I am gonna make a moment.” Julchen stood up and rolled her shoulders. She tugged on a blazer that matched her little black dress and flats. Monika handed her the twenty and Julchen went and bought a beautiful ring. She picked Madeline up, and drove her to the park where they had danced themselves to exhaustion. Julchen bent one knee and took Madeline’s bare hand.  
“Madeline Williams, you are the love of my life, and I want to spend every second with you, so…” Madeline’s cheeks had tears rolling down them and her free hand was clasped over her mouth. Julchen pulled out the ring.  
“Will you be my one and only, from here to forever?” Madeline nodded and Julchen slipped on the ring. Madeline took Julchen into her arms and they stood like that for a long time, crying and swaying to Julchen’s humming of their song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact, my shirt was inside out the entire time I wrote this, I didn't know till I went to fiddle with the buttons to help me think of how to tag this. So uh, yeah. Thanks for reading!


	42. Forty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love punk au's and they work so well for this ship. And not to mention the sheer amount of love I have for Hot Topic. As always please leave au suggestions in the comments!

All the customers were the same. Dark clothes dark hair, pale skin. It was the perfect place for an albino like Gilbert to work. Hot Topic, emo store deluxe. One day while he was reading a magazine, a group of the normal kids walked in, however, there was one of the group that didn’t quite fit. He was blond, and clad in a pale red hoodie and light wash jeans. He was one of the few not scene kids that came in. He fiddled with some of the geekier items, while his friends went and hunted around in the band section. He looked soft, and out casted. Gilbert hopped over the counter and glided to the stranger.   
“Can I help you find anything?” He said, his voice smooth. He didn’t mean to flirt outright, but the violet eyes half hidden by round glasses of the almost pastel boy did something. The boy’s voice was soft and a little shaky.   
“Um no, I don’t think so. Thank you though.” GIlbert’s heart fluttered a little when he talked.   
“Oh, Actually, can you get me that?” He pointed to a bear ear headband. Gilbert got his little employee stool and reached for the headband, handing to the stranger. The blond boy tried on the ears and looked in a mirror. He smiled softly.   
“Thanks,” The boy said trotting over to his friends. They all gathered around the counter and Gilbert rang them up. He went through his spiel about “how about getting a membership for special deals and blah blah blah” and the group went on their way. Gilbert chewed on the piercing on his lip and thought back to the boy that came into the store as he was closing up shop. Gilbert went to Francis’ house rather than his after work.   
“Sounds like a crush, mon ami. Maybe I’ll see him tomorrow? I’ll let you know, okay?” Francis said, combing through his hair and gesturing grandly. Gilbert thanked Francis and went home. Welcoming his little bird’s chirping, Gilbert dropped his bag and pulled off his shirt as he went to his kitchen. He opened the fridge and stared into the white abyss.   
“I need to go food shopping. I guess I’ll do that tomorrow. Not like I have anything else planned.” He said grabbing an orange and peeling it. Gilbert ate the segments as he walked through his house, noting what he had to clean and picking up nick-knacks. He laid the last orange segment in Gilbird’s cage who was now pecking at it happily. Gilbert went though the rooms again and checked that the fans were all off before opening the cage and letting Gilbird stretch his adorable little yellow wings. Gilbird chirped happily and flew out of his cage. Gilbert rolled his shoulders, brushed his teeth and went to bed. He woke up to a phone call from Francis and Gilbird snuggled into his neck.   
“Ja, what is it?” Gilbert said rubbing his eyes and sitting up.   
“The blond boy you were talking about is here. He wanted to see you. His name is Matthew. I’m gonna need you to come in.” Francis spoke quickly. Gilbert threw on a shirt and his shoes. No one would know if he was wearing the same black jeans as yesterday. No one but himself and Gilbird. He hopped on his bike and pedalled quickly to Hot Topic. He locked his bike up and glided inside. The blond boy was standing there, bear ears on, shy smile adorning his face.   
“Hey,” Gilbert said, trying to seem cool and aloof. He failed of course.   
“Hi, You were the one who helped me yesterday, right? Francis told me you wanted to see me?” the boy blushed slightly.   
“Francis, you rat. You know this kid? Why didn’t you tell me when I was at your house?” Gilbert said crossing his arms.  
“Because, mon ami, he was there too. I didn’t want to get you too excited, I know how you get.” Francis smiled. “Gilbert, this is my little brother, Matthew. Matthew, my good friend Gilbert.”   
“I don’t know whether to punch you or kiss you. Or both.”   
“Well, if you wouldn’t mind, we could forego all of the above and you and I could go get lunch?” Matthew said softly. He tugged at the sleeves of his hoodie, this time a pale grey, Gilbert noticed his pastel blue jeans and the pyramid spikes on his side seams. Gilbert looked more closely at Matthew’s hands and saw rings on most of his fingers, including a rather impressive full finger armor ring.   
“Pastel Punk, I see, nice. Yeah, let’s go get lunch. You want tacos? I know a guy.” Gilbert said hoping Antonio could give him the hookup.   
“Yeah sure, that works.” Matthew adjusted his headband and looked at Gilbert. Francis looked as if he had just sent his child off to kindergarten for the first time. The two walked out of the Hot Topic, as a group of teenagers walked in, sending Francis into a tizzy of work. They went down to the food court and trotted up to the taco place.   
“Hey Antonio sent me, can I get a six pack?” The woman at the counter smiled widely and nodded. A few moments later she handed Gilbert a bag and waved him off. He left a few dollars in the tip jar. Thank god Antonio’s mother loved his friends.   
“Whoa, what?” Matthew asked in awe as he unwrapped one of the free tacos.  
“Antonio’s family owns the taco shop, if we tell his mom he sent us she’ll feed us for free. It’s great, she loves Francis and me like we were her sons right along with Toni. She’s really sweet.” Gilbert said between bites. taco sauce dripped down his chin and Matthew wiped it up with a napkin.  
“Wanna walk around a bit?” Gilbert said after the tacos were finished. Matthew nodded and they stood up, tossing the bag away. Matthew waited until they had been walking for a little bit before gently pressing his hand into Gilbert’s. They walked around the mall hand in hand for a while before stopping into Claire’s. Gilbert watched Matthew bounce over to the flower crowns and pick one out before looking intrigued at the faux gauges. Matthew pointed to a pair.  
“You’d look nice in those.” He said picking them up.   
“Yeah, hey. I’ll buy that for you if you want.” Gilbert said taking the flower crown from Matthew’s hands.  
“Really you don’t have too…”   
“My pleasure, Let’s go check out.” They left the store and walked around. They spent the rest of the day together and when it was time for them to part, Gilbert wrote his number on Matthew’s hand and kissed his forehead.   
“Call me.” He whispered.   
“Will do.” They spent a lot more time together after that day.


	43. Forty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing from Rocky Horror except a deep love for it. I'm sorry about how this ended, had I not ended it there it would've been forty pages long and basically just a play by play of Rocky Horror. As always please comment suggestions!

Chapter Forty Three

Gilbert and Alfred in theatre. Them getting roles as each other's boyfriend and Kiku and Matthew on a very possessive warpath. (Matthew as a vocal kid) (also al as a band geek)

Suggested by Believe_In_The_Journey

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gilbert Beilschmidt had been a theater kid since his conception. He loved the theater. In high school he wrote a one act, it was awful, but funny. He majored in Theatre in college, while his boyfriend and roommate, Matthew Williams, majored in music. He had the most beautiful tenor voice. The school musical rolled around and they were putting on a production of The Rocky Horror Show. Gilbert worked his tail end off and was ecstatic when the cast list came up.

Frank-n-Furter- Gilbert Beilschmidt

Riff Raff- Ivan Braginsky

Janet Weiss- Elizabeta Hedervary

The Criminologist- Heracules Karpusi

Eddie Ex- Arthur Kirkland

Dr Everett Scott- Ludwig Beilschmidt

Narrator- Berwald Oxensteirna

Brad Majors- Roderich Edelstein

Columbia- Francis Bonnefoy

Magenta- Nataila Arloskaya

Rocky Horror- Alfred F. Jones

“BABE! I GOT THE LEAD!” Gilbert shouted excitedly. He took Matthew’s hands into his as he bounced happily.

“Yeah, I can see that, I’m so proud of you!” Matthew said. He smiled but was a little saddened. Gilbert now belonged to the theatre and it’s wills for the next few months. The musical took hours upon hours to create, the set wasn’t elaborate but would take a while to paint and build; costumes would have to be custom made, not to mention the fact the almost everyone would see Matthew’s boyfriend in next to nothing and his brother in even less. 

“I’ll do everything I can to help you!” He said sweetly.

There was a week before rehearsals started. Matthew spent that week attached to Gilbert by the hip. 

“It’s not like I’m leaving you forever, it’s just a little bit.” Gilbert said kissing Matthew’s forehead as he was dropped off in front of the theater. Similar situations were all around them, boys kissing their boyfriends goodbye, as well as the occasional straight couple. Matthew walked over to a crestfallen Kiku. 

“You fall for a Theatre kid too, eh?” He said, hands shoved in his pockets. 

“Yes, Alfred has to juggle this with band and the games, I don’t think he’s gonna go to many of the games however. He was really excited. I watched The Rocky horror show, it’s intense.” Kiku said, walking with Matthew.

Rehearsals came and went and soon Matthew was sitting in a reserved seat at , gaping about how  _ great _ Gilbert looked in garters and fishnets and heels. 

“ _ So you were caught with a flat, well, how ‘bout that? But babies don’t you panic. By the liiiight of the night, it'll all seem alright, I’ll call you a satanic mechanic. I’m just a sweet transvestite, from transsexual, Transylvania huh-huh”  _ Gilbert sang the notes and danced perfectly. Matthew watched in a trance. 

A few songs later, Rocky Horror himself was introduced. Alfred F. Jones stepped down from the platform and onto the stage in a Gold speedo, and matching sneakers. Kiku gasped softly. Matthew looked over to him before his eyes were glued back to the stage. Gilbert clung to Alfred, touching muscles, and worse, pushing him down and on the word legs, dipping down between Alfred’s thighs. Matthew watched as Gilbert flirted with everyone on stage and deep down he knew it was just the role, but deeper down, he was jealous. He glanced at Kiku and noticed the same upset look. When Arthur came out and sang his song as Eddie, some of the tension melted. Until ‘I can make you a man reprise’. Elizabeta’s high note was flawless and Roderich’s reaction was the same. Then came the sex scenes. Matthew watched, tongue in cheek, until the worst was over. He sat in silence, shouting the obscenities he was supposed to, and waited for the show to be over. He rushed to Gilbert once he came off stage, and hugged him tightly. Kiku held Alfred’s hand and didn’t let go. Matthew hooked his finger in the garter where his hand naturally rested on GIlbert’s thigh as he received praise. Heracules sat on the stage, his head resting on Sadiq’s shoulder, sleeping lightly, even though he had the most effortless part, Roderich was talking with Vosh and stopped to kiss his nose a few times, Ivan stretched in his shiney silver costume, showing off for Yao, and Natalia went around talking to the crowds with Elizabeta. Ludwig had gone home and god knows where Arthur and Francis gone. Matthew dragged Gilbert outside.

“Look I know it was a role, but you’re mine, alright, and god only knows what I’ll do if any of those people flirt with you offstage, I can barely stand it when you’re onstage.” Matthew said, before kissing Gilbert roughly. 

“Hey, relax, the amount of things we had to work through in that cast is enough for me to want to actively avoid 90% of them for at least a month. I’m yours.” Gilbert said, brushing hair from Mattie’s face. “Now can we please go inside, I have to change and it’s really cold out here. I’m in a corset Mattie, you didn’t think about this.” A similar conversation was being held with Alfred by Kiku. Three nights later, everyone had their significant other back, and everyone was happy. The show had been a hit.


	44. Forty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is longer also took me like forever and I apologize for that. I like the pacing of this one a lot and I hope you guys do too. As always please leave suggestions in the comments!

  
Chapter Forty Four  
MATTIE WITH A STUTTER AU  
suggested by Believe_in_The_Journey  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Matthew Williams had a stutter. It wasn’t as bad as it used to be, but whenever he got upset or flustered or intimidated, it came out full force. Gilbert knew how much it bothered him, and learned how to calm him enough for him to speak properly.  
Matthew walked into work, clad in his grey suit, because ‘Black is too harsh for me and white suits are ridiculous’, he fixed his red tie and shuffled down the hall holding his little briefcase in front of him. He sat down in his chair and looked over at Gilbert.  
“Heya Birdie, how’s your morning going?” He beamed. Matthew smiled softly back.  
“It-It’s been good.” He said, stumbling slightly.  
“Awh, what’s gotcha worked up, Mattie?”  
“W-we have a meeting today, I-I’m supposed to go over the charts. I-I for-forgot to p-practice so I’m totally unprepared.” He had worked himself up last night as well. Public speaking was not good for his anxiety. Gilbert took his hand.  
“I’ll go up there with you if you need me too, okay?” He said softly rubbing circles in Matthew’s hand. then the boss man came out. He yelled for everyone involved with the meeting to come to room 414, and Matthew walked next to Gilbert to the meeting. For most of the meeting everything was fine. Until Matthew was called up.  
“O-Okay, s-so, th-this ch-ch-ch-chart me-means, P-pardon me s-sir, c-can Gi-Gilbert c-come u-up h-here with m-me?” He asked close to tears. The boss nodded and Gilbert went up and took Matthew’s hand. Gilbert rubbed circles into Matthew’s hand calming him.  
“It’s okay Mattie, you got this. Trust me, okay?” Gilbert whispered soothingly. The rest of the world melted away and the only one in the room was Gilbert, Matthew’s perfectly imperfect Gilbert. He spoke, clearly and without a single stutter. He exhaled slowly and looked at his boss. He was smiling and the room filled with sputtering applause. Gilbert and Matthew sat down and listened through the rest of the meeting and stumbled through their day.  
Once Gilbert arrived at Matthew’s house with his bag of clothes he cornered the blond man.  
“Ya know, Birdie, I think it’s real cute when you stutter.” He said, kissing Matthew’s neck. Matthew, in turn blushed a deep red.  
“I-I d-d-don’t--” He began. Gilbert kissed him softly. He ran his hands through Matthew’s hair, noticing the softness and tugged slightly. Matthew sighed and exposed his neck to Gilbert. Gilbert gratuitously kissed the area. Matthew moaned quietly.  
“What can I do to get you into bed at this point, Birdie?” Gilbert cooed in Mattie’s ear. Matthew shuddered and shrugged.  
“A-a-ask n-nicely?” He swallowed hard.  
“Aw, baby, are you flustered? If I’m bein’ too much you can just say, ya know.” Gilbert nuzzled into Matthew’s neck.  
“N-no, you’re f-fine.” he replied in brief. Gilbert kissed him hard on the mouth.  
“Oh, good then, how about we move this along then, yeah?” Gil said, working his hands down to cup the blond man’s ass. Matthew gasped. Gilbert pulled him away from the wall and was entirely determined to pin him against every piece of furniture on the way to the bedroom, but noticed, that if he just pulled him onto the couch the effect could be the same. So he did. Matthew was pushed onto the couch, incredibly confused.  
“I-I thought we were gon-gonna go-” Matthew began.  
“Shh, lemme do my thing, Birdie.” Gil interrupted. He turned around and touched his toes. His back to Matthew. He ran his hands up his leg, stopping just where his thigh meets his torso. He listened to Matthew’s breath hitch. Gilbert began unbuttoning his shirt with his cuffs, before throwing it off entirely. He twirled around and touched Matthew’s face, running his hands down his neck and shoulders before grinding his hips down on Matthew’s lap. With his knees pressed up against the back of the couch, he grabbed the back of Matthew’s neck. Pulling the blond to himself Gilbert kissed Matthew. He felt Matthew’s reaction rather than heard it.  
“Hm, someone’s getting rather hot and bothered. Shall we go or should I keep doing what I’m doing?”  
“Th-the f-first on-one p-please.” Matthew begged. Gilbert smiled and kissed Matthew’s forehead.  
“Alrighty then. Let’s go.” He took Matthew by the hand and led him to the bed, as if he was at his own house and not Matthew’s. After being laid down and propping himself up on his elbows, Matthew nodded for Gilbert to begin whatever he was gonna do. The magnificent goofball began with taking off Matthew’s pants. Matthew covered his face with his hands as Gilbert gently bit the insides of Matthew’s thigh.  
“St-sto-stop t-teasing me G-Gil. It-it’s n-not f-fair.” He whimpered as Gilbert pressed his nose to the trail of hair leading down to Matthew’s dick. Gilbert rolled his eyes sarcastically before grinning grandly and completely undressing the both of them. Matthew lifted his leg up and Gilbert rested it on his shoulder. He rummaged around in the bedside drawer until he found what he was looking for. He ripped open the condom and slid it on, then coated his fingers in lube. Matthew tensed up as he pressed the first finger into the tight ring of muscle but relaxed almost immediately. Gilbert continued to stretch Matthew until he nodded his welcome of bigger things. Burying his fae in the crook of Matthew’s neck, Gilbert pressed inside. The pale man sighed and bit his bottom lip, savoring the very being of his Mattie.  
“M-Move, f-fuck, m-move, G-Gil, p-please” Matthew sputtered out. Gilbert rocked his hips forward and bucked them back again. Matthew threw his head back.  
“That’s the -pl-place!” He yelped. GIlbert fought the urge to look him in the eye and say ‘I know, I’ve done this before’ so he elected to kiss Matthew instead. And so it went, Gilbert attending to Matthew’s little mewls and moans, the smell of sex lingering in the air. Gilbert swiped his thumb up the underside of Matthew’s cock as he felt himself getting close. He pumped Matthew just out of sync with his own thrust and ruts.  
“G-Gilbert!” Matthew came on Gilbert’s chest and Gilbert came shortly after. He tossed the condom and wiped the sticky mess off his chest and Matthew wiped himself up. After Mattie got his breathing under control he spoke.  
“It’s not really fair when you make me stutter like that.” He said, holding Gilbert in his arms and pressing his forehead to Gil’s shoulder.  
“Well, it’s not very fair that you’re too dang cute when you stutter out my name. I can’t help it, Birdie.” He said pulling Matthew over so his head rested on Gil’s thigh. He carded through his lover’s hair.  
“I love you Poohbear.” Matthew said sitting up.  
“I love you too Birdie. You gonna be big spoon or little spoon?” Gilbert arched an eyebrow.  
“Mm, I think big spoon tonight.” He said laying down again. Gilbert laid down in Matthew’s arms and snuggled into the blanket. Sometimes Matthew loved his stutter.


	45. Forty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never again. As always please leave suggestions in the comments!

Chapter Forty Five  
Pleasantly scented Mango Lotion is an ALL-PURPOSE LOTION. It is great for hands, body, nails, and skin... Massage into skin for a soft, moisturizing experience

suggested by FandomGeekery  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“HEY MAttie! Check out this lotion!” Gilbert said, waving a lotion bottle in front of Matthew’s face.  
“It’s pink,”  
“Yeah, I got it when I went to get a pedicure! Listen to the description: Pleasantly scented Mango Lotion is an ALL-PURPOSE LOTION. It is great for hands, body, nails, and skin... Massage into skin for a soft, moisturizing experience.” Gilbert laughed.  
“SOunds like a bad lube description.”  
“RIGHT?”


	46. Forty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little harder, but I like it, as always please leave comments down below!

Chapter Forty six  
Wolf Pack au  
Suggested by AnimeWolf  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The lowest on the pack food chain, a stark white wolf with piercing red eyes stalked around his prey. The golden wolf before him leaned against the rocky bluff. Owls shrieked in the distance. The white wolf bared his teeth, the approaching lone wolf backing off at the show of pink gums and sharp teeth. The golden wolf sighed and nuzzled the White one.  
“Thank you, Gilbert, I’ll tell Papa that you did well today. I wish you could come up to the den with us…” The golden wolf said, voice soft, purple eyes sparkling.  
“It was no problem, Matthew. I will see you at supper. Maybe I can sneak next to you.”  
Matthew and Gilbert padded softly back to the rest of the pack. They went their separate ways and Matthew planned to tell his Father that he was mated to a lower class wolf. His father wouldn’t accept him, but Matthew didn’t care, he loved the white wolf, and nothing would stop that. Gilbert hadn’t been able to slink up next to Matthew, nor could he sleep in the den, he found a covered area beneath the bluff and hoped Matthew could join him. He cowered down and laid his head on his paws. Matthew poked his head around the corner, and Gilbert’s ears perked up, he lifted one sleepy eyelid and grinned. Matthew let himself fall onto of Gilbert, his paws under Gilbert’s chin. They fell asleep. Someone reported Matthew to Papa and the lovers were awoken to the leader howling at Matthew.   
“This is unacceptable. He must leave. He cannot stay, my son will not be found with a lower class. He’s not even an Omega, he’s less than that. Not worth our time. Come Matthew.” The leader said, fur trembling in the breeze. Matthew looked sadly at Gilbert and then to the woods ahead. Gilbert shot him back a knowing look. They ran. Miles away, they began their own pack. Tighter than the old one, and bound by love. No one could tell them who they could love or who they couldn’t.


	47. Forty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was fun, Also Gilbert would be the kind of kid to come to school with a full sleeve of temporary tattoos, and also the one to snort pixie sticks, right? And as always, well you know the drill.

Chapter Forty Seven

School au

Suggested by GalaxyCoveredFandoms

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matthew walked into class, and spotted an unfamiliar boy in the seat next to his. The blond walked to his seat dumped his things on his desk and opened his book. 

“Whatcha reading about?” The boy said, eyes sparkling. Matthew took a moment, the accent unfamiliar and slightly confusing.

“It’s uh, about ghosts and an old house and stuff.” Matthew said. 

“My name is Gilbert, what’s yours?” The boy said, Matthew noticed the ruby color of his eyes and the snow white of his hair.

“Matthew. Why are your eyes red? And why is your hair white?” Matthew asked innocently.   
“I’m an Albino! It’s neat-o right?” Gilbert said. 

“I dunno what that means but yeah!” Matthew went back to reading ‘The Old Willis Place’ and the teacher walked in. She introduced Gilbert as a foreign exchange student from Germany. He was mostly quiet for the rest of the day, and Matthew went home hoping they had a lot in common, he desperately wanted to befriend the new boy. 6th grade was when everyone was discovering themselves, and their sexualities and finding people to date, and to hate. The next day, Gilbert was like a different person. Loud, slightly disruptive, and defiant. Matthew was slightly appalled. He still dealt with Gilbert, he had a slight intrigue for the boy. The way his lips moved when he spoke and how his hair fell in his eyes when he was focused. The sharpness of his jawline and the crook of his neck. It was at about this point that Matthew realized something. “Oh shit, I’m gay.” He thought.

“Hey, same!” Gilbert said to him.

“Oh  _ merde _ , did I say that out loud?!” Matthew’s eyes blew wide.

“Yeah, fam.” Gilbert smirked. Matthew buried his face in his hands. Gilbert scribbled something on a scrap of paper and shoved it in Matthew’s hand.

“What’s this?” The blond asked.

“My phone number? Ya know, I’ve seen you staring or whatever, if you wanna call me and hang out or something-”

“Yes. Yes, I uh- I do want to hang out. That would be nice, You’re cute…” Matthew said all at once. Gilbert smiled  as the bell rang. 

“Wanna go get a slice of pizza after school?” Gilbert asked. Matthew pursed his lips and nodded. A few days later Gilbert asked him out. Weeks later they shared their first kiss. It was awful, as most first kisses are, but full of electricity and love, and saliva. Slowly they got better at it. They loved and loved and loved. They’d sneak away during the weekends to go cuddle in the basement of Gilbert’s house, or the attic of Matthew’s or at the park by the river. Gilbert managed to stop failing classes, Matthew was hung up on helping him. They completed each other. It was no surprise when they won cutest couple in high school. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merde~ shit


	48. Forty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love sailors! As always leave au's in the comments I will get to them eventually!

Chapter forty eight

Sailor au

Suggested by FandomGeekery

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gruff, worn, traveled, these are words to describe a sailor. Captain Matthew Williams of The Maple Leaf was almost none of those things. Kind-hearted and positively soft, Matthew loved the sea and everything to do with it. His ever faithful First mate, and husband, Gilbert Beilschmidt, had joined him on The Maple Leaf to sail away and explore. The Maple Leaf wasn’t a big vessel, but she was accommodating, with everything the two needed for a month at least, they sailed away. The first night on the water, Gilbert surprised Matthew with a sailor’s uniform. 

“For  _ mein Schiffersmann,  _ my sailor boy.” He said, pressing his nose into Matthew’s hair. They went snorkling, to look at the colorful life under the water and to take pictures. When the sun went down and the sailors were sleepy they’d retire to the hammock hanging across the bottom deck. Matthew laying with his head on Gilbert’s chest, strong arms around him, GIlbert swaying the hammock gently with his heel, his nose pressed into Matthew’s hair, enjoying the sweet scent of him. They slept softly until the squawking of gulls and bright sunlight woke them. 

“What do you want to do today my little sailor boy?” Gilbert asked softly.

“A whole lot of not much babe.” Matthew cooed back. Gilbert smirked and kissed Matthew’s forehead. Matthew rolled off the hammock.

“I’m about ready to go home you know.” Matthew confessed.

“Then Ahoy, let’s set sail back to the motherland of sweet Canada!” Gilbert said, swinging around the mast of the small ship. Matthew fell down he laughed so hard. His eyes twinkled as he stood back up and took Gilbert by the shoulders. He slid his hand up and around so that his fingers were tangled in the pale man’s hair. Matthew bowed his head to meet the slightly shorter man’s mouth and kissed him gently. Gilbert’s hands flew to Matthew’s hips, his palm meeting the small of Matthew’s back. Matthew smiled into the kiss. 

“ _ Je t’aime _ .” Matthew whispered as Gilbert rubbed circles in Matthew’s back with his thumbs. 

“ _ Ich liebe Dich. _ ” Gilbert whispered back. They enjoyed each other’s embrace as the Canadian coast drifted into view.


	49. Forty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I based all locations in the school after my high school. I'm doing the next chapter myself, but please leave aus still!

Chapter Forty Nine

AU where Julchen just came out and is getting shit from pretty much all her classmates. Maddie flinching away from her when they're walking in the hall cuz she just doesn't want contact with humans. Julchen snapping at her cuz she's so done and Maddie crying and apologies ensue

Suggested by Believe_in_the_Journey

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I didn’t think a pretty little thing like you could be gay, how about I change your mind?” Some sleazy guy said, his arm pinning Julchen against the wall. She had been bullied all day and was done. There were no words. She just punched him as hard as she could in the gut. THe wind was knocked out of him as she escaped from his towering mass. She walked out of the room and down the hall. There was a blonde girl, her hair up in pigtails, she was wearing a white skirt and a red hoodie. The girl flinched away from Julchen. Like everyone else had since she had come out. 

“What do you have a problem with me too?! If you do say it to my damn face! I’m So sick of this! Tell me the vendetta everyone has with Julchen Maria Beilschmidt! Go on!” Julchen shouted at the girl. She began crying. Julchen softened.

“Look I’m sorry, I’ve had a really shitty day, I came out this morning and I’ve been given a lot of shit.”  
“I just wanted to avoid everyone, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry. Sorry…” The girl sank down the wall tears streaming down her face. Julchen helped her up.

“I know a place where there’s never any people. Follow me.” Julchen took the girl by the arm and led her to the theatre. She made her way to the sink backstage and led hoodie girl down the solid spiral staircase behind the heavy door. Lumber and paint cans were all around as well as props. Julchen led the girl to the Hole. There was an array of couches surrounding an ancient tv, along with a few DVD’s and a player. 

“Welcome to the Hole in the Dungeon. It’s where I go when things get to be too much. Here or Narnia, but that’s a different day. Sorry I snapped are you okay?” Julchen smiled shyly. The blonde girl swallowed and looked up at Julchen through her lashes.

“Sorry I broke down, I’ve just had a bad day. I’m Madeline.” The blonde said. Julchen smiled sweetly. She tugged at the hem of her high-waisted shorts, her pale legs looking more colored in the dim light. 

“You look really nice today… just, um, by the way.” Madeline continued.

“Oh, _Danke_ , that means a lot to me. My name is Julchen-”  
“Julchen Maria Beilschmidt, you shouted it at me in the hall.” Julchen turned bright red and buried her face in her hands. 

“ _ Mein Gott. Entschuldigung.” _ Julchen said softly. Madeline sat there, confused from the language barrier. 

“I-I don’t speak, what is that, German?” Madeline giggled. It was like pure happiness sent from the heavens through a wind chime right to Julchen’s ears.

“Don’t worry about it. It didn’t mean anything important.” Julchen grinned. “Excuse me if I’m being forward but your really cute.” She said, shutting one eye and leaning to her left. Madeline giggled again and shook her head.

“No, you’re fine. Sorry I cried earlier.” 

“Sorry I yelled.” They stayed in the Dungeon for a long time, until Julchen finally asked Madeline out. It was sweet and stammering and Madeline took Julchen’s hand and just held it. 


	50. Fifty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap guys! We're at fifty! Sorry this took so long, I didn't know how to exactly go about it, and I got really busy with school. Next chapter should be up within the week, thanks for staying with me this far!

Chapter Fifty(Holy balls!)  
Stripper AU  
Suggested by me  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Matthew walked into the strip club. A place he was uncomfortably familiar with. He sat down in front of the pole he knew would hold the person he was looking for. The filthy music began as he sat down and got slightly comfortable in the chair. The lights dimmed more than they already were and the pale man Matthew had came for emerged. Scantily clad in only a white shirt collar and bowtie with black booty shorts. He winked at Matthew and began his routine, placing a smooth, pale thigh upon the pole. Strong arms hoisted him up. Matthew watches as his boyfriend works his way up the pole, twisting his torso out spinning down. The shiny floors reflecting glistening abs and thighs. Matthew swallowed hard as he watched the Albino man upon the pole bend over backwards and slide down the pole with his back to the audience. God bless that back. When he was moving like this, Matthew couldn’t find words, he was breathless at these moments. The world slips away and it’s like Gilbert isn’t at work but he’s simply performing for Matthew. Gilbert continued his performance, an elegant display of his skin. Money was tucked in his waistband at this point, a few of the bills undoubtedly from Matthew’s entranced hand. Gilbert grabbed the metal and hoisted himself up, hooking one foot in front and one behind, he let go and arched his back so that his winning smile faced the crowd. Once he had once again touched the floor with pointed toes like a dancer he took a bow. The music faded out and the announcer spoke.  
“Give it up once again for Daddy Long Legs!” The men and women in the room whooped. Matthew got up. He followed Gilbert behind the stage. He took Gilbert’s hand.  
“You were great, babe.” Matthew said as he stepped into Gilbert’s dressing room. Gilbert backed Matthew to the nearest wall and looked at his hoodie as if it was a dead thing.   
“Hey, Let’s go home, yeah?” Gilbert said, burying his face in Matthew’s neck.   
“Work got you feeling a little down eh?” Matthew said, inhaling. Gilbert nodded and tugged at the hem of Matthew’s shirt. Gil let out a little sigh.   
“What? Here?” Gilbert cocked an eyebrow. “Because it’s a strip club. Can’t you wait?”   
“Nah birdie. I can just take you to a private room. I’m supposed to have one anyway. I can give you a nice lap dance.” He batted his eyelashes and pressed a palm against Matthew’s stomach. Matthew sighed.   
“I don’t wanna pressure you into anything babe.” Gilbert said, taking his hand.  
“I’m just trying to remember if I have protection… Also how clean are the rooms?”  
“I dunno, I don’t usually go back there. I can prolly bum a condom offa someone here. Whaddaya say?” Matthew grinned, his fingers playing at Gilbert’s. He nodded.   
“I do like lap dances.” Gilbert nudged the nearest dude, and asked for a rubber. One was handed to him and he took his shy, hoodie clad boyfriend to the back rooms. Once the door was closed and locked Gilbert put on some music, A heavy beat, buzzing with energy. He sat Matthew on the bed and ran a hand through his hair. The beat pulsed and Gilbert began to swivel his hips to the beat. His arms raised above his head and he bent down. His hands traced up his legs and hovered over his thighs. Once his ass was fully in Matthew’s reach, the blond reached a tentative hand out and touched it. Gilbert backed up and guided Matthew’s face to his neck. Matthew kissed there and wrapped his arms around the albino.   
“Mm, you’re wearing far too many clothes at this point, I can feel it.” Gilbert said, grinding his hips down on Matthew’s. The blond’s arousal was painfully obvious. Matthew shrugged off his hoodie and unbuttoned his jeans before Gilbert smacked his hands away. He looked up, confused.  
“Lemme.” A smirk played on Gilbert’s lips. He slid the Canadian’s pants along with the boxer briefs he favored down just past his knees and kissed both of his thighs before giving Matthew’s dick the attention it sought. He didn’t hesitate to test his limits and slide his mouth all the way to the base. Matthew gasped and curled his fingers in the bed sheets. He placed an unsteady hand in soft snow white hair and choked out a moan. The filthy primal sounds elicited from both men were enough to make each other need it more. Gilbert pulled up off of Matthew and pushed him back, pulling his jeans off and ultimately sliding out of his own skin tight shorts. Gilbert ripped the condom packaging open and rolled it on, before pressing a finger into his already panting boyfriend.  
“Gil, just go for it. Please…” Matthew begged. Gilbert wouldn’t have it. He pressed another finger in and scissored the digits. He pressed the bundle of nerves he was looking for and Matthew’s back arched. A moan worked its way out of both men, and Gilbert finally pushed into Matthew. He kissed Matthew and began to slowly roll his hips. The music had long stopped when the equilibrium was met. Matthew had forgotten what the rhythm was as soon as Gilbert had lost it. Gilbert came slightly before Matthew, and collapsed next to him. The condom was thrown away in the little trash can and They hurried to get their pants back on.  
“Let’s get out of here yeah?” Gilbert smirked. Matthew threw him the keys to his car and they drove home. Once in their own bed, Gilbert kissed Matthew, tender and kind. Matthew laid down, hair damp with sweat. Gilbert began to rub the knots out of Matthew’s back. Then rolled over and allowed Matthew to wrap around him. They slept soundly like a couple should.


	51. Fifty one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birds, gosh diddly darn it I love birds.

Chapter Fifty One  
Gilbert hanging with the BTT and pissing Arthur off and getting cursed into a bird. BIrd adventures  
Believe_in_the_journey  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Heya, Eyebrows, what are you doing here?” Gilbert chided, walking into Francis’ house. Arthur glared at him.  
“I have as much of a right to be here as you do.” Arthur sneered pouring a cup of tea.   
“Francis, what’s going on? Also why’s your boyfriend here, I thought this was a boy’s night, we can’t watch the Soap with him.... It’s no fun that way, we’d have to explain things.” It was at about this time that Arthur began steaming. He muttered a curse under his breath and a ball of smoke engulfed Gilbert. Toni walked in.   
“Hola amigos, oh what’s happened to Gilbert?” He asked pointing to the small cockatoo bird standing where Gilbert had been. Arthur smirked, then frowned.   
“I- I don’t know how to change him back…” He said softly. Francis looked at him appalled.   
“You changed my friend into a bird and you don’t know how to change him back? Mon Dieu, Arthur…” Francis said, burying his face in his hands.   
“I am going to get Matthew, he can help.” Gilbert spoke. He flew out the open door and to Matthew. He landed on the boy’s shoulder. Matthew jumped a little.   
“Hello, bird.” He said softly.  
“Mattie, It’s me, Gilbert.” The bird chirped.  
“Huh. Didja piss off Arthur?” Mattie asked, his curiosity piqued. The bird cocked his head.   
“Hm, Yeah probably. Anyway, i’m missing boy’s night, and there was a cliffhanger last week, So I need to get changed back, who do you know that can do that?” Gilbert asked. Matthew stroked the bird’s cheek, and thought for a moment.  
“Maybe Lukas? I’ll call him.” He proceeded to do so. Gilbert nestled on Mattie’s hair. “Yeah, my boyfriend got turned into a bird, can you help?” Matthew said into the phone. A faint ‘I mean, I guess” came from the other line.   
“Alright Gil-bird-” Matthew snickered. “Let’s go see Lukas.” They walked the way there, Gilbert nuzzling into Matthew’s neck.   
“Who’s a pretty bird? You are Gil, yes, you are.” Matthew said, stroking the soft feathers of the now bird.   
“I’ll fight you.” Gilbert said. However, he was shut up when Matthew pressed a kiss to his beak. Gilbert pressed his forehead to Matthew’s. Lukas opened the door, his fair hair mussed, his cross hair clip out of place. His ever present sneer was just that, ever present.   
“Let’s get this over with.” He said.   
“Are we interrupting something?” Matthew asked, going a little red.   
“No, Mathias is just here, being Mathias.” Lukas rolled his eyes. Matthew and Bird Gilbert stepped inside the home and noticed the temperature. It was cold. There was a blanket fort. Gilbert thought he’d make one for him and Matthew once he was human again. The process was quick, and painless. Gilbert was back to himself, and kissed Matthew, shook Lukas’ hand, yelled into the distance a goodbye to Mathias. Then he sprinted out and back to Francis’ house. Thankfully the soap opera hadn’t started yet. He apologised to Arthur for whatever he had done, and once the show was over he called Matthew to come pick him up.   
“Babe, not gonna lie, it was nice to be a bird. You smell more strongly when I can smell better, and it’s nice. You smell nice. Also, your hair is super soft.” Gilbert said, speaking fast.  
“I love you too, Gil.”   
“Wanna spend the night? I’m gonna build a fort.” Matthew laughed and nodded, parking outside of Gilbert’s house.


	52. Fifty two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I take so long to update and they're so short, but school is getting crazy.

Chapter fifty two  
Straight au/ fairy and fairy hunter au  
Suggested by Kaida93  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
She bathed herself in the waterfall, waist-length white hair pulled up as she sat on the smooth river rocks. Her iridescent wings flittered absently as she hummed some German folk song to herself.   
The hunter padded silently through the underbrush to the river. He blew the defiant curl out of his face. He was supposed to bag a fairy that’s been disrupting life and causing mischief. He didn’t know she’d be naked, or pretty, or albino. Matthew let out a breath. The fairy looked at him. He cursed. She stood up, flashed him a rude hand gesture and ran. Matthew cursed. He followed the pale woman as she ran through the woods. He hadn’t expected her to be so nimble, her pale, slender body jumping and dodging easily through the branches and brush of the forest. Finally she stopped, turned around and met Matthew’s eye. There was a scar on her cheek, noticeable but not marring enough to take away from her strong and somehow delicate features.   
“What. What do you want, asshole?” She lurched forward, cocking her head as Matthew struggled to keep complete eye contact. He was a gentleman he couldn’t outwardly oggle the nude fae in front of him. He reached into his bag and threw her a blanket. She wrapped it around her slender frame.  
“Okay, so now will you talk to me?” The woman’s wings flitted in the air, and her hands were planted firmly on her hips. Words caught in Matthew’s throat. He cleared his thoughts with a cough.   
“Err, I’m supposed to capture you. You’ve been causing mischief…” Matthew said softly.   
“That’s just what I do, I’m not hurting anyone. Leave me be.” She said.   
“What’s your name?” The fairy harrumphed, rolled her eyes and muttered something.  
“Julchen.”   
“I’m Matthew.” He grinned, and pushing his glasses up, reached out for her hand. She took it. Her flesh was cool and slightly damp from the water. Matthew shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to the woman. Her wings folded down as she slipped the jacket on. She looked stunning. Like she was meant to be in Matthew’s jacket. He realized she looked like she belonged in his arms as well.   
“I-I don’t think I’m going to finish this job…” Matthew said, stepping closer to the fae. He slid his hands from her wrists to her elbows, watching as her pale lips parted slightly. She inhaled quietly and anticipated Matthew’s lips on hers. He slowly allowed himself to kiss her. His hands fell onto the fairy’s hips and hers made their way to the man’s hair. He pulled away to rest his face in her neck. His fingers tangled through her stark white hair and found themselves again at her hips.   
“I think we should disappear.” Matthew said, feeling the pull of love for this woman.  
“I think that you are right.” Julchen replied, the same pull holding her to him.


	53. Fifty three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A combined Au once again and that clears up my backed up requests, I thought these Au's seemed very similar, so I combined them, and I hope no one is upset. I do my best and I'm also really sorry about my slow updates, school is on the way to being over with and time is just crazy, so I write when I can. Please enjoy and leave suggestions in the comments!

Chapter Fifty Three  
Legs and bottom heavy Mattie  
Believe_in_the_journey and valzilla  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It started with Matthew sitting on the floor in shorts, staring down at his legs, close to tears. Most of his body fat went to his legs. He was insecure about it. Gilbert had walked in and joined Mattie on the floor.   
“What’s wrong?” Gilbert said, wrapping his arms around Matthew. Matthew touched his thighs dejectedly, sighing a quick ‘nothing’. “Mmm. You can’t lie to me. I see right through it. What’s bugging you?” Gilbert continued.   
“My legs. The way I store fat. My huge, disgusting legs.” Matthew whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks. Gilbert felt the hurt. He held Matthew closer.   
“Your legs are perfect. Perfect, Birdie. I love them, they are a part of you. I like them. Holding your thighs is like holding a chunk of heaven, babe.” He kissed the tears away from Matthew’s face and pulled him into his lap. Gil nuzzled into the crook of Matthew’s neck; sliding his hands slowly down Matthew’s legs. Matthew’s attitude changed slowly.   
“Why are you so upset about them all of a sudden?” Gilbert asked, kissing Matthew’s shoulders.   
“I’m afraid that you won’t find me attractive. I don’t want to look down at my legs and remember why you left. Besides, they’ve always been an insecurity of mine.” Matthew spoke the words softly, like he was afraid of them. Gilbert held the blond tighter.   
“Look, nothing about your legs could ever chase me away, or any of your appearance at all. However, I won’t make any promises about you and your habit of taping everything. All the time.” Gilbert joked. Leave it to this man to joke Matthew into a better mood.   
“Anyway, back to your legs, Mattie, how many times have I kissed those thighs? How many times have I practically worshiped your legs?” A blush crept across Matthew’s face as he mumbled the answer.  
“What’s that?” Gilbert cooed.  
“Many. Many times.” He smiled.   
“That’s right, so since I love those legs of yours so very much, you should too. Get me?” Matthew laughed sincerely about this and threw his arms around Gilbert.   
“You know you’re being thanked later right?” He said.   
“Oh yeah, I know. Now let’s get you dressed to we can go on our date, and get that over with so I can get you out of your pants and into bed. Alright?” Gilbert asked. Matthew nodded and went to their room to get dressed. Gilbert smiled fondly as he watched him go before standing up, grabbing his keys and starting the car. Matthew joined him shortly after. Gilbert took him out to dinner and they came home full. The entire time they were in the car, Gilbert had a hand on Matthew’s thigh, unbelieving that any part of the man was flawed. They returned home and Gilbert peeled out of his suit jacket, and attached himself to Matthew. True to his words, Gilbert was thanked, and fully.


	54. Fifty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm taking so long, I have a lot on my plate and instead of doing something I sit and wonder what to do, anyway please leave au's in the comments. I promise to update more next month once school lets out.

Chapter FIfty Four  
It’s dark and I cannot find my way out of this corn maze, let’s try to get out together AU  
Suggested by Believe_in_the_journey  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He had always been good at mazes on paper, but in a corn field? He couldn’t see the whole picture, and it was getting dark. Matthew looked around shoulders tense, lip quivering. No one had watched him go in, no one knew where he was and his phone was on it’s last leg of battery. Very suddenly a man bumped into him. Bumped perhaps, was the wrong word, as the impact sent Matthew to the ground. Rammed was a better word. He looked up at the man, tall, maybe a little shorter than Matthew himself, and pale as a ghost. The man glanced down at Matthew and held out a hand.  
“Sorry, I’m lost, the name’s Gilbert, need a hand?” Matthew guessed his dialect to be probably German or something similar. He took Gilbert’s hand and pulled himself up.   
“My name’s Matthew and I’m lost too”  
“Let’s work together to get out of here, two minds or whatever.” Gilbert beamed and the warmth that radiated from his grin was enough for Matthew. The sun was set at this point and out of not wanting to get separated, Matthew slipped a mittened hand into Gilbert’s. Gilbert stopped and looked at him.   
“Hey, Birdie, you okay?” he asked. Matthew blushed a little but nodded. Gilbert smiled again and lead on. They were hopelessly lost and Gilbert sat down in what was probably the center of the corn maze.   
“Wanna make out?” Gilbert joked as he crossed his legs.   
“I-uh, I mean-” Matthew stuttered.  
“I was just kidding,” Gilbert said, half lying.  
“Kinda? Oh...” Matthew hid his face. He cursed silently.  
“I mean we can if you want to…” Matthew looked up at the strange man beside him. Red eyes sparkled against pale skin. Sprigs of white hair poked out of a black beanie and a light blush spread across the man’s face. Matthew scooted closer to the man and pulled his mittens off. Gilbert leaned forward and touched his forehead to Matthew’s. Matthew let his lips brush Gilbert’s and sparks flew. The two sat there, silent and tender. Matthew slided into Gilbert’s lap and tangled his fingers in shaggy hair. Gilbert pushed Matthew’s glassed up to the top of Matthew’s head safely out of the way. Then the actual sparks came. It wasn’t a spark so much as a sudden beam of light.  
“Not the first couple I’ve found lost and passing the time I’ve seen tonight. C’mon guys, let’s get you out of here.” The farmer said, motioning for the two to follow. Gilbert fished around in his pocket and then grasped Matthew’s hand. The farmer lead them out of the corn maze and Gilbert said goodbye to Matthew, and got into his car. Matthew watched him drive away before getting in his car as well. He thanked the farmer for the help and drove home. He was halfway there before he realised he had never gotten Gilbert’s number. There goes his chance to ever see that man again. Matthew pulled into his driveway and shoved his hands in his pockets. There was an unfamiliar slip of paper. He pulled it out and looked at it. It was Gilbert’s number. He smiled warmly and unlocked his door. Once in his house Matthew called the number.  
“Hello?” The familiar German accent flowed through the phone.  
“Gilbert? It’s Matthew. When did you give this to me?” Matthew chuckled softly.   
“When the farmer showed up. I slipped it in your pocket before I grabbed your hand.”   
“Oh, well thanks. I had a good time. It was fun.” Matthew smiled so hard his cheeks hurt.  
“Can I take you out to get some coffee tomorrow?” Gilbert swallowed hard.  
“Yeah, um, yeah absolutely. I’ll text you my address in the morning.”   
“Cool. see you then.” They hung up and went to bed, thinking warmly of each other.


	55. Fifty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Believe told me that this was enough. the - indicates sign language, so yeah, have fun, and please leave me comments!

Chapter Fifty Five  
2p au  
Believe_in_the_Journey  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The man stared across the room at the broody figure in white across the room. Long curly hair was pulled back into a half hearted ponytail, and he slumped in his seat. Matt adjusted the flannel shirt he wore and walked over to the man. A stray curl fell upon his brow as Matthieu approached.   
“Hey, what’s your name?” Matt asked, a hand rubbing the day old stubble on his chin. The albino looked up, and began signing his name.   
-Gilen Beilschmidt.- It took Matt a second to recognise the signing. He began to sign back.   
-I didn’t know you were deaf, sorry.- He half smiled.   
-I am not. I am mute- Gilen signed back.   
“Oh, well I’ll just speak then, is that okay?”   
-yes- It was at this point that Matt noticed the silver glinting from Gilen’s sleeves. A metal arm. Matt decided against asking, he was after all touchy about the scars on his chest.   
“ Well, you’re the kinda guy I’m into, so I’m gonna give you my number and go, just because I’ve run out of things to say. Here you go, text me I suppose.”   
-see you later, lumber jack.-


	56. Fifty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter I've written. I had a lot of fun, please leave me comments as always and hey, thanks.

Chapter Fifty Six  
Au where Gil is the sex ed teacher and Mattie is the study tudor  
Suggested by Em  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mr. Beilschmidt was a lot of the students favorite; tall, handsome, and not afraid to curse in the classroom, he allowed the students to be comfortable. Especially in the class he taught, one of the most dreaded classes: Sex ed.   
“Now I know I’m supposed to tell you not to have sex and that abstinence, and not having premarital sex is the way to go, but you are teenagers and that’s very hypocritical of me, so here’s some condoms, and I’m gonna show you what to do with them.” He said, passing around bananas and condoms. He winked slyly at the other man in the room, a part time helper kept in the room to help with the kids. The blond caught the movement and blushed slightly.   
“Anyway, Here’s what you do. Rip open the package and roll it onto the banana. It’s gonna be a little different with an actual human, but you get it. Now, don’t do anything stupid, you know what STD’s look like, not fun, and I’ll be damned is any of you kids come in here and say ‘Mr. B, I think I got something, what should I do?’ Cuz I’ll say you should’ve listened to me, now go to the doctor and see what they can do. Class dismissed, go to lunch.” Gilbert sat down at his desk and moved his anatomical models out of the way.   
“So, Mr. Williams, how was the lesson?” he said smiling at the blond.   
“It was good… Why’d you wink at me?” The man’s glasses slid down his nose and he pushed them back up.  
“Well, you see, you’re cute, and it seemed right.” At this Matthew buried his face in his hands, chuckling softly.   
“How about I take you out to dinner, I have a very good grasp on anatomy, you know.” Gilbert’s hand slipped out from under him and he fell chest first on his desk. Matthew couldn’t contain his laughter any longer. He doubled over laughter erupting from him.  
“Sure, pick me up at 6, okay? Let me put my number in my phone.” Gilbert stood up, rubbed his chest and handed Matthew his phone. The blond typed his number into Gilbert’s phone and left for lunch. Gilbert scratched the back of his neck and stared up at the ceiling. He sighed happily and went to lunch himself. He sat down next to Francis Bonnefoy, the French teacher; and Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, the Spanish teacher.   
“What’s up, losers?” Gilbert said, placing his tray between the language teachers.   
“Gilbert, you look like you just got laid… What’s going on?” Francis smiled.  
“I got his number. I’ve got a date tonight.” Gilbert grinned.  
“The new Canadian helper?” Tonio looked up from his meal. Gilbert nodded excitedly. A round of praise circled him. The rest of the day was slow, until 5. At that point everything kicked into gear. Gilbert was throwing clothes from his closet trying to find something to wear. He texted Matthew asking what he wanted to eat. His phone buzzed and Gil snapped to attention.   
‘I don’t really care, a breakfast shop?’ The text read. GIlbert decided on jeans and a kinda nice shirt.   
‘I need your address, so I can pick you up.’ Gilbert texted, a flurry of excitement filling his chest. The reply arrived as he was grabbing his keys. He picked Matthew up and took him to an IHOP. Once sat down, Matthew started asking questions.  
“So, why sex ed?” He asked, taking a sip of his drink.  
“Well, you see, it’s important that kids these days know that sex is okay, but it needs to happen consensually and safely.” Gil said, sitting up in his seat.  
“And what about your grasp on anatomy?” Matthew grinned widely, pouring maple syrup on his short stack.  
“That, although true, was really just a pick up line.” Gilbert laughed, and shrugged. They ate, paid and ultimately ended up going to Gilbert’s house.   
“You want something to drink?” Gilbert asked grabbing a beer from the fridge. Matthew nodded and Gilbert handed him a beer.   
“Now, I’m not usually one for sleep overs on the first date, but you’re pretty cute.” Gilbert winked, throwing an arm around the hoodie clad man.  
“Well, now, Mr. B, who said I was sleeping over?”   
“That beer in your hand.” Gilbert said, his face close to Matthew’s. Matthew bit his lip and pressed his lips to Gilbert’s. Once he finally pulled away, he slid a hand up Gilbert’s thigh.   
“How’s about we make use of your excellent grasp of anatomy, eh?” Matthew said, kissing Gilbert again and grinning. Gilbert smiled and stood up, leading Matthew off to his bedroom.   
“Do you top or bottom? I’m flexible and go either way.” Gilbert said, kissing Matthew’s jaw. A soft moan escaped Matthew.  
“Bottom, if you please. Ooh, what was that, do that again.” Gilbert smiled and pressed his tongue against Matthew’s neck again. Gilbert backed the Canadian up onto his bed and slid the man out of his hoodie. He sighed as he also removed Matthew’s shirt, but had to step back and admire the body beneath. Matthew flushed with embarrassment as Gilbert’s grin left his face for a more neutral expression. Matthew crossed his arms across his chest. Gilbert ran a hand through his stark white hair.   
“I-I’m sorry.” Matthew said instinctively. He grabbed for his shirt, his body betraying him, the years of pancakes and junk food creating small mounds on his hips and padding his stomach. Gilbert stopped him.   
“I’m the one who should be sorry, my face in awe is a little less than friendly. I’m not disappointed, I was just blown away with how beautiful you are.” Gilbert smiled and placed a hand on Matthew’s arm. Matthew grinned and began unbuttoning Gilbert’s shirt. He pulled it off the pale man and ran a hand over the smooth skin. Gilbert placed his mouth on Matthew’s collar bone, eliciting beautiful pants and moans from the man. Gilbert moved to unbutton Matthew’s pants, admiring the hair growing in a trail up. He touched the curls on Matthew’s chest, then proceeded to tug off both his and Matthew’s jeans.   
“Gosh, you’re pretty.” Gilbert said, pulling Matthew onto his lap, watching the other man’s kiss swollen lips curl into a smile.   
“Why, thank you, you’re not half bad yourself.” Matthew slung his arms around Gilbert’s neck and ground his hips down a little. Gilbert moaned and pressed his forehead to Matthew’s. Gilbert palmed the forming bulge in Matthew’s boxers, running his thumb over the head. Matthew took his glasses off and placed them on the bedside table.   
“There’s a condom in the drawer, if you wanna grab it while you’re there, oh, and a bottle of lube.” Gilbert said, pointing.   
“Which kind?” Matthew said, digging around in the drawer.  
“Any of them, it’s a grab bag, see if you can find a normal one but if not, anything will do.” Matthew did find a normal one, and the two discarded what was left of their clothing. After a liberal lubing of his fingers, he began prepping Matthew. He prodded at the tight ring of muscle, and finally pressed inside. Matthew arched his back and called out.  
“You alright? Do I need to stop?” Gilbert said, halting all movement. Matthew shook his head, and told Gilbert to keep going. Gilbert waited for the muscle around his finger to relax before adding another. After a bit, he pressed up a little and Matthew called out again. Gilbert removed his fingers and rolled the condom on. He pressed his dick to Matthew and slowly entered. After a short while, he began rolling his hips.   
“Shit, Gilbert,” Matthew said, as the other man established a rhythm and quickened his pace. Gilbert let out a low keen as Matthew pulled him down to kiss him. His hand went down to Matthew’s dick and he curled his fingers around it. He began pumping the man with the offbeat of his thrusts, sending Matthew into a sort of mute haze, before coming shortly after. Gilbert came with a sigh of Matthew’s name, just after Matthew, and pulled out. He tied off the condom and threw it in the waste bin. Matthew cleaned himself off and placed his head on Gilbert’s chest.   
“I will definitely be staying with you tonight… and any other night you want me too.” Matthew said, his hand on Gilbert’s hip.  
“Great. Now let’s call it a night. Maybe I’ll see about making pancakes tomorrow morning.” Gilbert laughed and kissed the top of Matthew’s head.


	57. Fifty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the wait, but I will be updating some in the coming months, I hate my pc's keyboard, and I got a job so don't get super excited, sorry, I'll do what I can. I hope you enjoy this update!

Chapter Fifty Seven  
Nyo coffee shop au with Maddie as the barista. Her spelling Julchen's name wrong and this causing problems.  
Suggested by I_Am_A_Ruin  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Julchen Beilschmidt went into a specific coffee shop almost every day. She’d get slightly different things, but she’d always get an espresso shot in whatever she was getting. This particular day, it was raining, Julchen had pulled out a headphone long enough to tell the cute blonde barista her order.   
“And um, what was your name?” She asked, the electric light bouncing off her nametag and rendering it unreadable.  
“Huh? Oh, Julchen.” The white haired girl mumbled and walked to her usual seat. A few minutes passed and Julchen heard her name called. She went and retrieved the hot cup of coffee, only to see her name spelled completely wrong. ‘Yuleshen’ it read, and the Prussian woman quietly seethed. She covered the offending spelling with a napkin and sipped the coffee. She went up to the girl at the counter. She jumped, her pigtails bouncing as her head snapped up from the stain she was scrubbing off the counter.  
“I just wanted to inform you that you spelled my name completely wrong.” Julchen said, trying not to clench her teeth. One of her biggest pet peeves was when people carelessly spelled her name. The girl blushed, her bangs falling over her round glasses.   
“Oh, I am so, so, sorry, If you want me to get you a new Zarf I can.” Julchen cocked up an eyebrow.  
“What the hell is a ‘zarf’?” Julchen asked. The girl leaned over the counter and pointed at the cardboard thing around the coffee cup. Her name tag came into view and revealed the name Madeline. It was then that Julchen met eyes with the soft spoken barista. Her red eyes met sparkling violet ones and the sharp edge of her voice disappeared.   
“Uh, yeah, let’s do that, I’ll tell you how to spell my name.” Julchen said, sitting at the counter. Madeline went and got her pen and a new zarf, waiting for Julchen to spell it out.  
“J-U-L-C-H-E-N.” Madeline showed the cup to the Prussian who nodded. Julchen rested her chin on her hand and began asking questions.   
“How long have you worked here?”   
“Maybe a month? I’m not sure, not long.” Madeline smiled a dazzling smile and Julchen took the pen from her hand.   
“I’m gonna need you to call me, and tell me when you’re off so we can go get dinner or something, I know this little spanish place, and you’re really very cute.” Julchen said, writing her number down on a napkin, and handed it to the blonde.  
“But how did you know I was-” Madeline began.  
“Pride bracelet, well that and the fact that you were mirroring my movements a little.”   
“Did you major in flirting science?” Madeline laughed. Julchen shook her head and stood up.   
“I’d love to stay, but I promised my little bird that I’d get some pumpkin juice for her. I wouldn’t want to disappoint her. Call me.” Julchen turned on her heels, sending her waist-length white hair whipping around her, and walked out of the shop, her hips swaying. Madeline looked at the napkin with the Prussian’s number on it and bit her lip. She waited for her shift to end, the perfume that Julchen wore clinging in her nose, and the sight of her haunting Madeline’s thoughts. She called as soon as she was off the clock. The date went off without a hitch and was followed but many more and eventually a wedding. They decided to go with a tasteful pale gold for their dresses, so that Julchen would be visible in photos.


	58. Fifty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry to take so long, and I didn't use the most recent suggestion, (also sorry) but here is a chapter, I think its funny, and as always leave a suggestion in the comments! (Also please excuse typos I had to write this on my phone)

Fifty Eight  
Au where prucan is doing a christmas roleplay where Gil is Santa and Mattie is the elf  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The lights were dimmed, candles lit and sensual music played almost silently in the background.   
Gilbert sat legs slightly spread on the bed, clad in red and white, waiting for Matthew. Matthew came out in a skimpy elf costume to match Gil’s slutty Santa. Matthew sat on Gilbert's lap.  
“And what do you want for Christmas?” Gil whispered in Matthew's ear.   
“Uh, I dunno, maybe like a book or something?” He replied, completely nonplussed. Gilbert shoved him softly.  
“Or, ya know, your genitals or whatever, I guess.”   
“Damnit Mattie, you suck at this.”  
“True facts from albino Santa.” Matthew said throwing up some finger guns.  
“Get into character, c’mon babe.” Gilbert asked, lightly scratching his exposed chest.  
“Alright, let's do this, I suppose.” Matthew sighed.  
“Do you not want to?” Gilbert asked.  
“I mean, I do, I just think it’s kinda corny.”   
“Ah, I see, we can do something else?”   
“Nah, just go.”  
“Alright;” he cleared his voice. “What do you want for Christmas?”  
“I want you Santa.” Matthew bit his lip and looked up at Gil through his eyelashes.   
“I see. How's this?” Gilbert asked, taking Mattie by the chin and guiding their lips together.   
“Closer but not quite right, boss.” A now in character elf Matthew said. His hand weaved into Gilbert's shaggy white hair, deepening the kiss. Gil swung Mattie around so they were facing each other, and groped his ass softly.   
“More, I need you.” Matthew whispered. Gilbert traced his hand up Matthew's thigh, squeezing the soft skin here and there, before snaking his hand up Matthew’s shorts. Gilbert pressed kisses down Matthew’s jaw and neck before settling to press his tongue against the vain resting beneath Matthew’s skin. A soft moan escaped the blond man's lips. Gilbert picked his lover up and gently laid him back on the mountain of pillows at the head of the bed. Gilbert took his time undressing the other man, starting with his green bell socks. They jingled pleasantly as Gilbert took them off. He then began to undo the oversized buttons on Matthew’s shirt. Little curls of blond hair sprung up from Matthew’s chest, and gilbert began to kiss down the man's torso. He began unbuttoning Matthews shorts. Four large buttons down the front were unlatched to reveal a red pair of underwear with a mistletoe on it. Gilbert pressed a kiss directly beneath the symbol, already feeling Matthew getting hard. Matthew blushed as his boyfriend pressed a kiss to both of his thighs. Matthew pulled Gilbert's shirt off and tossed it aside, seeing a hint of green along his waistline. He hooked a finger in the red shorts and pulled down revealing the word ‘nice’ in artful calligraphy. Matthew smirked and shimmied out of his own shorts, showing Gil his different but matching ‘naughty’.   
“So the little elf’s been naughty?” Gilbert asked cocking up an eyebrow.  
“Oh yeah, so naughty.” Matthew laughed softly. Gilbert brought his mouth to Mattie's. The pale man swiped his tongue along the Canadian's lower lip and gained access almost immediately. His hand swept down to rub Matthew's inner thighs, tantalizingly close to his dick but never touching it. Matthew moaned softly.  
“I want you. Please.” Matthew begged. Gilbert smirked and pulled a bottle of lube off the nightstand. He pulled the naughty underwear off Matthew and coated his fingers, before carefully pressing one inside the blond. Matthew’s back arched and his winced slightly.   
“Are we good, are you okay?” Gilbert asked, staying completely still. Matthew let out a shaky breath and nodded. Gilbert curled his finger inside Matthew, and slowly stretched him. After adding another finger, Matthew insisted he was ready. Gilbert pulled his fingers out of the ring of muscle and applied a thin coat of lube to his dick. He lined himself up and gradually pushed inside. Matthew squirmed and grasped the sheets, gasping softly. Gilbert began moving his hips, slowly before finding Matthew's prostate and establishing a steady rhythm. Gilbert let out a groan as Matthew pulled him down by the neck to kiss him. Matthew hooked his legs around Gilbert's waist to get a better angle. Gil sped up a little and moans escaped both men's lips.  
“I-I’m close,” Matthew gasped. Gilbert grunted softly and lost his rhythm, before they both came, before Gilbert collapsed on Matthew. They stumbled to the bathroom to clean up and went back to bed.   
“So, was that what the little elf wanted for Christmas?” Gilbert asked.  
“Yeah, but also I'd still like a book.” Gilbert smiled and kissed the top of Matthew's head, before both men drifted off to sleep.


	59. Fifty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long over due chapter, thanks for reading and sticking with me through this time. I have been swamped with work and the homework that I was given for the summer. Please enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter fifty nine  
Gil and Mattie are on opposing sports teams. Then after the game(don't reply care who wins or loses) whoever lost 'accidentally' walked into the other person's locker room and finds them in the shower. Which would then probably  
end with lots of cursing some apologies and steamy make out session  
Suggested by hetafan  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The hockey game had been close, but Germany had lost to Canada by two points. Matthew, the one who had hit the winning shot, was carried back to the locker room in triumph while the German team walked to theirs with slumped shoulders. Gilbert sat in the penalty box, drinking his water until he had finished the bottle, and in a haze, stumbled into a locker room. He found red and white gear littering the floor and a lone person in the shower. Shrugging he stripped and walked in as well. A small yelp escaped the Canadian’s lips when he locked eyes with the albino man.   
“Who the hell are you?” Matthew asked, covering himself with his bath pouf. Gilbert shrugged and said his name, waiting for more water to warm up.   
“I think you’re in the wrong locker room, buddy. This is the Canadian side, away team is on the far left.” Matthew tried directing the man but he stayed put, to Mattie’s dismay.   
“You’re the one who scored the winning shot, ja?” Gilbert asked, continuing when Matthew nodded. “You looked real cute on the ice, I liked watching you.” Matthew blushed intensely and looked away from Gilbert.  
“I-You looked good too, I was actually a little bit distracted by you on the ice, but,” Matthew said, lying only a little; nothing distracted him on the ice, but this man had incredible skill to match his own and it was wonderful to see; and sitting down on the little ledge in the shower. He rinsed the soap from his hair and looked into Gilbert’s eyes. The blond man pushed a clump of hair out of Gilbert’s eyes, and Gilbert leaned forward, their lips met in a wet clash, any frustrations of winning or losing were left behind at this moment. The two men scooted closer together and hands roamed. Never too far or without permissions, until Gilbert’s rested on Matthew’s thigh and curled in his hair, and Matthew’s on Gil’s hips.  
“We should get dressed.” Matthew said reluctantly.   
“Damn, I was really into kissing you.” Gilbert said, running his hand through his stark white hair. He pulled a towel out of his gear bag that never really left his side, and dried off. Matthew did the same, pulling on sweats soon after, Gilbert put on navy blue sweatpants that had excellent pockets to match Matthew’s plain grey ones. After Matthew pulled on a red Canada hoodie and Gilbert a black tee, they left the steam filled locker room, heading to Matthew’s car.   
“Can I come with?” Gilbert asked. Matthew nodded, throwing his trunk open for his bag and Gilbert’s.  
“Wouldn’t have let you follow me this far without judo kicking you away from me if I hadn’t intended to take you home, eh?” The taller man laughed, pushing his glasses farther up on his nose. Gilbert opened the door and slid into the car.  
“I guess that’s true, so where do you live?” Gilbert asked.  
“Not to far from here, I usually walk if there’s not a game, just to practice you know?” Matthew explained, keeping his eyes on the road.  
“You’re a good driver, I haven’t felt this safe in a car since my baby brother made his fiancé get out of the car so he could drive the rest of the way to Venice. Gott that was a terror filled ten minutes. Italians like Feli cannot drive. I’m telling you.”  
“So your brother isn’t gay?” Matthew asked politely.  
“Huh, Oh, no, heh, he’s engaged to a man. Feli is short for Feliciano. I just swing every way. I don’t like limits when it comes to the gender of my partners. As long as we’re both comfortable. What about you?” Gilbert said.  
“Um, gay I think. I dunno, never really thought about it.” Matthew said.  
“Cool. anyway, wanna watch a movie? I have a few streaming sites I know if you don’t have Netflix.”   
“I have Netflix. Would you want to watch ‘Goon’?”   
“That a hockey movie?” Matthew nodded. “Sure.” They pulled up to Matthew’s house and Matthew invited Gilbert to sit down on the couch. He did so, sprawling out, his loud personality showing with each stretched limb draping over the sofa.   
“Where will I sit then?” Matthew laughed.  
“You won’t, no sitting, just cuddling.” Gilbert said, arms wide open for the other man. Matthew snuggled into the albino’s chest and turned on the movie.   
“I didn’t think tonight would end with a stranger from the other team in my bed, but hey that’s always a plus.” Matthew said quietly.  
“Wait, I’m getting into your bed? I didn’t plan on getting laid either.” Gilbert grinned.  
“I mean, if you don’t want to we don’t have-” Gil cut him off with a kiss.  
“Don’t get nervous, it’s all good.” Gil grinned goofily and they watched little of the movie before things got a little out of hand. They moved into the bedroom, where not a lot happened. They didn’t end up wanting to ruin the amazing make-out session that was in progress, so they continued, until they decided on sleep. Matthew woke up to his phone ringing. It was one of his teammates.  
“Did you really take that German home?” He was asked.  
“That’s none of your business,” Matthew began. Gilbert took his phone.  
“Yes he took that German home and the German requests you buzz off and let us sleep.” He said hanging up. Matthew kissed Gilbert and cuddled into his chest once again.   
“I think I wanna stay here for a while longer.” Gilbert said, “A long long while longer.”   
“I think I can deal with that.” Matthew smiled and they drifted back to sleep.


	60. Sixty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am BACK! AND WITH MORE IDEAS! Sorry about the damn near year long hiatus. Did you miss me?

Chapter Sixty  
Florist AU  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gilbert was leaving his shift at Arthur’s little Harry Potter themed florist shop, Florist and Blott’s, when a blond man suddenly tripped and fell into his arms. The slightly larger man looked up at Gilbert and blushed profusely.  
“Oh, God, I am so sorry! I didn’t see the step up and-” The blond said.  
“Hey, that’s alright. Let’s go inside and make sure you’re alright.” Gilbert said, supporting the endearing stranger. They went in and the familiar scent of floral arrangements filled their nostrils. Arthur was at the counter, looking grumpy. Gilbert knew, however, that in this store was when he was at his most zen.  
“Arthur. First aid kit please?” Gilbert said. Arthur cocked up a ridiculously bushy eyebrow but handed him what he asked for. “Hey, can you pull up your pant leg?” Gilbert asked.  
“I think I’m alright. My name’s Matthew… Do you think I could take you out to get coffee?” Matthew swallowed hard.  
“I’m free in” He looked at his watch. “Like, eight seconds?” Gilbert looked up at Matthew through his eyelashes. Matthew laughed. It was like bells sounding in Gilbert’s heart. Gilbert grabbed a small bouquet and told Arthur to put it on his paycheck. He chased after the blond to the nearest coffee shop.  
“I would like a caramel macchiato, please.” Matthew said. God he looked so innocent. Gilbert was snapped back to reality when Matthew nudged him. “Tell the nice Barista what you want, mystery man.” Gilbert muttered something about wanting whatever Matthew got, when he was hit with the realization that he never told Matthew his name.  
“My name is Gilbert, Gilbert Beilschmidt.” He blushed. He sat there speechless, trying to imprint all the features of the other man’s face into his head.  
“Two caramel macchiatos,” The Barista called out. Matthew brought back the drinks and Gilbert took Matthew’s hand. He looked at Matthew with a wild desperation in his eyes.  
“Let’s go back to my house. Watch some movies. Anything, I’ll make dinner.” Gilbert said, a grin running rampant on his face. Matthew laughed and nodded.  
“Okay, What’s this about?” The man chuckled. Gilbert’s smile fell.  
“You know, I have no idea! I just find you incredible and I think I need to show you my favorite things. It’s amazing. I don’t know. Let’s go.” He said, with growing intensity. Matthew likened his boyish excitement to that of a puppy. It was just so damn endearing. They left the coffee shop and went down to Gilbert’s house. It was beautiful. There was a quaint little garden in front and once you stepped inside, there were floral arrangements everywhere. A few bird cages hung from the ceiling next to some hanging gardens. A few parakeets and a yellow canary flitted in the room.  
“This is your house?” Matthew said, looking amazed. Gilbert snuck an arm around his waist and nodded.  
“Yeah, I’m a florist, Flowers are my life. Old Fritz used to call me a ‘closet botanist’ wasn’t the only closeted thing I was.” Gilbert chuckled.  
“Where are you from? There’s no way you’re from here.” Matthew said, pushing his glasses up on his nose.  
“Berlin, but I’m of Prussian descent. What about you?”  
“Canada.” Gilbert leaned into Matthew. They shared a kiss. The first of many. They sat on Gilbert’s couch and watched movies until they fell asleep on each other.


End file.
